Away from the Sun
by Alice Raven B
Summary: 6 year old Azula is the princess of the Fire Nation. The military betray the royal family and take over. Azula escapes and is taken to the southern water tribe where she meets Katara. A fire nation girl growing up far from home, Will she be accepted by the tribe and the girl who means everything to her? Rated T/M for swearing and future lemons. Azutara. please R
1. Escaping the City

**Away from the Sun**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own any of this. If I did the series would be way different and would go like this story or one of my other stories about Avatar TLA. Please Read and Review it will be greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 1**: **Escaping the city**

The sound of Fire blasts being sent in every direction woke a sic year old Azula from her sleep. Azula was 8 years old and only just beginning to learn Fire Bending. The sounds of shouting and screaming scared Azula as she slipped out of bed.

"Azula come with me," Azula's cousin Lu Ten burst into the room and took her hand and ran out of the door.

"Lu what's going on?" Azula said running slightly behind him.

"We're being attacked," Lu Ten told her and he turned the corner into the Throne room to see a battle unraveling between the Royal guards and soldiers of the Fire Nation army.

"Why are our own people attacking us?" Azula asked scared.

"There's the Prince and Princess! Kill them!" a man yelled and the Royal guards moved to protect them while others pressed their attack.

"Prince Lu Ten go!" an Admiral identified as Admiral Joeng Joeng told them.

"Come on Azula," Lu Ten picked the girl up and made a run for it.

"Where's mother, Zuko, Dad and uncle?" Azula asked as she was on Lu Ten's back.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here," Lu Ten ran out of the castle and down a side path.

Lu Ten ran with the girl through the city, he weaved and ducked down paths until he got to a lone house. He went up to the door and placed his ear on it then did some kind of knocking sequence.

"When winds whisper secrets," a man on the other door spoke.

"The White Lotus will answer," Lu Ten replied and then we heard the sound of unlocking locks.

"Welcome Prince Lu Ten, we are sorry to hear about the attack but we remain loyal to you and your blood line," the man appeared and he bowed then Lu Ten went in along with Azula.

"I am Han and this is my wife Luna," he bowed and Lu Ten bowed back.

"Arrangements have been made for your escape, we are sending you two to the Southern Water Tribe," Luna informed them.

"Any word of any of our other family?" Lu Ten asked.

"No, sorry Prince Lu Ten we've heard nothing but our top priority is getting you and the young princess out of the Fire Nation now, the White Lotus has heard your call and have discussed the best course of action and that is to send you two to the Southern Water Tribe and off the new Fire Lord's radar," Han told them.

"How are we going to get past the self-proclaimed Fire Lord's forces?" Lu Ten asked.

"Do not fret prince Lu Ten, we have that covered with a diversion from Admiral Joeng Joeng," Han dismissed.

"We leave tomorrow, for now you rest," Luna brought in some blankets.

"Lu, are we going to die?" Azula looked up tugging on her cousins pants.

"No Azula, we're not going to die, these kind people will help us," Lu Ten comforted the scared girl.

"Go to sleep Azula, I'm going to stay up and talk a bit more but you need your sleep," Lu Ten walked Azula to the room that was made up for her and helped her into bed.

She slowly fell asleep listening to the voices of her cousin and two strangers talk from another room close by.

Azula was awoken suddenly when the ground shook and she was tossed off the bed. The door lung open and Lu Ten rushed in picking up Azula. Before Azula's eyes could register anything they were running through the streets with a small group of guards.

"Lu what's going on?" Azula rubbed her eyes while being carried.

"We were discovered and now we're fleeing Azula, stay still please," Lu Ten asked as he ran towards their destination.

Azula peered over Lu Ten's shoulder to see them being chased by soldiers. They were momentarily stopped by the guards loyal to the royal family. Lu Ten got to the ship and put Azula in a stranger's hand.

"Take care of her and make sure she gets to the Southern Water tribe safely," he then turned to Azula.

"Azula stay safe, I know they'll take care of you, take these, they're the broadswords your mother told me to keep safe for you until you were old enough to use them," Lu Ten took the scabbard that held the duel swords and handed them to Azula who immediately dropped them because of the weight which caused Lu ten to laugh.

"You have your orders, I'll lead them away and give you time to escape," Lu Ten looked at the guard who hesitated then spoke.

"My lord, we are supposed to get both of you to safety," she said.

"Azula is the future of the Fire Nation, if she dies any hope we have left dies with her," Lu Ten turned then immediately blocked as the line of guards was broken through.

"Go now! Azula I'm sorry," Lu Ten gave her a sorry look then he ran off in a different direction causing the soldiers chasing him to follow.

"Lu no!" Azula cried as she tried to jump off she was caught by the same guard.

"Sorry princess but we have to listen to him, set sail for the Southern Water Tribe!" she barked at her crew who immediately left and the ship left the docks.

Azula looked back at what had once been her home; the entire place was on Fire. Smoke wafted into the breeze bringing about the smell of burnt wood.

Azula hardly noticed when a blanket was placed around her. She looked up to see the smiling face of the soldier/guard Lu Ten had given her to.

"Captain Shiala, it'll take us roughly two weeks to reach the Southern Water Tribe," one soldier came up to the Captain who was sitting near Azula.

"Alright, have a bed prepared in my quarters for the princess," she looked at Azula who stilled had her princess's crown in her hair.

"Yes Ma'am," he replied and left.

"Azula would you like something to eat?" the captain asked the silent staring girl.

Azula turned to face her and nodded signaling that yes she was hungry and would like something to eat. However she was far from saying anything as the Fire Nation became a slab of land in the distance with faint traces of smoke in the air.

"Azula food is ready," the captains soft voice drew in Azula's attention as a table had been set up for the two of them to sit at.

Azula looked around finding that no one else was eating with them. In fact no one was around anymore much to Azula's confusion.

"The crew eats in the mess hall and the helmsman and the navigators eat in the control room so it's just us two," the captain said answering Azula's silent question.

Azula ate in complete silence not daring to say a word from fear that her voice will fail her. The duel broadswords settled next to her.

It took Azula three days before she started talking. Mostly asking about Lu Ten and when they'd be able to see him. The answer was always the same, which the captain honestly didn't know. Azula didn't do much each day. She ate at meal times then went to the captain's room where she also slept and sat in bed looking at the swords propped against the wall.

"Azula, perhaps you would like to come and train with me?" the captain's kind voice floated to her ears.

"I only just started learning the basics of fire bending," Azula replied not even looking at her.

"It's alright, I myself am a Fire Bender, I can teach you, that is, if you'll let me," A gentle hand was placed on Azula's shoulder.

"O-okay, I guess," Azula hastily stood up and followed her through the hallways and out onto the deck.

"By the way, my name is Lin," she smiled down at Azula warmly.

"Are you apart of the Fire Nation army?" Azula questioned.

"No, I'm a part of the White Lotus, along with the rest of the crew," everyone parted to make room for training.

"So you're not all Fire Benders?" Azula asked quietly.

"No, Marc over there is an Earth bender, and Laune is a Water Bender," she pointed to two soldiers talking a guy who was Marc and a girl who was Laune.

"Oh, alright," Azula turned her attention back to Lin.

Azula spent a lot of time with Lin each day. They ate together, slept at night near each other and during the day they trained in basic fire bending forms. Azula began to smile again slowly, it started out being once a day if lucky but as the days moved on and Azula got more accustomed to the faces.

"Alright, today Laune is going to help, she'll be throwing water at you and it'll be your job to use bursts of fire to evaporate the water," Lin smiled at Azula while Laune waved smiling and then filled up 4 buckets with water using her water bending.

"Ready princess?" Laune asked.

"I guess," Azula shrugged and stood ready.

"Here I come," Laune bright water up and threw it towards Azula.

Azula send bursts of fire out of her fists. They hit the water evaporating it instantly. Laune then started throwing the water quicker and Azula shot fire then dove to the right shooting fire from her feet. She then jumped up ducking under a water blast sending an arc from her hand immediately evaporating the remaining blasts.

"You're a prodigy Azula, not even I could do what you just did when I was 6," Lin stated shocked.

"What say we bump this up a bit captain?" Laune asked and brought more water in to fill the buckets.

"How so Laune?" Lin raised an eyebrow.

"Ice," was all Laune said.

"Azula, do you think you're ready?" she asked Azula concern in her tone.

"Sure, I'll give it a try," Azula shrugged so casually about it.

"Ready?" Laune asked and Azula nodded.

Laune hardened the water to ice and shot it towards Azula. Azula readied herself and shot the ember fire out at the ice. The ice didn't melt and as Azula saw it fly closer she was shoved out of the way and Lin released a fire blast melting the ice.

"That was too dangerous, Azula I don't think you're ready," Lin said.

"No, I can do this," Azula stood up with a determined look on her face.

"Azula no, it's too dangerous," Lin crossed her arms over her chest.

"I said, I can do this, Laune ice ball," Azula stated and Laune looked towards her captain.

Lin sighed acknowledging how stubborn Azula was and gave her silent consent for Laune to continue. The ice ball came flying at Azula; she drew in all her strength and memories from her time with her family. She closed her eyes and let fly fire that burnt with the sorrow in her soul.

The force and heat was unlike anything any fire bender had possessed before. When Azula opened her eyes from her hand was pouring a blue flame, a flame that was hotter than red and the ice melted instantly along with the rest of the water in the buckets, and for a matter the buckets were also reduced to ash.

"Well I'll be," Lin's mouth was wide open.

"You said it captain," Laune was equally surprised.

"She's the most powerful fire bender I've ever seen," Lin shook her head as if trying to see if she was awake.

"Captain, we've reached the Southern Water Tribe," Marc informed them.

"Azula get your things," Lin said and walked to the side of the deck to see igloos.

Azula ran to the room she shared with the captain and grabbed the broadswords slinging them over her back the weight was a bit tough but she was able to carry it without hurting herself.

When she returned to the deck there was a plank leading down to the snow. Lin gave Azula a warm jacket to wear which she took and wore grateful as the snow was cold.

They were approached by a man, a woman and two kids a young girl around Azula's age and a boy a year or two older.

"Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe, I am chief Hakoda of the water tribe, how can I help you?" he asked.

"The Fire Nation was attacked from within, despite them being the cause of the war the white lotus was asked to bring princess Azula here to safety, she is the heir to the Fire Nation throne and without her there is no hope of peace," Lin informed.

"Why bring her here though?" Kya, Hakoda's wife asked.

"We brought her here because they would never think to look here, she is a Fire bender, a powerful one at that," Lin said.

"How can we be sure she won't burn down the village if she gets angry," the boy shouted.

"Sokka, your manors," Hakoda said sharply.

"We will patrol this area, and her fire bending lessons will be done with me twice a week," Lin said without hesitation.

"And I'll stay in the city to watch over her," Laune offered.

"Captain, we would like to have a council meeting about this issue, please come with me, Katara, take Azula home and clean her up and give her some warmer clothes," Hakoda looked at his daughter who's eyes lit up.

"Okay!" Katara eagerly took Azula's hand in her mittens and pulled the girl in the direction of their igloo.

Azula looked back to Lin who smiled and gave her an approving nod as Azula was led away.

"Hi, I'm Katara," Katara smiled and stood in front of the girl with a warm look about her.


	2. Welcome to the Tribe

**Last Time:**

"_Azula stay safe, I know they'll take care of you, take these, they're the broadswords your mother told me to keep safe for you until you were old enough to use them," Lu Ten took the scabbard that held the duel swords and handed them to Azula who immediately dropped them because of the weight which caused Lu ten to laugh._

"_You have your orders, I'll lead them away and give you time to escape," Lu Ten looked at the guard who hesitated then spoke._

"_My lord, we are supposed to get both of you to safety," she said._

"_Azula is the future of the Fire Nation, if she dies any hope we have left dies with her," Lu Ten turned then immediately blocked as the line of guards was broken through._

"_Go now! Azula I'm sorry," Lu Ten gave her a sorry look then he ran off in a different direction causing the soldiers chasing him to follow._

"_Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe, I am chief Hakoda of the water tribe, how can I help you?" he asked._

"_The Fire Nation was attacked from within, despite them being the cause of the war the white lotus was asked to bring princess Azula here to safety, she is the heir to the Fire Nation throne and without her there is no hope of peace," Lin informed._

"_Why bring her here though?" Kya, Hakoda's wife asked._

"_We brought her here because they would never think to look here, she is a Fire bender, a powerful one at that," Lin said._

"_How can we be sure she won't burn down the village if she gets angry," the boy shouted._

"_Sokka, your manors," Hakoda said sharply._

"_We will patrol this area, and her fire bending lessons will be done with me twice a week," Lin said without hesitation._

"_And I'll stay in the city to watch over her," Laune offered._

"_Captain, we would like to have a council meeting about this issue, please come with me, Katara, take Azula home and clean her up and give her some warmer clothes," Hakoda looked at his daughter who's eyes lit up._

"_Okay!" Katara eagerly took Azula's hand in her mittens and pulled the girl in the direction of their igloo._

_Azula looked back to Lin who smiled and gave her an approving nod as Azula was led away._

"_Hi, I'm Katara," Katara smiled and stood in front of the girl with a warm look about her._

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the tribe**

"H-hi, I'm Azula," Azula responded in a quiet tone.

"Follow me to the bath," Katara took up a towel and walked into a different part of the igloo and Azula followed the strange girl in blue.

"Here we are," Katara announced.

The bath was a hole in the hardened ice filled with water. Katara placed the towel she had on a rack and walked over to Azula.

"Come on out of your dirty clothes," Katara started to pull on Azula's fire nation clothes.

Azula was hesitant at first resisting Katara's help but eventually it became prominent that the water tribe girl would not give up so easily. In the end Azula took off her clothes and slid into the bath to find it freezing cold.

"This is so cold!" Azula exclaimed.

"Really? Feels warm to me," Katara placed her hand in.

"Give me a second," Azula placed her right hand in a fist and her left in an open palm putting them together.

She focused and let out a breath from her nose, her Uncle Iroh had taught her this trick to heat water up to the temperature you want. Azula heated the warmer up until it was to her liking and she then lay back as the steam rose and threatened to melt the ice above her head.

"Ouch! It's so hot," Katara exclaimed when she tried to touch the water.

"No it isn't, this is just warm," Azula raised her eyebrow at the girl.

"Here's some soap, and there are clothes next to the towel I'll be waiting outside the door when you're ready," Katara said shyly and then exited the room.

Azula sighed heavily and looked at the ceiling in wonder. As she turned her head upwards a large amount of snow from the igloo fell on to her face. It melted but the initial shock had acted as Azula was speechless, she was just hit in the face by hardened water.

Azula cleaned herself up as best she could and then got out taking to towel the water tribe girl had left for her and dried herself off. She then put on the tacky but warm clothes Katara had left for her, finally she did her hair like her mother used to and she then put her crown on and walked out where Katara was sitting waiting.

"They're having a meeting about you come on," Katara eagerly pulled Katara out of the igloo and through the frozen village until they reached a large igloo with served as the town hall.

Azula and Katara entered to see a group of men sitting around a round ice table. Everyone turned their attention to Azula who shrunk in the coat she was wearing pulling the hood over her head trying to hide.

"Now that everyone is here we may begin," Hakoda said.

"Who was in charge of bringing this girl here?" a man asked.

"That would be me, under direct orders of Prince Lu Ten son of grand lotus Iroh, my name is Captain Lin Shiala of the White Lotus," she bowed with her fist over her heart.

"What is the meaning of this? She will only endanger us all," the man from before exclaimed.

"She's only a child Bato," Hakoda retorted.

"She is the rightful heir to the Fire Nation, if she dies then there is no one to succeed the throne," Lin stated.

"Laune is from the Northern Water Tribe, she is willing to stay and live here and be her guardian, and our ship will make regular patrols, I will take her aboard twice a week and teach her to fire bend while Laune works with her during the day," Lin looked to Laune who smiled and nodded her agreement.

"And what about the other kids in the village? Will she just be allowed to socialize with them?" Bato looked at Azula.

"She seemed to get along fine with Katara, and she's just a little girl Bato, little girls need friends," Hakoda looked at his daughter who had a big grin on her face.

"Your girl is lucky enough to be a water bender, of course she'd get along with her, as for the other kids who aren't so fortunate, how will they react if Azula starts throwing fire at them? They don't have the ability to shield themselves with water,"

"She hardly knows the basics of Fire Bending, and the order of the white lotus does not condone violence, we do not teach to use our bender as a form of anger," Lin crossed her arms.

"And having a water bender in the village will be beneficial, Katara can learn and any other children that develop the ability to water bend will be able to learn as well," Hakoda noted.

"I will take on the responsibility of teaching water bending to those who are able to in exchange for a place for Azula and myself along with acceptance in the village," Laune spoke up.

"We can grant you the approved accommodation, but the villagers must make up their mind if they accept you, I say we put it to a vote, shall we grant princess Azula and her guardian citizenship?" Kanna the eldest councilor asked.

"I," Hakoda said without hesitation.

The other councilors gave their vote with 11/13 agreeing and Bato and another councilor going against it.

"Then it is decided, welcome to the Southern Water Tribe Azula of the Fire Nation," Hakoda stood up.

"It's getting late; perhaps you would like to join us for dinner," Hakoda asked Azula.

The young girl looked up from her hood and then to Lin and Laune who nodded smiling.

"Yes pwease," Azula said shyly.

"I'll go get our home ready kiddo, pick you up after dinner," Laune ruffled up Azula's hair smiling.

"Okay," Azula replied.

Azula walked in complete silence back to the igloo Katara had taken her to in the first place. Hakoda and his mother Kanna were talking about Azula while Katara was humming to herself. Sokka himself was giving glares at Azula which made her feel like an outcast. She pulled the hood over herself more as if it would conceal her from his glare.

They arrived and Kya had already set the table for them, then she noticed Azula.

"Oh, a guest, how nice," Kya's smile was genuine.

"Hakoda can you give me a hand to start the fire?" Kya asked her husband looking at the fireplace.

"Uh-I can do that if you want," Azula spoke up quietly.

"No it's quite alright dear, Hakoda can handle it," Kya smiled but Azula was already standing in front of the fireplace.

Azula breathed in deeply and exhaled getting into a basic stance. She then released her breath punching forward sending blue flames at the wood in the fireplace igniting it instantly. She then returned to the table and everyone looked at the blue flame burning brightly warmer than an ember flame.

"I haven't felt warmth like this since I was in the Earth Kingdom, it is truly magical to feel it here," Kanna remarked.

"I have never seen a Fire Bender whose fire is blue," Hakoda sat down next to Kanna and Kya sat down next to him.

Azula was seated between Sokka and Katara; Katara was smiling brightly having gained someone new she could be friends with. Sokka was giving her shady looks still deciding whether to trust the girl or not. The family began to eat casually and Azula began too still not sure how much to eat so she just ate the rice in her bowl without trying any of the fish or other dishes Kya had prepared.

"Azula dear no need to be so modest, we're not going to run out of food young one, you may eat what the rest of us are eating, I'm sure rice is rather bland without anything to give it a nice taste," Kanna remarked.

"I can't do that, after what my family has done to all of you I don't deserve this treatment," Azula said quietly in response.

"Child, the sins of the father does not reflect the heart of his children, what your ancestors did will not be held against you in our home," Kanna stated plain and simple.

"My mother is right Azula, if she believes this then Kya and I are with her in her judgment," Hakoda smiled.

"I still think she's trouble," Sokka stated.

"Sokka that is no way to treat a guest!" Kya hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Your mother is right son, it is highly disrespectful," Hakoda said displeased.

"Here," Katara said placing some fish and something green into Azula's bowl on top of her rice.

"T-thanks," Azula blushed and began to taste the water tribe food.

A knock could be heard at the front of the Igloo and Laune walked in.

"Hello chief Hakoda am I too early to pick up Azula?" she asked.

"We were just eating dinner, would you like to join us?" Hakoda asked.

"I just ate aboard the ship so I respectfully decline," Laune bowed.

"Well then, take a seat and join us," Hakoda smiled and Laune sat down crossing her legs.

"I see Azula took the liberty to start your fire for you," Laune looked towards the blue flames.

"She didn't have to but it is quite magical seeing the blue flames," Kanna said.

"So, when can I start learning how to water bend?" Katara asked enthusiastically.

"We can start tomorrow while Azula and I are going through her training I can begin to teach you the basics," Laune replied.

"Yay!" Katara's eyes glistened at the news.

"That'll be after classes Katara," Kya said and the young girl replied with an 'Awww' sounding disappointed.

"Azula will be joining you, I trust you'll make her feel welcome," Hakoda said and the two girls looked at each other, Katara wore a bright grin while Azula was giving a shy serene smile.

"I have another request if I may Hakoda," Laune spoke up holding a message with the fire nation emblem on it.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"This is a message addressed to the Chief of the tribe from Prince Lu Ten, as for his whereabouts we are unsure," she handed him the message and he opened it and read it while sipping some warm tea.

"I see, it would seem that the royal family had already been talking about ending the war but the military took over, he expresses that Azula be granted warrior classes and a chance to learn to use the duel broadswords left to her from her mother," Hakoda read aloud.

"They say that a mothers love is eternal, if it is her wish that she requested, it will be the only thing besides her crow tying her to her missing family, in my experience these requests are done so for a reason," Kanna said and Hakoda thought about it.

"If she is committed to her different training it may put strain on the girl, perhaps it best that she just get used to the village first before we put her into something like that," Hakoda reasoned.

"I can do it," Azula spoke up a look of determination on her face.

"I admire your determination young one, but for now you need to be young and free, I'm not saying no to your brother's request, I'm just saying we will postpone the decision," Hakoda smiled seeing the look Azula was giving him.

"He's not my brother, he's my cousin," Azula shrunk in her seat the memory of his departure plaguing her thoughts.

"What happened to him?" Katara asked curiously.

"Katara, don't ask such things," Kya said gently placing a gentle hand on Azula.

"You don't have to tell us anything you don't feel comfortable doing so," she said.

Azula nodded and finished eating then stood up and took her bowl into the kitchen placing it in the sink. She then returned and yawned stretching.

"I think it's time to call it a night, tomorrow will bring its own challenges," Kanna said to the children.

"We'll take our leave, I'll bring Azula here tomorrow morning," Laune stood and bowed then took Azula's hand in her own and led the girl out of the igloo and through the village to house made of earth that was clearly new.

"How did you make this so fast?" Azula asked walking in.

"Marc and the other earth benders made it, even in the south pole there is earth, we just happen to be near a snow-covered mountain, they found the rock when we were deciding where to build a place and so they made this home out of earth for us," Laune smiled.

Walking in Laune placed the broadswords down and showed Azula to her room, they had brought in her bed from the ship and installed a place for her to meditate in the morning as Fire Benders rise with the sun. She had no doubt Azula would be wide awake at dawn. In the metal closet also brought in from the ship there were two types of clothes, fire nation and water tribe.

"Home sweet home, I'll be in the room next to you Azula," Laune smiled and hugged the girl and turned to leave.

"Laune wait," Azula spoke up then jumped into the woman's arms hugging her.

"Thank you for not leaving me alone," Azula said pressing herself into the motherly embrace of the water bender.

"Don't worry Azula, I'll be here for as long as the spirits allow me," she replied and helped Azula out of the clothes Katara had given her and into a fire nation night-gown.

"Lu Ten had suspected a betrayal might occur, he made sure we had everything you would need, he prioritized your safety and handpicked the others and for when the event occurred if the even occurred, sadly he was right, as per his wishes we have your traditional princess outfit, and the tribe kindly donated some warmer outfits for you to wear," Laune gestured to the different sized fire nation outfits for when Azula would get older and fit into them.

"Get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day," Laune pulled back the blanket and Azula walked over to the fire-place breathing in and then igniting the fire in the metal fireplace.

She then slid into the bed and yawned. Laune gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

"Goodnight princess Azula," she said quietly as Azula watched the blue fire burn strongly.

She closed her eyes as the warmth reminded her of home, where her older brother Zuko would pretend he was a soldier, where her friends Mai and Ty lee would play with her during the day. Where her father was proud of her for what she could do. Where her mother had comforted her when she was sad. Azula drifted off to sleep with a sad smile on her face.


	3. A new Home, A new Friend

**Last Time:**

"_Now that everyone is here we may begin," Hakoda said._

"_Who was in charge of bringing this girl here?" a man asked._

"_That would be me, under direct orders of Prince Lu Ten son of grand lotus Iroh, my name is Captain Lin Shiala of the White Lotus," she bowed with her fist over her heart._

"_She's only a child Bato," Hakoda retorted._

"_She is the rightful heir to the Fire Nation, if she dies then there is no one to succeed the throne," Lin stated._

"_Laune is from the Northern Water Tribe, she is willing to stay and live here and be her guardian, and our ship will make regular patrols, I will take her aboard twice a week,"_

"_And what about the other kids in the village? Will she just be allowed to socialize with them?" Bato looked at Azula._

"_She seemed to get along fine with Katara, and she's just a little girl Bato, little girls need friends," Hakoda looked at his daughter who had a big grin on her face._

"_Your girl is lucky enough to be a water bender, of course she'd get along with her, as for the other kids who aren't so fortunate, how will they react if Azula starts throwing fire at them? They don't have the ability to shield themselves with water,"_

"_Hakoda can you give me a hand to start the fire?" Kya asked her husband looking at the fireplace._

"_Uh-I can do that if you want," Azula spoke up quietly._

_Azula breathed in deeply and exhaled getting into a basic stance. She then released her breath punching forward sending blue flames at the wood in the fireplace igniting it instantly. She then returned to the table and everyone looked at the blue flame burning brightly warmer than an ember flame._

"_I haven't felt warmth like this since I was in the Earth Kingdom, it is truly magical to feel it here," Kanna remarked._

"_Lu Ten had suspected a betrayal might occur, he made sure we had everything you would need, he prioritized your safety and handpicked the others and incase the event occurred, sadly he was right, as per his wishes we have your traditional princess outfit, and the tribe kindly donated some warmer outfits for you to wear," Laune gestured to the different sized fire nation outfits for when Azula would get older and fit into them._

"_Goodnight princess Azula," she said quietly as Azula watched the blue fire burn strongly._

_She closed her eyes as the warmth reminded her of home, where her older brother Zuko would pretend he was a soldier, where her friends Mai and Ty lee would play with her during the day. Where her father was proud of her for what she could do. Where her mother had comforted her when she was sad. Azula drifted off to sleep with a sad smile on her face._

**Chapter 3: A new Home, a new Friend**

Azula awoke to the feeling of the sun rising. She slid out of bed and looked at the fireplace which had gone out hours ago. The coldness on the earth beneath her caused her to shiver momentarily. Next to the fireplace was a small stack of wood, Azula walked over and picked up a few pieces placing them in the fireplace.

She took in a deep breath getting into the basic stance, exhaling she pushed an open palm forwards in the direction of the fireplace a blue flame igniting immediately.

She then did what Lin and her had done every morning when the sun rose. She sat down cross-legged on a mat in front of the fireplace and placed her hands in her lap overlaying.

Closing her eyes she inhaled and exhaled taking deep breaths and feeling the sun start its journey bringing light to the place she was at. The blue flame rose and fell according to Azula's breathing, she continued this for another 10 minutes.

Movement in another part of the house alerted Azula to hushed voices talking, trying to not wake her up if she was still sleeping, she got up quietly and pressed herself against the earth wall listening in on the conversation.

"Captain is there any news of the whereabouts of anyone else in the royal family?" Laune's voice whispered.

"Unfortunately there has been none from any of our members, we must assume the worst case scenario and that the rest of her family is dead," Lin's reply was equally as quiet.

"So she really is the only heir then," Laune asked and Lin nodded.

"I feel real bad for the kid," Lin sighed and sipped some tea Azula hadn't even noticed was on the table.

"You can stop listening in on us like you're still asleep Azula," Lin said without even glancing towards where Azula was.

"Sorry," Azula slowly walked out and sat at the table with Laune and Lin.

"Is it true that my family is dead?" Azula asked her voice trembling.

"We don't know about that honey, but they are missing and none of our other members around the world know about their whereabouts so we must assume the worst leaving you as the sole heir," Lin placed a caring hand on Azula's.

"I've got to get back to the ship, have a good day Azula," Lin kissed the young girl on her forehead before leaving the only stone house amongst the lines of igloos.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Laune asked and Azula nodded her stomach rumbling.

Azula was awake enough to take in the craftsmanship of their home, It was basic stone made straight by Marc and his crew. The rooms were divided by the rock and she hadn't even considered a kitchen which Laune had walked into.

"Can you give me a hand?" Laune's voice echoed from the kitchen and Azula walked in.

"Light the stove for me please," Laune gestured to the stove while she poured rice into a pot and used her bending to clean the starch out of the rice.

Azula shakily pointed two fingers at the stove and closed her eyes squeezing them tightly as she tried to send fire out of her two fingers. A large spike in her chi sent the uncontrollable fire from her fingers free onto the stove knocking Azula back at the same time.

Quick to react Laune took the water she was using to clean the rice and dumped it over the stove putting the fire out immediately.

Laune dropped to the floor and cradled the crying fire bender in her arms whispering words of comfort.

"It's okay Azula, it's okay," Laune repeated over and over in a soothing tone.

Azula's cry died down to a sob and Laune examined her hand to find that Azula had burnt herself with the blue roaring flames she produced.

She produced water from a leopard seal skin flasks and placed it on the burn, the water glowed around the burnt area and slowly started to heal it. This continued until the burn was almost unnoticeable.

"Your chi is everywhere, promise me you won't fire bend until you're with Lin and I this afternoon?" Laune looked Azula in the eyes.

"Okay," Azula looked down.

Laune stood up and went over to the now drenched stove and removed the water. She then took up some spark rocks and used them to start the fire underneath the stove. She then placed the pot with rice in it on top of the stove and another pan as well. In the pan she started cooking some fish to eat with the rice.

Azula sat at the table staring as she watched the water bender cook. Many thoughts were running through her head. The revelation that her family is presumed dead was taking its toll on her as she just wanted to curl up in bed and do nothing for as long as it took to take the pain away. Instead she had to go to classes with the rest of the water tribe kids, so she would do what she usually did when she was hurt or upset, she would show no emotion to anyone.

A delicious smell wafted into her nostrils as Laune exited the kitchen with two bowls and a plate; she placed one bowl in front of Azula and then the plate in the center while the other bowl was in front of her.

The bowls were full of rice while the plate contained the fried fish. Azula took some of the flesh of the fish and placed it in her bowl while Laune did the same after her. They ate in complete silence. After breakfast Azula went to her room to get changed while Laune cleaned up.

The water tribe clothes were alien to her so she wore the royal princess gowns she always wore despite the harsh cold environment.

"Azula I may not be your mother, but as your guardian I suggest you wear something warmer than that," Laune frowned at Azula's choice of clothes.

"My chi will keep me warm, even if it is fluctuating," Azula replied coldly.

"Is there anything I can say that will change your mind?" Laune asked concern clear in her voice.

Azula shook her head and Laune sighed. '_I'm not very good at this parent thing_' Laune thought to herself as she watched the young fire bender with worry.

The sun had barely started casting its warmth and light on the village when Azula left the warmth of the stone house and set foot in the cold of the frozen village. Azula put her crown on before leaving. Laune yawned clearly tired from having been up early but none the less she led Azula to the igloo where Katara, Sokka and their parents lived.

Soft voices could be heard from inside as they were just waking up, Azula peeked inside to see that Kya was up and about.

"Hello is anyone awake?" Laune asked as quietly as she could.

"Yes, come on in, I was just about to wake Katara and Sokka up," Kya motioned for them to come in and they did so.

Azula sat down on the animal skin rugs crossing her legs and sitting there waiting, a stone cold expression painted across her pale features. Kya disappeared into another part of the igloo and when she reappeared Katara bounded into the room excited despite still being in her sleeping clothes. Azula stared at how enthusiastic the girl was as she was hurrying to get ready faster than Azula had ever been. Azula used to be excited when Mai and Ty lee would be coming for the day but she doubted she would be able to get ready as quick as Katara had.

"Katara don't forget breakfast," Kya reminded from the other room.

"I know mum!" Katara replied and eagerly went to receive a warm bowl of rice and the same green dish from the night before.

"Azula do you need any food?" Kya asked.

"No thanks, I just ate," Azula replied politely.

Hakoda walked out not long later and greeted Laune with a firm hand shake. They exchanged brief looks before Laune leant down to talk to Azula.

"I'm going with Chief Hakoda to help establish lookouts in case of attacks from the new self-proclaimed fire lord, that way we can stop them before they get anywhere near us, I'll be back later this afternoon with Lin for your lessons, be a good kid okay?" Laune smiled and hugged Azula.

"Okay," Azula replied giving a faint smile but then her cold expression returned.

"And remember, no matter how angry other kids make you, don't fire bend alright?" Laune voiced her concern yet again.

"I'll try my best not to," Azula sighed hoping that she wouldn't be pushed to that point.

"Kya will take you to class," Laune smiled and left with Hakoda.

"Is that all you're wearing? You're going to freeze," Katara stated openly when Laune and Hakoda had left.

"No I won't, I can warm myself with my chi," Azula tried to say as confidently as she could.

"You can do that?" Katara asked wide eyed.

Azula gave a nod as her reply trying to be as distant as she could. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be back in the Fire Nation. She wanted everything to go back to the way it was where Ty Lee and Mai would be turning up any minute. Where she would be able to tease Zuko to the ends of the earth. How quickly and cruelly that was taken from the young girl barely old enough to understand what was truly going on in the world.

Kya walked out and gasped at Azula's clothes. She didn't say anything though but her expression definitely showed concern for the fire benders choice of clothing.

"How are you two able to be so awake in the morning," Sokka grumbled coming and sitting with a warm bowl of rice.

"I'm a fire bender, I rise with the sun," Azula said coldly.

"I'm Sokka, I rise with food," Sokka replied causing Azula's glare to falter giving a brief smile while Katara giggled freely.

"Ready for your first day?" Kya asked when Sokka and Katara had finished their food.

Azula shrugged in response which Kya took as a fair answer. They left the igloo and Azula walked next to Katara while Kya led them through the village to an open area where other kids had begun gathering. Azula noticed she seemed to be getting suspicious glares from some of the other kids while others looked at her out of curiosity.

"Alright, now that everyone is here class can begin," an older looking man spoke.

Azula was profoundly bored through class as they were learning about the origins of the southern water tribe. While it was interesting to some, Azula found it quite hard to be engaged so she kept her same cold expression hoping that no one would try to talk to her or get her involved. Sadly her hopes weren't to be trusted as Katara had taken it on herself to get Azula involved with the other kids. She could not have been more grateful for class to end.

When the teacher left and Katara had walked up to Azula they were surrounded by other kids.

"What's a fire nation trash doing amongst us," one boy stated.

"Why are you even her filth," another said.

"You should go back to where you came from loser," another added.

"It's your fault we're fighting a war," they all began to gang up on Azula.

She felt completely isolated, Katara held her hand and squeezed it giving her as much comfort and reassurance as she could. Azula was grateful that Katara wanted to be her friend as Katara started letting the boys have it.

"Wasn't it your father who tried to steal some extra supplies," Katara countered and the boy glared at her.

"You should think twice about picking on someone when you yourself have done bad things," Katara shouted at another.

"Shut up!" he spat and Azula watched outraged as his hand connected with Katara's cheek sending the girl down with a mark on her cheek.

"Hold her, I'm going to show this fire nation trash that she doesn't belong here," Azula felt two pairs of arms grab her arms and hold her still.

'_You promised you wouldn't fire bend_' Azula reminded herself.

'_They're going to hurt you, you need to defend yourself_' her inner voice reasoned.

'_I shouldn't, it wouldn't be right_' Azula argued.

'_They hurt Katara, your only friend, you can't let them get away with that_' she was right. Katara had been hurt defending Azula. That moment Azula decided that the only person she'd open up to would be Katara as the girl had taken a blow meant for her and defended her knowing fully who she was.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Azula warned giving the boys a chance to back off.

Azula closed her eyes inhaling and exhaling deeply. The boys holding her and attacking her misinterpreted this for her giving up and accepting the beating they were about to lay into her.

As the boy moved to punch Azula in her gut her foot shot out emitting a blue flame directed towards him. His reflexes made him jump back but the fire burnt through his clothes and a burn mark was produced on his arm. Concentrating she sent bursts of fire from both of her feet directed at the snowy ground propelling her into the air and out of the grips of the two boys who were dumbfounded by what had just occurred.

"Leave me alone!" Azula shouted and the boys immediately started to run.

Azula bent down and pulled the hood off of Katara and looked at her. There was a mark on her face where the slap had been.

"Are you okay?" Azula asked gently.

"Yeah, thanks," Katara looked up at Azula.

"I'm really sorry you got hurt because of me," Azula placed her warm palm against Katara's cheek which the young water bender leant into due to its warmth.

"Would you like to go penguin sledding?" Katara asked her eyes lighting up.

"Sure, how do we do that?" Azula asked unsure.

"Follow me!" Katara said brightly and took Azula's hand in her own pulling her around the village and out of a sidewall.

Katara ran along with Azula on her heels as they approached a wide open range on the ice where penguins were grouped near the water's edge. Azula stopped next to Katara breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.

"Okay, how are we going to get two?" Azula asked huffing.

"Watch, and learn," Katara grinned and held out a freshly caught fish.

Penguins immediately surrounded them all trying to get the fish. Katara grabbed one and motioned for Azula to grab another. Azula got one and none of them protested as Katara and Azula got on their backs. Katara fed the penguins the fish and looked at Azula.

"Hold on!" Katara giggled.

"Hold whaa!" Azula began but the penguins glided off with Katara and Azula on their backs.

Azula felt her hair lift as the penguins glided along the ice. They made many turns and jumps which ended with Azula having snow on her face. Azula slowly started to let go as she began having something she almost forgot about. Fun.

When the penguins came to a stop Azula and Katara were giggling like best friends.

"See I told you it was fun!" Katara said grinning.

"You were right," Azula agreed then they heard a loud yelp.

"What was that?" Katara asked scared.

"I don't know but it came from over here," Azula started walking towards the source.

"Maybe we should leave," Katara suggested.

"Don't be scared come on, I'll protect you," Azula pouted.

"Okay fine," Katara followed Azula as they rounded the corner they found a small white wolf surrounded by larger black wolves.

"What are they doing?" Katara whispered to Azula who was watching.

"They're attacking it, they're attacking it because it's different," Azula replied recognizing how similar she was to the white wolf.

"What should we do?" Katara asked.

"I'm not going to let it die," Azula ran forward as the black wolves went to attack again.

Azula sent out a fire blast in front of the black wolves causing them to jump back from the blue flames.

"Leave it alone!" Azula shouted and stood in front of the white wolf.

The black wolves snarled in response and jumped to attack Azula a clear intent in its eyes. Azula moved to the side and shot fire in response. All the white Katara watched biting her nails nervously. The snow in front of the wolves melted causing a small trench between the wolves and Azula. The wolves eventually gave up as the blue flames threatened to burn their flesh.

When they had left Azula turned and bent down looking at the injured white wolf. Its eyes were pink and its fur was snow white.

"Hey, don't be afraid of me," Azula cooed holding her hand out for the wolf to smell.

"I know how you feel," Azula smiled as the wolf licked her hand and drew closer looking at her curiously.

"Well, you're safe now; don't get into more trouble okay?" Azula smiled and walked back to where Katara was.

"Wow, that was amazing," Katara said.

"Everyone needs someone to defend them," Azula shrugged.

"What you did was more than that," Katara hugged Azula whose cheeks pinked as she blushed.

"Let's head back to the village," Katara said and the two girls walked back smiling at each other.

"We're being followed," Azula said as she heard footsteps from somewhere behind her.

A large shadow appeared and Azula and Katara turned as it drew near. Katara held onto Azula's arm as Azula was ready for whatever it was. The shadow got smaller as the small white wolf appeared from behind a buildup of snow. It trotted over to the two and rubbed itself against Azula's leg.

"Awwww she likes you," Katara bent down.

"You should keep her!" Katara exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Azula asked looking at her incredulously.

"Because she likes you, and she is so cute," Katara giggled.

"Well, she is cute," Azula bent down and gently tried to pick the white wolf up which it allowed her.

Azula looked at it face to face. The wolfs tongue snaked out and licked Azula's nose causing Azula to giggle. She looked at its pink eyes and saw a reflection of herself in them.

"Alright, I'll keep her," Azula said eventually.

"What's her name going to be?" Katara asked jumping up and down excitedly.

"I think, I'll call her Kita," Azula said after giving it some thought.

"Cute name!" Katara reached out to pet the small wolf which responded by licking Katara's hand.

"Kita, how would you like to come with me?" Azula asked and smiled as the wolf gave an adorably small but happy howl.


	4. Repercussions and Exile

**Last Time:**

"_Captain is there any news of the whereabouts of anyone else in the royal family?" Laune's voice whispered._

"_Unfortunately there has been none from any of our members, we must assume the worst case scenario and that the rest of her family is dead," Lin's reply was equally as quiet._

"_So she really is the only heir then," Laune asked and Lin nodded._

"_I feel real bad for the kid," Lin sighed and sipped some tea Azula hadn't even noticed was on the table._

"_Light the stove for me please," Laune gestured to the stove while she poured rice into a pot and used her bending to clean the starch out of the rice._

_Azula shakily pointed two fingers at the stove and closed her eyes squeezing them tightly as she tried to send fire out of her two fingers. A large spike in her chi sent the uncontrollable fire from her fingers free onto the stove knocking Azula back at the same time._

_Quick to react Laune took the water she was using to clean the rice and dumped it over the stove putting the fire out immediately._

_Laune dropped to the floor and cradled the crying fire bender in her arms whispering words of comfort._

"_Your chi is everywhere, promise me you won't fire bend until you're with Lin and I this afternoon?" Laune looked Azula in the eyes._

"_How are you two able to be so awake in the morning," Sokka grumbled coming and sitting with a warm bowl of rice._

"_I'm a fire bender, I rise with the sun," Azula said coldly._

"_I'm Sokka, I rise with food," Sokka replied causing Azula's glare to falter giving a brief smile while Katara giggled freely._

"_What's a fire nation trash doing amongst us," one boy stated._

"_Why are you even her filth," another said._

"_You should go back to where you came from loser," another added._

"_It's your fault we're fighting a war," they all began to gang up on Azula._

_She felt completely isolated, Katara held her hand and squeezed it giving her as much comfort and reassurance as she could. 'You promised you wouldn't fire bend' Azula reminded herself._

'_They're going to hurt you, you need to defend yourself' her inner voice reasoned._

'_I shouldn't, it wouldn't be right' Azula argued._

'_They hurt Katara, your only friend, you can't let them get away with that' she was right. Katara had been hurt defending Azula. That moment Azula decided that the only person she'd open up to would be Katara as the girl had taken a blow meant for her and defended her knowing fully who she was._

"_I wouldn't if I were you," Azula warned giving the boys a chance to back off._

_Azula closed her eyes inhaling and exhaling deeply. The boys holding her and attacking her misinterpreted this for her giving up and accepting the beating they were about to lay into her._

_As the boy moved to punch Azula in her gut her foot shot out emitting a blue flame directed towards him. His reflexes made him jump back but the fire burnt through his clothes and a burn mark was produced on his arm. Concentrating she sent bursts of fire from both of her feet directed at the snowy ground propelling her into the air and out of the grips of the two boys who were dumbfounded by what had just occurred._

"_Leave me alone!" Azula shouted and the boys immediately started to run._

_Katara followed Azula as they rounded the corner they found a small white wolf surrounded by larger black wolves._

"_What are they doing?" Katara whispered to Azula who was watching._

"_They're attacking it, they're attacking it because it's different," Azula replied recognizing how similar she was to the white wolf._

"_I'm not going to let it die," Azula ran forward as the black wolves went to attack again._

"_Everyone needs someone to defend them," Azula shrugged._

"_What you did was more than that," Katara hugged Azula whose cheeks pinked as she blushed._

"_We're being followed," Azula said as she heard footsteps from somewhere behind her._

_A large shadow appeared and Azula and Katara turned as it drew near. Katara held onto Azula's arm as Azula was ready for whatever it was. The shadow got smaller as the small white wolf appeared from behind a buildup of snow. It trotted over to the two and rubbed itself against Azula's leg._

"_I think, I'll call her Kita," Azula said._

"_Kita, how would you like to come with me?" Azula asked and smiled as the wolf gave an adorably small but happy howl._

**Chapter 4: Repercussions and Exile; Kita the Spirit of the South**

Azula and Katara walked back into the village with Kita in Azula's arms. The two smiling at each other and giggling like friends do. Kita in response was huffing happily and occasionally licked Azula's arm.

"Azula, we'd like to speak with you," Hakoda said when the girls entered Katara's house.

Laune was standing there arms crossed. Azula looked from Hakoda to Laune and then she and Katara shared an '_Oh fuck_' look.

"What about?" Azula asked her eyes glued on the icy ground.

"Something that happened earlier," Hakoda crouched down and looked at her eyelevel.

"It wasn't my fault," Azula mumbled.

"Before we hear their side of the story, we'd like to hear yours Azula," Laune crouched down as well.

"No matter what they say, I'll take your word for it," Laune placed a gentle hand on Azula's shoulder.

"Okay so Katara and I were about to leave class, then a group of kids cornered us and began taunting me for being Fire Nation," Azula began.

"I gave them an earful and Niko hit me," Katara said pointing to the mark on the side of her face.

"Which then his friends grabbed my arms and he was about to beat me up, I tried to warn them against doing it that I wouldn't just be held there and take a beating. And I was also upset for Katara being hurt, so I did the only thing I knew how to do, I defended myself and my friend, it's not my fault they didn't heed my warning," Azula said her eyes glued to the ground.

"Niko, his father was the one caught stealing from our supplies?" Kya asked Hakoda who nodded.

"Indeed, this might be a new revelation for them to get exiled, laying a hand on my daughter and causing Azula to defend herself using the only means available, the council will side with Niko, however unless a witness comes forth it'll be Azula's word against Niko and his friends," Hakoda sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to burn him I just meant to make him and his friends leave Katara and I alone," Azula said hugging Kita close to her chest.

"It's quite alright Azula, put in your position I would have done the same myself," Hakoda smiled.

"So, who is your little friend?" Laune asked looking at the snow white wolf in Azula's arms.

"Oh, this is Kita! I saved her from being attacked by a pack of black wolves," Azula exclaimed her attitude instantly brightening at the mention of Kita.

"Even if the tribe hasn't accepted you, the spirits have, the white wolf is the symbol of faith to our tribe, while the black is the symbol of strength, although the south hasn't been connected to the spirits for nearly 100 years, for you to have discovered the white wolf is a sign that the spirits accept you," Hakoda smiled and then stood.

"Come we must go to the council meeting," Hakoda ushered them out of the igloo and towards the large council one.

When they entered Azula held onto Kita tighter the white wolf growling a little bit, not out of pane but he growl at the group of boys that were the ones who attacked Azula and Katara as if having read what they had done from Azula's mind.

"Now that the culprits are here, we may begin," Bato said coldly.

"Niko, would you like to tell us your side of the story," Hakoda said taking his stop next to Kanna and Bato.

"Yes chief Hakoda, my friends and I were leaving class, we were just talking about what to do as we usually did when I accidently brushed Azula's shoulder with my own. I apologized immediately and meant her no disrespect, but she got angry and burnt me with her bending, I don't even know what I did to deserve this," He said holding up the burn for all to see.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Katara shouted.

"Katara, hold your tongue," Bato exclaimed.

Kita started barking at the boys rather loudly. She was trying to get out of Azula's arms and Azula had to hold her tighter to make sure Kita didn't do anything silly.

"Azula, we'd like to hear your side of the story," Hakoda said looking at Azula giving her a reassuring smile.

"Okay, I was about to leave class when Katara walked up and wanted me to come with her to do something fun, As we were about to leave we got cornered by Niko and his goons, they started calling me names, saying that I was fire nation trash, I was happy to take it but Katara defended me and Niko hit her, then he and his friends grabbed me and he was going to beat me up, I warned him, I said for him to leave me alone but he said that he was going to beat me up for being fire nation trash, I didn't want to hurt anyone but he left me no choice, I used what I had to defend myself," Azula said keeping Kita from jumping out of her arms.

"It would seem that, if Azula had intended to burn Niko, he would be far more burnt than his arm," Kanna said.

"How are we supposed to just trust her? And why is she holding that white wolf the symbol of our tribe!" Niko's father exclaimed standing next to his son.

"Kita chose me?" Azula said confused by his words.

"Bullshit, a white wolf would choose the pure water tribe blood, not some fire nation girl, my father's father was the chief of the tribe more than 100 years ago it should come to me or my boy not her" he retorted.

"If the white wolf did choose her, it would mean that the spirits have accepted her amongst our own," Hakoda stated.

"That girl burnt my son, and now she is holding that wolf hostage expecting us to side with her because she has it in her grasps," he shouted outraged.

"Azula, would you be willing to put her down and let her decide whom she has chosen as her partner?" Hakoda asked a knowing smile on his face.

"Sure," Azula bent down and let Kita onto the ground.

"Kita, no attacking anyone okay?" Azula asked and the wolf grumbled a bit.

"Come to my white wolf," Niko smirked thinking he'd won.

Kita sat in her spot just staring at him. He held out his hand beckoning her to come to him, eventually she trotted over looking at him. His grin got wider as he looked at Kita.

"See she chooses me!" Niko exclaimed.

Kita started growling loudly and then she jumped and bit into the burn on his arm.

"Ow! Get it off! Get it off!" Niko exclaimed as Kita hung onto his arm her teeth in his flesh as he was swinging his arm around.

"Kita let go of him," Azula said and Kita dropped off his arm and she did something that made Azula very proud of her.

Kita urinated on Niko's leg and then stuck her black nose in the air and walked back to Azula licking Azula's cheek as she bent down to pick the white wolf up again.

"I think that makes it clear who the white wolf has accepted," Hakoda looked at Bato who was wide eyed in disbelief.

"This is outrageous! She must have enchanted it!" Niko's father protested.

"That is enough! The wolf has nothing to do with the charges against Azula of the fire nation," Bato exclaimed.

"Um, excuse me sir, but I saw what happened today may I please come in?" the voice of a shy young girl Katara and Azula's age popped her head into the entrance.

"Yes, please come in," Bato said and she entered and stood in front of everyone.

"What did you see little one?" Hakoda asked.

"I um, I was about to go home and start helping mum with chores when I heard Niko shouting, I went to investigate and I saw him and his friends cornering Katara and Azula. Katara was defending Azula and then he hit her. His friends then grabbed Azula and he called her a piece of trash and that he was going to beat her up. Azula warned them to leave her alone but they didn't listen. Niko went to punch Azula but she reacted only defending herself," she said.

"She's lying!" Niko shouted.

"You're with them aren't you?" he accused.

"How can she be with us if I don't even know her name nor have I ever seen her before?" Azula raised an eyebrow.

"Councilors, let's convene," Hakoda said and the 13 councilors went into a separate room only to emerge 10 minutes later.

"Due to the witness, it is decided that the council agrees that Azula of the Fire Nation acted out of self-defense and that the claims Niko and his group have against her are false. Niko and his group will be punished for their behavior as well as striking the daughter of a respected councilman and the daughter of the chief of the tribe at that. After much conversation, we have decided that Niko and his group will not be allowed to go through their rite of passage in the southern water tribe until the age of 16, therefor they will be considered a child until their ice dodging trial at the age of 16," Bato announced the verdict.

"This is preposterous!" Niko's father yelled.

"That is the final decision of the council, this session is adjourned," Bato said.

"I will not stand for it!" Niko's father produced a blade from his coat and launched himself at Azula deadly intent on his face.

Before he could make contact with Azula a bright light flashed throughout the room as Kita's eyes were glowing blue. Above her a large wolf stood its jaws around the blade. Biting down the blade was crushed between its powerful jaws. Everyone in the room immediately bowed, except Niko and his father who were shocked.

"_You dare attack a guardian? You Nikolai of the Southern Water Tribe! Grandson of Chief Lucao, Despite the evidence given, and the clarity of whom I favor you defy the spirits!_" The glowing blue wolf snarled at Nikolai.

"Why her, why not my son!" Nikolai said furiously.

"_Your son does not have the heart of a true warrior, though she may be born from a different nation, I do not choose base on history I choose base on heart and you, Nikolai and your son have hearts cold as ice, you would only use my blessing to obtain your desires, greed that has soured your heart and tainted your ancestry_," the wolf growled causing the large igloo to shake bits of snow and ice starting to fall yet no one moved at all.

"You are a fool, she will end this village," Nikolai berated.

"_Your are accusing a spirit, one whose been around for thousands of years of being a fool, for generations I have watched your village, I have watched it grow, I have watched it perish, and in the heart of Azula of the fire nation, I see an era of peace for everyone, except you. You and your son are banished from my land, leave, and never return_," it snarled.

"What of my wife and daughter," he asked realizing his mistake.

"_They will be allowed to live here in peace, you and your son must leave by dawn tomorrow or I will come and find you_," the wolf howled before disappearing back into the extremely small form of Kita.

Everyone looked up and their attention all turned to Nikolai and Niko. The council got back into their seats.

"The spirits has spoken, you leave before dawn Nikolai and Niko, there is nothing we can do or we risk the spirits wrath on the entire village, say your goodbyes tonight," Bato said and Nikolai looked to Niko both of them had defeat written all over their faces.

Azula knew she shouldn't be smiling like she was but somehow she had a permanent smile on her face. Kita growled at Niko and Nikolai as they exited the igloo and her pink eyes flashed blue momentarily as if to remind them that the spirit is watching.

"I had my superstitions about you Azula, but it's hard to argue with a spirit, if the spirit of the south has chosen you to help bring peace to the world, then the tribe and I accept you, you are no longer Azula of the Fire Nation, but Azula of the southern water tribe," Bato said and the other councilors nodded their agreement.

Laune walked up to Azula with a smile on her face.

"Well, that was very interesting," Laune said.

"So… can I keep her?" Azula asked childishly a grin on her face still.

"Don't think it would matter if I said no, you would anyway," Laune smiled.


	5. The Southern Raiders part 1

**Authors Note: Sorry this one took longer, was debating how to write the emotional scene where Kya "disappears" as well as having my parents wedding anniversary to celebrate. The Southern Raider chapter will be in two parts.**

**Last Time:**

"_Azula, we'd like to speak with you," Hakoda said when the girls entered Katara's house._

_Laune was standing there arms crossed. Azula looked from Hakoda to Laune and then she and Katara shared an 'Oh fuck' look._

"_It wasn't my fault," Azula mumbled._

"_Okay so Katara and I were about to leave class, then a group of kids cornered us and began taunting me for being Fire Nation," Azula began._

"_I gave them an earful and Niko hit me," Katara said pointing to the mark on the side of her face._

"_Which then his friends grabbed my arms and he was about to beat me up, I tried to warn them against doing it that I wouldn't just be held there and take a beating. And I was also upset for Katara being hurt, so I did the only thing I knew how to do, I defended myself and my friend, it's not my fault they didn't heed my warning," Azula said her eyes glued to the ground._

"_So, who is your little friend?" Laune asked looking at the snow white wolf in Azula's arms._

"_Oh, this is Kita! I saved her from being attacked by a pack of black wolves," Azula exclaimed her attitude instantly brightening at the mention of Kita._

"_Now that the culprits are here, we may begin," Bato said coldly._

"_Niko, would you like to tell us your side of the story," Hakoda said taking his stop next to Kanna and Bato._

"_Yes chief Hakoda, my friends and I were leaving class, we were just talking about what to do as we usually did when I accidently brushed Azula's shoulder with my own. I apologized immediately and meant her no disrespect, but she got angry and burnt me with her bending, I don't even know what I did to deserve this," He said holding up the burn for all to see._

"_Okay, I was about to leave class when Katara walked up and wanted me to come with her to do something fun, As we were about to leave we got cornered by Niko and his goons, they started calling me names, saying that I was fire nation trash, I was happy to take it but Katara defended me and Niko hit her, then he and his friends grabbed me and he was going to beat me up, I warned him, I said for him to leave me alone but he said that he was going to beat me up for being fire nation trash, I didn't want to hurt anyone but he left me no choice, I used what I had to defend myself," Azula said keeping Kita from jumping out of her arms._

"_It would seem that, if Azula had intended to burn Niko, he would be far more burnt than his arm," Kanna said._

"_Bullshit, a white wolf would choose the pure water tribe blood, not some fire nation girl, my father's father was the chief of the tribe more than 100 years ago it should come to me or my boy not her" he retorted._

"_That girl burnt my son, and now she is holding that wolf hostage expecting us to side with her because she has it in her grasps," he shouted outraged._

"_Kita, no attacking anyone okay?" Azula asked and the wolf grumbled a bit._

"_Come to me white wolf," Niko smirked thinking he'd won._

_Kita sat in her spot just staring at him. He held out his hand beckoning her to come to him, eventually she trotted over looking at him. His grin got wider as he looked at Kita._

"_See she chooses me!" Niko exclaimed._

_Kita started growling loudly and then she jumped and bit into the burn on his arm. _

"_Ow! Get it off! Get it off!" Niko exclaimed as Kita hung onto his arm her teeth in his flesh as he was swinging his arm around._

"_Um, excuse me sir, but I saw what happened today may I please come in?" the voice of a shy young girl Katara and Azula's age popped her head into the entrance._

"_Due to the witness, it is decided that the council agrees that Azula of the Fire Nation acted out of self-defense and that the claims Niko and his group have against her are false. Niko and his group will be punished for their behavior as well as striking the daughter of a respected councilman and the daughter of the chief of the tribe at that. After much conversation, we have decided that Niko and his group will not be allowed to go through their rite of passage in the southern water tribe until the age of 16, therefor they will be considered a child until their ice dodging trial at the age of 16," Bato announced the verdict._

"_I will not stand for it!" Niko's father produced a blade from his coat and launched himself at Azula deadly intent on his face._

_Before he could make contact with Azula a bright light flashed throughout the room as Kita's eyes were glowing blue. Above her a large wolf stood its jaws around the blade. Biting down the blade was crushed between its powerful jaws. "You are a fool, she will end this village," Nikolai berated._

"_Your are accusing a spirit, one whose been around for thousands of years of being a fool, for generations I have watched your village, I have watched it grow, I have watched it perish, and in the heart of Azula of the fire nation, I see an era of peace for everyone, except you. You and your son are banished from my land, leave, and never return," it snarled._

"_So… can I keep her?" Azula asked childishly a grin on her face still._

"_Don't think it would matter if I said no, you would anyway," Laune smiled._

**Chapter 5: The Southern Raiders Part 1**

It had been two winters since the incident with Niko and his father. Azula had been accepted as a member of the tribe yet most villagers tended to keep their distance, except for the other kids who had taken Azula in most of them happy that Niko and his band of bullies had finally been punished. Chihiro was the girl who witnessed Azula and her self-defense against Niko and his group. Azula herself had become slightly taller. Azula had learnt the basics of fire bending as well as regained control of her fluctuating chi from Lin. As Hakoda had promised he reconsidered and allowed Azula to train with the junior warriors, the white wolves. While Katara had been learning the basics of water bending from Laune. Chihiro, Katara and Azula were practically inseparable and often spent late nights star watching together. Chihiro had snow white hair and blue eyes which amongst the tribe was rare and she was bullied by Niko relentlessly because of it which is why she wasn't afraid to stand up for Azula when she had been accused of attacking Niko and his groupies. And then there was Kita who never left Azula's side, she had grown considerably. Even sleeping on the girls bed with her. That morning Azula did as she usually did waking up at the first sign of the sun rising, Kita complained as Azula got out of bed and set herself up for morning meditation. Kita repositioned herself on Azula's bed closing her eyes and dozing off again while Azula inhaled and exhaled the blue flames rising and falling according to her breathing. Half an hour later she heard the usual movement of Laune and then she heard the sound of fish frying and rice cooking. Azula got up and got dressed in the warm water tribe clothes that she had started wearing a few months after being accepted into the clan, she then walked out into the living area. Laune looked a lot different than she did in her armor; her hair was long and dark brown. Her eyes were the same dark brown but the reflected kindness in them like none Azula had ever seen. She wore the basic water tribe robes and even had a necklace around her neck.

"Why do you wear that necklace? Isn't that for married or engaged girls?" Azula asked leaning against the door arms crossed.

"Actually my fiancé gave this to me, he died in a Fire Nation attack," Laune said bringing the food over to the table and setting it down.

"Oh," Azula had never asked and now she wished she hadn't.

"It's alright child, the fire nation will get what's coming," Laune's words held an unspoken promise.

"Now hurry and eat, school's starting soon," Laune's whole demeanor changed instantly and she was back to being the caring motherly figure Azula had known for the past two and a bit years.

Azula began to eat and so did Laune, she knew that Laune would have patrols during the time she was at school and then her and Lin would come into the village to teach Katara and her bending. Sometimes they even sparred against each other. Chihiro would watch on the sidelines not taking either Katara or Azula's side in their friendly matches. After they did their bending training Katara would go home to do chores while Azula would take her broadswords and train with the White Wolves.

"Thanks for breakfast," Azula took her plate into the kitchen and grabbed her bag, she then walked over to where they kept their supply of fish.

"Kita come here girl," Azula cooed and the wolf was immediately up and Azula tossed a medium sized fish towards the white wolf who caught it in her jaws and started devouring it.

"Azula, what did I say about the size fish to feed Kita?" Laune raised an eyebrow crossing her arms.

"Only feed her small ones, he he, too late now," Azula laughed a bit knowing she was in trouble.

Kita had eaten her way through the fish and gave a loud burp causing Laune's frown to brighten up and become a small smile.

"What am I going to do with you two," Laune shook her head smiling at her adopted daughter and pet wolf.

"Love us more?" Azula asked and then ran away as Laune tried to grab her.

"You cheeky rascal!" Laune exclaimed as Azula ran over to her bag and picked it up Kita on her heels.

"I'll see you later mum!" Azula teased and ran out of their stone house onto the snowy ground heading towards Katara's igloo.

Azula ran all the way to Katara's where inside they were waking up. Azula walked in and was met with the warm hug of Kya welcoming her.

"Morning Azula, Katara and Sokka are still in bed, why don't you go and wake them up?" Kya smiled and Azula grinned.

She walked in and crept up slowly Kita behind her sneaking in no so subtly as her behind was in the air. But Kita gave it her best try, when they were ready Azula gave Kita a nod the wolf gave a loud Howl right next to Katara causing Katara to shoot up to be met with a snowball from Azula.

"Wake up!" Azula exclaimed laughing.

"You. Are. Dead!" Katara shouted wiping the snow off of her face and shoving her sleeping bag off her while Azula ran out of the room follow by Kita.

"Sokka get up we have school," Katara said to her slightly awake brother.

"Sleep now, school later," Sokka grumbled and turned over.

Katara rolled her eyes and walked into the living room where Azula was sitting with Kita. Kya brought over some rice and a bowl of soup placing both in front of Katara. Katara gave a glare at Azula for what she had done and Azula shrugged it off.

"I asked Azula to wake you up," Kya said as if she could read Katara's thoughts.

"Speaking of waking up, where is Sokka?" Kya frowned noticing Sokka hadn't joined them yet.

"Still sleeping," Katara yawned finishing her food and then going back into her and Sokka's room only to emerge a few minutes later dressed for the day.

"You girls know where you're going, I'm going to deal with your brother," Kya sighed and Katara nodded as she and Azula left.

"So did you ask Laune about the necklace?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, but… the answer wasn't very good, her fiancé is dead," Azula sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry," Katara replied her hands behind her; she brought some water from the ground and converted it into a snowball.

"Hey Azula," Katara smirked.

"Yeah?" Azula turned looking at Katara to have the snowball planted in her face.

"Now we're even!" Katara exclaimed and took off running towards the group of kids waiting for class to start.

"No fair!" Azula shouted and took off after Katara.

As they arrived Azula had managed to catch up and she jumped onto Katara tackling her to the ground. Their faces were inches apart and Azula could feel Katara's breath against her cheek and likewise. Azula then got up and Katara was immediately assaulted by Kita who licked the girl causing Katara to giggle.

"If you two are done we can start," the elder in charge of teaching the young children sighed looking at the pair and the white wolf.

"Sorry I'm late!" Chihiro ran up and tripped over causing both Azula and Katara to dive catching the girl before she hit the ground face first.

"Thanks guys," Chihiro said dazed and got up brushing the snow off of her.

Katara used her water bending to remove the snow from her clothes while Azula placed her hands together and let out a slow breath melting the snow completely off of her and warming her up. They then took their seats in the circle where the elder began the lessons. Azula had slowly started to enjoy the lessons. Today they were learning more about the spirits that the Southern Water tribe honored the spirit Accalia and Ylva the twin white wolf sisters and the original founders of the Southern Water tribe.

"Accalia and Ylva were two sisters that had the natural ability to water bend, they were originally from the Northern Water tribe but their bending was too unpredictable and wild to be used there so they and a few faithful friends left. They came across the ice in the south where the two girls encountered packs of black wolves. After fighting them off their group made camp where for the next few nights they were attacked more. On the full moon of the winter solstice the twins came across two white wolves. Their friends prepared to attack but Accalia and Ylva saw them as being different and instead of the same as the other barbaric wolves and they bowed to the two white wolves. The two wolves acknowledged their respects and they both formed one giant white wolf known as Weylyn the son of the very first wolf of the southern lands. With its blessing the Southern Water tribe was built and protected with Accalia and Ylva being the very first elders of the tribe. Any white wolf that came after was regarded as sacred and shall it choose a partner, that chosen person would bring peace to the Southern Water tribe," everyone's attention turned to Kita who was napping with her head on Azula's lap.

"There is always a price," he then said looking directly at Azula.

"So how much am I going to pay?" Azula asked and everyone started laughing.

"That ends today's lesson, see you all tomorrow," he said and all the kids started either leaving or getting into their groups.

"Hey, how about we have a snow war?" Chihiro suggested and a whole lot of kids all surrounded her in a circle as the teams were made.

"Alright we'll play Knights and Dragons, the dragons will guard a princess and the knights will have to rescue her," Sokka said and everyone liked the idea.

"Katara's the princess!" He then announced and Katara groaned loudly.

"What no fair!" Katara complained.

"It's okay Katara, I'll save you!" a boy known as Takahiro, who everyone just called Taka said smirking, Azula rolled her eyes as everyone knew Taka had a crush on Katara.

"If anyone is saving her dumb dumb, it's going to be me," Azula said and Sokka and his friends took up the positions of the dragons creating a fort out of snow while Azula and Taka and their group which included Chihiro stacked up on snowballs in their small fort.

"Everyone ready?" Sokka shouted.

"Yep!" Azula and an echo of others replied.

"Start the war!" Sokka shouted and the groups started launching snowballs at each other.

There weren't any rules except no face shots and try not to get hit, which was easy as Azula would 'cheat' as Sokka called it and Katara and her would call it 'Use the devices given to them' which would be Azula using her fire bending selfishly only using it to melt the snowballs coming too close to her. She would then retaliate with a snowball in her other hand which she had to pick up and throw quickly due to her heat being higher than most of the kids there.

Azula wasn't very accurate with her shots as they would miss 70% of the time with her hitting two maybe three kids or 'dragons' in this case taking them out of the game until the next round.

Just when the game was getting intense black stuff started falling from the sky instead of snow.

"I'm going to find mum," Katara said immediately and ran off the game forgotten.

"Warriors! To battle!" Hakoda shouted and all the women and children unable to fight ran into their igloos while Azula ran to her home grabbing her broadswords.

Sokka grabbed his club, and he and the other white wolves met.

"Alright, Fire nation attack, formation Alpha, Azula at the front her fire bending will hopefully give us an edge," Sokka said taking charge of the troops.

"Should we really be doing this?" one of the other boys asked.

"Luka, we're warriors it's what we've been training to do," Sokka exclaimed.

"He's right, we can do this," Azula said trying to find the confidence she was looking for.

"Alright, White wolves attack!" Sokka announced and the group ran towards the fire nation soldiers that were leaping off the dark battle ship that had the flags of the sea ravens.

**Authors ending note: Accalia and Ylva are two names that mean She-wolf, I decided on them due to the nature and symbolism I decided to give the wolves in the heritage of the Southern Water tribe. The name Accalia is of Latin origins while Ylva is of Scandinavian origin.**


	6. The Southern Raiders part 2

**Last Time:**

"_Actually my fiancé gave this to me, he died in a Fire Nation attack," Laune said bringing the food over to the table and setting it down._

"_Oh," Azula had never asked and now she wished she hadn't._

"_It's alright child, the fire nation will get what's coming," Laune's words held an unspoken promise._

"_Azula, what did I say about the size fish to feed Kita?" Laune raised an eyebrow crossing her arms._

"_What am I going to do with you two," Laune shook her head smiling at her adopted daughter and pet wolf._

"_Love us more?" Azula asked and then ran away as Laune tried to grab her._

"_I'll see you later mum!" Azula teased and ran out of their stone house onto the snowy ground heading towards Katara's igloo._

"_Sokka get up we have school," Katara said to her slightly awake brother._

"_Sleep now, school later," Sokka grumbled and turned over._

"_Accalia and Ylva were two sisters that had the natural ability to water bend, they were originally from the Northern Water tribe but their bending was too unpredictable and wild to be used there so they and a few faithful friends left. They came across the ice in the south where the two girls encountered packs of black wolves. After fighting them off their group made camp where for the next few nights they were attacked more. On the full moon of the winter solstice the twins came across two white wolves. Their friends prepared to attack but Accalia and Ylva saw them as being different and instead of the same as the other barbaric wolves and they bowed to the two white wolves. The two wolves acknowledged their respects and they both formed one giant white wolf known as Weylyn the son of the very first wolf of the southern lands. With its blessing the Southern Water tribe was built and protected with Accalia and Ylva being the very first elders of the tribe. Any white wolf that came after was regarded as sacred and shall it choose a partner, that chosen person would bring peace to the Southern Water tribe,"_

"_I'm going to find mum," Katara said immediately and ran off the game forgotten._

"_Warriors! To battle!" Hakoda shouted and all the women and children unable to fight ran into their igloos while Azula ran to her home grabbing her broadswords._

_Sokka grabbed his club, and he and the other white wolves met._

"_Alright, White wolves attack!" Sokka announced and the group ran towards the fire nation soldiers that were leaping off the dark battle ship that had the flags of the sea ravens._

**Chapter 6: The Southern Raiders part 2**

Azula darted forward of the group blocking some of the fire that was sent their way. The southern raider soldiers looked at each other surprised that a fire bender was amongst the water tribe villages. Sokka threw his boomerang hitting them while the rest of the white wolves fanned out to help the adults.

Azula and Kita made their way through the lines until they were stopped by someone of their height dressed in the fire nation uniforms.

"Hello Fire nation trash," the cruel voice of someone she hadn't seen for two years spoke and he took off his helmet revealing Niko.

"Niko? Why are you doing this?" Azula asked staring at the boy.

"You got my father and I kicked out of the tribe, we joined up with the fire nation for revenge against the tribe," he smirked and held his spear towards her.

"I was defending myself last time, this time I won't show any mercy for you," Azula drew the duel broadswords and Kita growled at Niko.

Niko darted forward stabbing his spear towards Azula's midriff, Azula countered by stepping to the side and planting her foot into Niko's chest sending him staggering back recovering from her blow. He then jabbed at Azula using his range against her. Azula blocked or dodged the shots he made at her ricocheting them off of her blades. As the two fought the ship of the White Lotus appeared and the white lotus soldiers got off of the ship immediately joining the brawl. Lin led them into battle against the southern raiders.

Niko swung the spear at Azula aiming to slice her head off but Azula countered cutting the spear in half. Niko then tossed the wooden end he was holding aside and tackled Azula to the ground using his superior strength. He started wailing away at Azula his fists meeting her face over and over again. Kita growled loudly and jumped onto the boy attacking him. Her sharp teeth ripped into Niko's flesh causing the boy to yelp in pain. One of the other Southern Raider soldiers knocked the wolf off of Niko before taking a look at Niko's wound.

"Bloody fire nation bitch," he cursed and took his helmet off revealing the face of Nikolai the father.

"Nikolai, why, how could you!" Hakoda exclaimed when he saw Nikolai.

"You kicked me and my son out! So we told the fire nation there was a fire bending girl and a water bender in the southern water tribe, we were dispatched with the southern raiders to take them out," Nikolai said darkly.

Niko ripped some of his uniform and used it to create a bind on the wound Kita had caused and then drew a sword that was hanging on his side. Azula got up and picked her broadswords up again holding them tighter. In the corner of her eye she saw Hakoda fighting Nikolai their weapons meeting against each other echoing as sword met club and vice versa. In the distance Lin was fighting off a group of soldiers using her bending. She sent fire blasts off in different directions.

"I got her!" a man shouted and he pulled Kya along the ground with him.

"Let her go!" Hakoda shouted when he was hit in the back of the head by Nikolai.

"Kya!" Lin shouted and kneed the guys she was facing running towards Kya.

The men who tried to stop her were quickly taken out. Azula watched in horror as she saw Nikolai aim his spear and let it go. Lin fell blood from her body soaking the sand, her eyes met Azula's before they rolled back into her eyes.

"I'm sorry princess…" Lin's voice drifted off into the wind.

"You!" Laune was at the side of her fallen captain looking at the man holding Kya.

"You again? Wasn't your fiancés death enough for you?" the man holding Kya smirked and it all added up then.

That man, the captain of the Southern Raiders was the man who killed Laune's fiancé. He raised his hand and brought it down fire shooting from his fists and the full force hitting Kya. Screams echoed throughout the entire village as Azula watched wide eyed. Her teacher lay on the ground in a pool of blood and Kya was being burnt. Kya's screams ceased and her body fell to the ground.

"You'll pay for that," Laune looked darkly and shot blasts of water towards the man who backed up blocking them and then returned her attacks with his own fire blasts.

Laune brought up a wall of water and then sent it at him bringing water into her hands and hardening it and shooting them through the waves. Laune had the advantage due to the terrain and she was wearing out the Southern Raider captain. Azula hadn't realized Nikolai was no longer near Hakoda and when she saw where he was it was too late.

"Mum watch out!" Azula cried as she started to move towards her, the world darkened around her as she saw the metal tip of a sword emerge from Laune's chest blood coating it.

Laune looked down at her chest where the sword emerged.

"That's for my boy you water bending whore," Nikolai's rough voice barked as he pulled out and Laune dropped to her knees gasping for air.

"_There is always a price to pay_," the voice of the elder haunted her as she watched her mother figure shed tears of scarlet red.

Azula let out a loud cry as if in pain and the grip on her broadswords would be crushing if the broadsword could feel it. Niko used this chance and tried to attack. Azula saw it coming and she whirled around redirecting his sword with one blade while bringing her other across and slicing his head clean off of his body. Blood spurted out of where Niko's head used to be coating half of Azula's face as Niko's head rolled to a stop and his body fell.

"Niko! You fire nation trash I'm going to kill you!" Nikolai roared as he saw the headless body of his son with its head a few meters away.

He stalked towards Azula when Kita stood in front of him growling fiercely.

"Get out of my way you mutt," he hissed and went to walk forwards when Kita's eyes glowed blue and the wind picked up around her.

Her body disappeared and the giant wolf spirit was in its place a murderous intent painted plainly on its face. The water tribe warriors all bowed immediately when the spirit emerged while the fire nation soldiers looked at them strangely.

"_You were banished from my land and now you led an attack hurting those dear to me! Your life shall now be ripped from you_," Weylyn the white wolf spirit barked and ran forward.

Nikolai's blade could not pierce the spirit as it is not a living being. He cried out in pain as the wolf picked his body up in its powerful jaws and his screams echoed throughout the entire southern land as he was crushed and then devoured by the spirit.

"Fall back! Everyone get back to the ship!" the leader of the southern raiders ordered and the fire nation troops minus the dead ran back to the ship leaving as fast as they could.

Azula ignored what was going on around her as she ran towards Laune and cradled the fallen water bending in her arms tears freely falling.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Azula cried pushing her head into Laune's chest.

"No my child, I am sorry, sorry for leaving you alone," scarlet tears were falling from the benders eyes.

Laune reached a hand up and touched Azula's face gently and Azula leant into the touch.

"I'm sorry, I broke my promise, but I will never leave you Azula, you're the daughter I never had and I could not have asked for anyone better," Laune said weakly as she reached around her neck.

"Take this and remember I'll always be watching you my child," Laune placed her betrothal necklace into Azula's palm.

"I'm proud, so proud of you, Azula, my fiery daughter," Laune gave a faint smile stroking Azula's dark hair gently.

"Kita, take care of her for me won't you?" Laune looked at the white wolf who had returned to its small form, the wolf licked her hand in response.

"Don't cry Azula, I'll see you again someday," a small smile played across Laune's face before she closed her eyes, her hand dropped from Azula's cheek and her body fell limp on the snow.

"No, No, No, No, No, No, No," Azula repeated to herself over and over.

"Mum, mum please don't go," Azula said down shaking the limp body trying to wake her up.

"Mama, Mama wake up please," Azula placed her head onto the bodies chest crying her eyes out.

Kita sat next to the girl and she let out a loud howl, moments later from out of the snow black wolves started surrounding them. Instead of attacking the villages they all sat and howled in response to Kita's howl.

"Mum, Mum!" Katara's voice shouted as she ran over to the burnt body.

"Ugh. Kya!" Hakoda ran over to where Katara was kneeling.

"Mum!" Sokka ran over and joined his sister and father.

"I promise, I will hunt that man down and make him pay," Azula looked up clutching the necklace.

She then placed it around her neck running her hand over the pattern that was the traditional symbol for the people of the water tribe. Slowly she got up placing the swords back in the scabbard, she walked gingerly back towards the only solid building dragging the broadswords via the sash the scabbard had. Her clothes and half of her face was covered in now dry blood. Azula dropped the swords in the living room and walked to Laune's room, she could smell the sea in Laune's bed and clothes. Curling up on the bed Azula barely noticed when Kita jumped and joined her. Azula's eyes were heavy, her body was sore and her heart ached. She closed her eyes and everything faded into blackness. Imaged replayed as memories of the event tormented Azula as she slept.

**Authors note: Please don't hate me for this, I already hate myself enough. Believe it or not I was really emotional when writing the events that transpired in part 2 of The Southern Raiders.**


	7. Aftermath

**Last Time:**

"_Niko? Why are you doing this?" Azula asked staring at the boy._

"_You got my father and I kicked out of the tribe, we joined up with the fire nation for revenge against the tribe," he smirked and held his spear towards her._

"_I was defending myself last time, this time I won't show any mercy for you," Azula drew the duel broadswords and Kita growled at Niko._

"_Bloody fire nation bitch," he cursed and took his helmet off revealing the face of Nikolai the father._

"_Nikolai, why, how could you!" Hakoda exclaimed when he saw Nikolai._

"_You kicked me and my son out! So we told the fire nation there was a fire bending girl and a water bender in the southern water tribe, we were dispatched with the southern raiders to take them out," Nikolai said darkly._

"_I got her!" a man shouted and he pulled Kya along the ground with him._

"_Let her go!" Hakoda shouted when he was hit in the back of the head by Nikolai._

"_Kya!" Lin shouted and kneed the guys she was facing running towards Kya._

_The men who tried to stop her were quickly taken out. Azula watched in horror as she saw Nikolai aim his spear and let it go. Lin fell blood from her body soaking the sand, her eyes met Azula's before they rolled back into her eyes._

"_I'm sorry princess…" Lin's voice drifted off into the wind._

"_You!" Laune was at the side of her fallen captain looking at the man holding Kya._

"_You again? Wasn't your fiancés death enough for you?" the man holding Kya smirked and it all added up then._

"_Mum watch out!" Azula cried as she started to move towards her, the world darkened around her as she saw the metal tip of a sword emerge from Laune's chest blood coating it._

_Laune looked down at her chest where the sword emerged._

"_That's for my boy you water bending whore," Nikolai's rough voice barked as he pulled out and Laune dropped to her knees gasping for air._

_Azula let out a loud cry as if in pain and the grip on her broadswords would be crushing if the broadsword could feel it. Niko used this chance and tried to attack. Azula saw it coming and she whirled around redirecting his sword with one blade while bringing her other across and slicing his head clean off of his body. Blood spurted out of where Niko's head used to be coating half of Azula's face as Niko's head rolled to a stop and his body fell._

"_I'm sorry, I broke my promise, but I will never leave you Azula, you're the daughter I never had and I could not have asked for anyone better," Laune said weakly as she reached around her neck._

"_Take this and remember I'll always be watching you my child," Laune placed her betrothal necklace into Azula's palm._

"_I'm proud, so proud of you, Azula, my fiery daughter," Laune gave a faint smile stroking Azula's dark hair gently._

"_I promise, I will hunt that man down and make him pay," Azula looked up clutching the necklace._

_She then placed it around her neck running her hand over the pattern that was the traditional symbol for the people of the water tribe._

**Chapter 7: Aftermath**

Azula hadn't emerged from her home for days. She shut herself off from anyone the pain of what happened echoed through her mind. She hadn't seen Katara or any of her friends for seven days since the attack happened. She just sat on Laune's bed her hand placed on the necklace around her neck her fingers tracing the intricate carving.

"Azula are you in there?" Katara's voice asked from outside of the house.

"Go away," Azula said rather quietly.

"Azula, the White Lotus are here along with Laune's family, they'd like it if you'd honor them with sending off Laune and Lin," Katara poked her head in to see Azula's state.

Her hair was a complete mess, she smelt like she hadn't bathed since the battle as the faint scent of blood lingered through the room. Kita had her head on the girls lap comforting her.

"Wow, you're a mess," Katara said shocked as she walked over and crawled up onto the large bed.

"Leave me alone Katara," Azula flopped down looking at the ceiling.

"Azula, don't shut me out, don't go back to how you were when you first came here," Katara poked the girl's cheek.

Katara lay down her face in line with Azula's whose eyes were closed. Katara lifted her hand and pulled up an eyelid showing Azula's eye to her.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Katara asked and a smile played across Azula's face.

"Good, now up, come on you need a bath," Katara literally pushed Azula out of bed the girl dropping onto the floor.

Katara slid off and dragged Azula to the bathroom. She used her bending and placed new water into the bath then looked at Azula expectantly. Azula was laying on the ground her gaze on the ceiling so Katara did what she had to do. She grabbed Azula's collar and with all her strength she threw the girl into the water which was cold.

"Katara!" Azula shot up freezing and drenched her clothes were still on.

"Hey you weren't going to help yourself, not my fault you still had your clothes on and the water was cold," Katara shrugged it off.

Azula went to curse at her friend but knew Katara was right so she did the next best thing. She took her clothes off and tossed them at Katara drenching the girl in wet clothes. Azula then heated the water and sighed as she sat in the heat. A white blur rushed past Katara and Kita dived into the bath sending the warm water everywhere. The white wolf purred as she swam around in the bath cleaning her fur. Azula rolled her eyes and splashed the wolf playfully. Kita leaned up and licked Azula's cheek then nudged her in a hugging gesture. Azula placed her forehead against the wolf's gazing into Kita's eyes smiling.

"Katara, I'm sorry," Azula looked at her friend who was sitting down near them.

"I know, it's not your fault it was Niko and Nikolai's," Katara sighed.

"Katara, I promise you we'll find that man, and we are going to get revenge," Azula held her hand out to her friend.

"It's a deal," Katara shook Azula's hand then a loud sound echoed throughout the room causing Katara to laugh.

"How long has it been since you last ate?" Katara raised an eyebrow knowing it was Azula's stomach.

"Seven days," Azula admitted and Katara frowned.

"Clean yourself properly, I'll go make something," Katara walked out of the room before Azula could protest.

Azula washed herself down and then ran warm water on Kita's fur trying to clean it as best she could. When she was sure the wolf was clean she stepped out of the water wrapping a towel around her. She walked into her room and got a new set of clothes. When she walked into the living room Katara was placing some rice and a dish of greens in a broth on the table and taking a seat herself. Azula sat down across the table from her and Kita sat to Azula's left.

"One sec," Azula walked into the kitchen and grabbed the first fish in the pile and tossed it to Kita not caring what size the fish is.

Kita ate hungrily while Azula and Katara ate as well, Azula was surprised how well Katara could cook. She ate as much as she could before taking the bowls to the kitchen and washing them. With Katara's help of course.

"Ready to go?" Katara asked once the dishes were drying.

"As I'll ever be," Azula sighed and the two of them left the stone house and walked into the center of the village where a group of people Azula had never seen before stood waiting.

Chihiro was there as well as the remaining crew of the White Lotus ship along with who Azula guessed were the elders of the white lotus.

"Glad you could join us Azula, Laune's family is here and they've been waiting to meet you," Hakoda gave a sad smile.

"Hello Azula, my name is Arnook chief of the Northern Water tribe, this is my daughter Yue," the strange man smiled down at Azula sadly and the little girl with snow white hair hugged her father's leg.

"H-Hi," the young girl who was Yue said shyly.

"Hello sir," Azula bowed formally.

"No need for such formalities child, Laune was my sister," he bent down and looked eye to eye with Azula.

"I see she gave you her necklace," Azula's hand shot up and ran a hand over the carvings.

"Don't worry child, she gave it to you, it's yours," he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"The cremation is ready to begin," Hakoda said to Arnook.

"Uhm… Dad, I think she would want to be cremated the way she lived, by Azula and for Azula," Katara pulled on her dad's pants.

"You daughter has a point, Laune and Lin wouldn't want to be cremated by a simple ember flame, they mission was to protect Azula, they would want their bodies to be cremated by her blue flames, the only blue flames in existence. That is how they would want to leave the world," an elder of the white lotus spoke.

"Azula, do you think you can do that for them?" Hakoda bent down and asked.

Azula didn't trust her voice to work so she nodded her agreement. Tears started forming in her eyes as she took an emotional step forward. She felt the warmth of the sun on her skin and inhaled and exhaled deeply. She brought her arms up and in an open palm strike she sets fire to the two bodies that lay atop of a bed of coal. Azula's emotions while watching the cremation was everywhere but she maintained her cool like Lin had showed her. The blue flames fluctuated with her breathing; everyone noticed it and no one said anything about it.

People started to leave when the bodies had mostly turned to ash but Azula stood until everything that resembled two bodies had disappeared altogether, by the time the bodies had turned to ash the sun was halfway through going down.

"Azula, would you like to join us for dinner?" Arnook asked.

"Okay," Azula replied quietly and followed them into Katara's igloo as the two Chief's ate together to discuss events.

"Where's Sokka?" Azula asked noticing the water tribe boy wasn't there.

"Sokka lost a friend in the war, he's with their family paying respects," Hakoda informed.

"So, you're a fire bender?" Yue had her head in her hands and was looking at Azula.

"Yeah, why?" Azula raised an eyebrow and Katara giggled.

"I've always wanted to meet one, Papa said they were bad but you don't look so bad," Yue cocked her head examining Azula.

"Let's just say I'm different and leave it at that," Azula sighed as Katara stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"Need any help?" Azula called after her.

"Nope I've got it," Katara replied as she came back with bowls of rice then left and then came back with some pickled fish and various other dishes.

"I used to spend time cooking with Mum when it was time to make dinner," Katara explained as the group began eating.

"Perhaps I should take the girl back with Yue and I to the Northern Water tribe?" Arnook asked.  
"I don't know about that, I don't think that would be wise, she would be isolated once again," Hakoda stated.

"I understand, Azula what do you want?" he turned his attention to Azula.

"As great as your offer sounds, I have friends here and I have Katara, I don't want to leave," Azula said staring at her bowl of rice.

"I understand," Arnook smiled as they ate the rest of dinner talking about casual things.

"Yue would you like to come star gazing with Azula and I?" Katara asked after dinner.

"Sure, I haven't been star gazing in ages!" Yue said excited.

"Whoa, I never agreed to this," Azula raised an eyebrow and looked at Kita who was resting her head in Azula's lap again.

"Come on Azula," Katara begged.

"Please," Yue added begging Azula.

"Nope," Azula turned away but she had a smile forming on her face.

"Azula please? I'll give you a kiss," Katara giggled.

"Nope," Azula showed her grin.

"I'll give you one as well," Yue added.

"Okay, okay fine," Azula said finally.

"Yes!" the two water tribe girls jumped up in victory.

The two girls got up and pulled Azula up earning a small growl from Kita as her head was abruptly removed from her comfortable position on Azula's lap. Katara and Yue giggled as the pulled Azula out of the igloo and Katara made a ladder out of water and they got onto the roof of the igloo. Yue flattened the top a bit so they could lie down. Azula lay down in the middle and Katara lay down on her right while Yue on the left. The two water benders laying their heads next to Azula's as they watched the stars.

"Do you think the Avatar will ever return?" Yue asked.

"Who knows, he should have stopped the war before it started," Azula shrugged.

"I bet he's out there somewhere training to end the war," Katara smiled.

"Maybe," Azula mused.

"Azula," Katara and Yue said at the same time.

"Yeah?" Azula said staring at the stars.

The two girls planted a kiss on Azula's cheek causing the fire bender to blush.

"There you go," Yue smiled placing her head in the crook of Azula's neck and Katara did the same on the other side.

"Some people have lost hope that the Avatar, but we should never lose hope," Katara smiled and the three didn't say anything else as they watched the stars.

**Next Time: The Boy in the Iceberg. (Timeskip will occur)**


	8. The Boy in the Iceberg

**Chapter 8: The Boy in the Iceberg**

Arnook and Yue didn't stay long and they shortly left heading back to the Northern Water tribe. Azula and Katara's days were filled with classes, and then since the two of them no longer had teachers Azula and Kita would go off on their own and Azula would practice her fire bending away from the village. Katara on the other hand would practice her water bending closer to the ocean. Over time Katara had taught Azula to cook for herself and since Azula was the only one in the stone house besides Kita she needed that skill. Six winters passed and Azula had continued her training with the white wolves, she had quickly surpassed a lot of the other kids rivalling some of the adults as well. Then came the day that Hakoda and the men of the tribe left to aid the earth kingdom in the war, the kids all saw the men off. Sokka had other ideas in mind as he was dragging his stuff towards the boats.

"Sokka, I know how much you want to come along, but son you're too young to fight in the war," Hakoda smiled sadly at Sokka.

"But Dad, I can fight, I can do it," Sokka protested.

"Sokka, I need you to stay here with the others, you the other boys and Azula are the only ones left to protect the village with us gone," Hakoda placed a hand on his shoulder.

Katara and Azula were standing a bit back when Hakoda walked up to them, he gave Katara a warm hug and then he gave Azula one.

"Azula take care of Sokka okay? He may act all tough but even warriors need someone to rely on," Hakoda said.

"Yes sir," Azula replied and Hakoda chuckled before leaving with the other men.

Two more winters passed and Azula and Katara were 16 now and had grown into mature young teenaged girls. Azula could fit into her fire nation princess outfit well and often wore it because it held the broadswords which she always kept with her besides the necklace from Laune and her fire nation princess hairpin/crown which never came off. Classes had stopped for them due to their age and Katara and Azula spent time either doing chores around the village or practicing their bending together. They had begun to spar regularly with each other. Since they had no teachers the two had worked out a lot of abilities and attacking maneuvers on their own. Azula had figured out she could use her fire bending to propel herself into the air and keep herself there for a few minutes where she had a tactical advantage in height. While Katara had figured out how to make whips and send water blasts, she was also taught how to solidify the water from her lessons with Laune so when sparring the two of them were able to put their skills to the test. Kita had grown to be 6 feet long and 4 feet in height and was bigger than all the black wolves that had come to listen to her orders as she had become the Alpha due to her size and ferocity.

Sokka and a few of the other boys trained together and Azula would occasionally join in with her broadswords mainly in 2v1 or 3v1 situations. Azula and Sokka had become good friends as well and would often go fishing together, Azula's fire bending and control of her body heat allowed her to dive into the water and lure the fish towards Sokka's net. Occasionally Katara would join them and Azula wouldn't need to dive into the water as Katara would try to bend the fish into the water which didn't always work but she got better every time. Little did they know that something big was about to happen, something that was going to change the fate of the entire world.

**~Smooth transition~**

"Katara up!" Azula burst into Katara and Sokka's igloo early in the morning.

"Okay, okay, Sokka get up," Katara groaned.

"I'm already up, we're going fishing so it would make sense I'd be up," Sokka raised an eyebrow standing next to Azula.

"We're just waiting for you to move your ass," Azula said.

"Figures, my brother and my best friend would team up to torture me," Katara groaned sitting up.

"We'll give you a few minutes, breakfast will be finished soon," Azula smiled and she and Sokka left the room allowing Katara to wake up.

Katara joined them once she had finished getting dressed. They ate together as usual for a fishing morning and then got ready to head out in the canoe. Azula would use the rudder to steer the canoe while Katara used her water bending to move them. Sokka would mend the nets fixing it so no fish would be able to escape.

"Uh, Azula where are you taking us?" Katara asked and Azula's attention returned to steering to see that while she had been away with the pixies she had steered them into an ice field.

"Shit," Azula cursed as she tried to navigate through it without crushing the canoe.

"Go left go left!" Katara exclaimed but Azula accidently took them right and the canoe was crushed between ice causing the three to jump onto a block of ice with the fish in the net.

"Great Azula, leave it to a girl to screw things up," Sokka said annoyed.

"Excuse you? Sokka I can beat you in a fight 1 on 1 so why are you blaming me?" Azula raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's your fault," he shrugged.

"Katara couldn't you have water bended us out of that?" Sokka glared at Katara.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nutbrained. Ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you, ever since mum died Azula, Chihiro and I have been doing all the work around the village while you're off playing soldier. I even wash all the clothes, have you ever washed your dirty socks? Let me tell you, not pleasant!" Katara shouted waving her hands accidently breaking the ice behind her.

"Uh… Katara," Sokka was pointing behind her.

"No, that's it, I'm done helping you! From now on, you're on your own!" Katara waved her hand and a loud crack resonated behind her and they turned shocked to see an ice pillar break.

Azula, Katara and Sokka hung onto the piece of ice they were on Sokka his hand tight around the net holding the fish. As the water cooled something glowing blue emerged from the water as a large piece of ice surfaced. Azula stared at it and they saw a boy was in the middle of it.

"He's alive, we have to help," Katara said taking Sokka's club and running across the ice to the platform and starting to beat into the ice before the seal broke and air rushed out of it as it crumbled sending a bright blue light into the sky.

The three of them shrunk back as the light hurt their eyes and when the light died they opened their eyes to see a young bald boy weakly slide down the ice and into Katara's arms.

"Come closer," he spoke weakly.

"What is it?" Katara asked moving closer so she could hear.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" he asked abruptly and jumped up his orange and yellow clothes were completely dry.

"What's going on here?" he asked standing up and looking around.

"You tell us, how'd you get into that ice?" Azula asked crossing her arms.

"And why aren't you frozen?" Sokka added.

"I'm not sure," he replied and then they heard an inhumane groan.

The boy turned and scurried up the slope.

"Appa, are you alright?" he asked jumping onto the head of the large creature.

"Wake up buddy," he said lifting an eye and then jumping down and pushing on its head., the creature woke up and its size surprised the three of them.

"What is that thing?" Sokka asked.

"This is Appa, my flying bison," he said.

"Right and this is Katara my flying sister," Sokka replied causing Azula to giggle.

The bison made a loud sound and the bald boy ducked as the bison sneezed coating Sokka in green stuff. Sokka mad an array of noises as he tried to get the green gooey stuff off of him while Azula and Katara giggled.

"Forgive him he's paranoid, his name is Sokka, and the girl next to me is Azula, my name is Katara," Katara smiled.

"What's your name?" Azula asked.

"I'm A-a-a-Achooo!" he sneezed and propelled himself into the air causing Sokka to open his mouth wide.

"I'm Aang," he said when he came back down.

"You just sneezed and flew 10 feet in the air," Sokka exclaimed.

"Really? It felt higher?" Aang replied looking at the air.

"You're an air bender?" Katara asked.

"Sure am," he replied smiling.

"Okay that's nice but, how do we get home?" Azula asked.

"Well, if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift?" Aang offered.  
"We'd love a ride," Katara said and she and Azula immediately started getting on.

"Oh no, I'm not getting on that snot monster," Sokka crossed his arms.

"Would you like to wait for some other type of monster to give you a ride home?" Azula raised an eyebrow and Sokka went to say something but closed his mouth before tossing the net with fish up to Azula and getting on himself.

"Appa, Yip-Yip," Aang said and the bison replied leaping into the air before dropping down into the water.

"Wow, that was really high," Sokka stated sarcastically.

"Appa's just tried, don't worry he'll be soaring through the air in no time," Aang said with a grin.

It didn't take them long to get back to the village and when Azula jumped off of the flying bison Kita tackled her to the ground licking Azula's face.

"Hey girl! I missed you too," Azula laughed as she sat up and then Kita went over to Appa and started to smell him.

"That's my wolf, her name is Kita," Azula smiled as Aang jumped down and held out his hand for the wolf to smell.

"Cool wolf," Aang said.

"Azula give me a hand with the fish," Sokka said from Appa's saddle.

"Hey guys, who's the kid and the fluffy buffalo?" Chihiro asked walking up to them.

"This is Aang he's an air bender, we found him in the ice," Katara explained while Azula helped Sokka get the fish off of Appa's saddle.

The entire village had gathered for the fish Azula and Sokka had caught, they brought it out and everyone noticed Aang.

"Aang this is the entire village, entire village this is Aang," Katara introduced.

The village looked at him and some of the mothers held their young kids closer.

"Did Appa sneeze on me or something?" Aang asked looking at himself.

"Well, no one has seen an air bender in 100 years, we thought they were extinct until my granddaughter, Azula and grandson found you," Kanna walked forward.

"Aang, this is my Grandmother," Katara said.

"Call me Gran-Gran," Kanna replied.

"What's this weapon? You can't stab anything with this," Sokka took a look at Aang's staff.

"It's not for stabbing, it's for air bending," Aang did something and wings sprouted out.

"Magic trick do it again," One of the younger kids said.

"Not magic, air bending, it lets me control the air current around my tower and fly," Aang explained.

"You know last time I checked, Humans can't fly," Azula crossed her arms looking at Aang curiously.

"Check again," Aang smirked and took off into the air flying.

Aang then crashed into the watch tower Sokka and the other boys had built. Sokka's face paled along with the other boys as they rushed over to the tower trying to patch it up.

"This is amusing and all but Katara it's time for us to practice," Azula said to Katara who nodded.

"Practice what?" Aang asked curiously.

"Azula's a fire bender and I'm a water bender, we're going to practice," Katara said.

"You two are benders? Cool!" Aang exclaimed excited.

"Can we watch too?" some of the young kids asked hopeful.

"Uh, I don't think your parents will allow you to come to where we train," Azula apologized.

"Then why not just do it here? There's plenty of room," Aang gestured to the area.

"Gran-Gran?" Katara asked.

"I don't see a problem with it," she said and Katara looked at Azula who sighed and nodded.

"Alright, everyone stand back," Azula said and the kids, Aang included all ran a safe distance back while Sokka and his crew were fixing the watch tower.

"Kita hold these for me," Azula took the broadswords off of her back and the wolf who had been playing with the flying bison paddled over and took the sash in her mouth and walking away with the swords back over to Appa.

Azula stood in her stance while Katara was a few meters away in hers. Azula moved first sending blasts of blue flames towards Katara who created a wall of water to block the fire she then turned and sent an ice blast at Azula who dodged then sent arcs of fire from her feet. Katara blocked by sending water at the fire, she then retaliated with a tidal wave. Azula shot fire from her feet lifting her into the air; she maintained this height and shot fire down at Katara. Katara dived to the side and sent arcs of water up at Azula from her feet. Azula blocked and then landed turning and propelling a strong blue flame from her open palm, Katara tried to block fully but was knocked over and Azula used this chance to hold her fists above Katara.

"I win," Azula smirked.

"Okay, you win," Katara got up and kissed Azula's cheek causing the fire bender to blush.

"That was amazing!" Aang exclaimed and the kids cheered.

"Azula time for the wolves to train," Sokka said and Azula nodded.

"See you guys later," Azula waved as she, Sokka and the other warriors went off to do their training Kita following Azula with the broadswords in her mouth.

Azula and the wolves were training when they heard a loud _bang_ and saw the flare explode in the air that came from the fire nation ship that had been entrenched their by the benders of the southern water tribe before they were all taken away.

"What did Katara and Aang do now," Azula cursed to herself as she and the other warriors ran back to the village.

"You signaled the fire navy with that flare!" Sokka shouted at Aang.

"It wasn't his fault, we were on a fire navy ship and well there was a trap," Katara explained.

"Katara, we could all be in grave danger," Kanna said.

"Don't be mad at Katara, I brought her there, it was my fault," Aang said.

"Ahuh, the traitor confesses, you're banished," Sokka glared at him.

"Aang's brought something that this village hasn't had for a while, you're making a mistake," Katara said.

"No, I'm keeping my promise to dad, I'm protecting this village," Sokka said.

"Azula?" Katara looked to her best friend.

"I'm sorry Katara, but Hakoda asked me to lookout for the tribe as well," Azula looked away.

"But don't you see, he's brought fun to our village," Katara shouted.

"You can't fight fire benders with fun!" Sokka said.

"You should try it sometime," Aang replied.

"I think it best he leave as well," Azula said.

"Fine, then I'm leaving too," Katara said angrily.

"What?" Azula almost shouted.

"Aang's taking me to the north pole to find a water bending teacher," Katara turned and stormed off towards Appa.

"Katara would you really choose him over your family?" Chihiro asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family," Aang said to her.

"I'll see you again hopefully," Aang gave a sad smile before he and Appa walked off into the distance.

"Warriors to battle stations, prepare for combat!" Sokka exclaimed and the small group of boys and Azula rushed off to get ready.

Sokka and the other boys had put on their battle uniforms and painted their faces while Azula had put on her version of the battle uniform which was skinnier all around but the pants widened at the hips and the shirt at the chest to accommodate for her female figure. She strapped the broadswords onto her back the sash coming across her body diagonally.

"Kita you ready girl?" Azula asked and the wolf barked her answer.

She met up with the other warriors on the wall and saw the silhouette of the ship coming in the distance. She got off the wall and rounded the villages a safe distance away while the other warriors created a line of defense in front of them.

The ground started shaking as the watchtower fell down and the ship barged through the wall and stopped, the held came down and an entourage of fire navy soldiers stepped off. Leading them dressed clad in the fire nation royal armor which Azula had as well in her home was a female around the same age as Azula and Katara. She has a burn mark along her neck and part of her face. She wore the helmet over her head, her eyes were ember and she was skinnier than usual but somehow Azula could tell she knew how to fight. Sokka rushed at her and she ducked under his attack end tossed him off the side of the ramp.

"Where is he?" she barked and Azula frowned.

"He'd be around that age, master of all elements," the girl pointed at Kanna.

"I know you're hiding him," she shouted and went to fire bend at the villagers.

Azula stepped in and blocked the flames causing the soldiers to look at her dumbfounded. She held a stead stance looking at the girl dressed in the clothes that belonged to her family.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at Azula.

"I'm the one you've got to worry about," Azula replied as she drew her broadswords and ran forward.

"Get her," the girl ordered.

"Right away princess," the soldiers replied and rushed to attack Azula.

Azula ducked under the spear of one soldier then cut the spearhead off and kneed him in the gut. She then turned and narrowly dodged a blade which cut some of her long black hair, she elbowed the soldier in his thigh causing him to drop which she then delivered a knock to the head with the hilt of her broadsword. Two fire bending soldiers shot fire at her and Azula flipped backwards sheathing the swords and sending fire blasts from her hands back at the soldiers the blue flames burning through the ember ones. Azula kept her posture steady as she remembered her mentor's words. The fire benders looked to each other then started attacking more sending blast after blast of fire at Azula. Azula split the flames apart and propelled herself into the air holding herself up with her blue flames. She then sent arcs of fire at the two benders who were stunned by the skill of the young girl and they were knocked out.

Azula came back to the ground in a battle ready stance looking at the girl.

"So what's your name?" the girl asked glaring at her fallen soldiers.

"I'm Azula, daughter of Fire prince Ozai and princess Ursa," Azula said.

"An heir to the throne? I'm Solana, crown princess of the new Fire Nation," the girl replied.

"That throne doesn't belong to your family or you it belongs to me as it did my father and my father's father," Azula said.

"My father, Fire Lord Keon would disagree," Solana went to strike only to be flipped over as Aang came riding in on a penguin.

"What are you doing back here?" Azula asked.

"You're the air bender? You're the avatar?" Solana said shocked.

"No way," Katara exclaimed

"You're just a child," Solana barked.

"Well you're just a teenager?" Aang retorted.

Solana started attacking Aang causing fire to ricochet off of his staff and go near the villages causing them to shrink back out of fear.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave the village alone?" Aang asked and Solana nodded.

More soldiers came out of the ship and grabbed Aang taking his staff from him. Azula just looked shocked at what had just unraveled before her eyes while Katara had a different look. They watched as the ship left while Aang, Azula looked at Sokka who looked back and agreed as he left to grab their things.

"We're going to get him back," Azula said to Katara.

"How can we catch a war ship with a canoe?" Katara asked and the figure of Appa the flying bison walked into the village.

Kita walked up to the flying bison and licked Appa's cheek, the bison replied by licking Kita back.

"Where do you three think you're going?" Kanna asked.

"Well…" Azula began.

"You'll need these," She smiled and handed Azula and Katara four sleeping bags.

Sokka returned with the rest of their stuff and they placed it on Appa's saddle. Kita jumped up and made herself comfortable on the saddle while Katara sat where Aang had sat to fly Appa. Azula leant against Kita laying down as Appa began to start swimming.

"What was it that Aang said?" Sokka asked

"Yeha, Up-up, Wahoo?" Sokka asked.

"Yip-Yip?" Azula offered and the flying bison responded to that as he started flapping his tail up and down and propelled himself into the air.

The bison started flying and Kita looked over the edge as the flew holding her tongue out letting it flap in the wind.

"He's flying!" Sokka exclaimed earning him a '_You didn't believe him_' look from both Azula and Katara.

"I mean, big deal he's flying," Sokka said nonchalantly.

When the ship came into view Aang was madly running around on deck as he fought off the fire benders with his air bending. He then grabbed his staff and jumped off the deck using the glider but Solana jumped after him causing him to crash.

"Appa!" they heard Aang shout and Solana pushed Aang to the edge of the ship and then off the edge.

"Aang no!" Katara shouted and moments later the water glowed as Aang shot out on a water tornado and he knocked all the soldiers off the deck.

"Did you see that!" Azula said shocked.

"Now that was some water bending," Sokka said in awe.

They landed Appa on the ship and Kita jumped off growling as Azula and Katara got off the ship. Katara went to Aang immediately to Azula's annoyance but she held off the soldiers that were coming. Kita bit and clawed at anyone that came close as Sokka ran to get Aang's staff.

Katara placed Aang on Appa and she went to help Azula, she used the water on the deck and lifted it the soldiers stopping in place and she threw the water at them freezing them.

"Let's move!" Azula said and Kita jumped back onto Appa's saddle curling herself up at one end again. Azula, Sokka and Katara hopped up.

"Yip-Yip," Aang said and Appa flew up into the air.

"Fire!" Solana yelled and they sent a fire ball at the flying bison.

Aang responded quickly by jumped towards the fire ball and using his air bending he redirected it into the side of the icy cliff causing a landslide of ice to fall on the ship.

They flew away heading somewhere and they relaxed when they were out of view.

"So Aang, why didn't you tell us you were the avatar?" Azula asked.

"Because, I never wanted to be the avatar," Aang sighed.

"But Aang, the world's been waiting for the avatar to return and finally put an end to this war," Katara said.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Aang looked down.

"According to the legend you need to first master Water, then Earth, then Fire," Azula said.

"So, if we head to the northern water tribe we can find you a teacher there, plus I can teach you what I know on the way," Katara said.

"And I can teach you what I know as well," Azula added.

"And Sokka I'm sure we'll be able to make some fire bender heads roll on the way," Katara said to her brother.

"I'd like that, I'd really like that," Sokka smiled.

"Okay, but before we do that we some serious business to attend to, here, here and here," Aang got a map out.

"Here we'll ride the hopping Lama's, then over here we're ride the giant koi fish, then back over here we'll ride the hog monkey's, they don't like anyone riding them but that's what makes it fun," Aang smirked.

"Sounds good," Azula said leaning back onto Kita and looking up at the sky.

"But first, I think I'd like to stop by home," Aang said with a sad smile.

"That would seem like a good idea," Katara smiled.

"Okay, Appa let's go back home to the Southern Air Temple," Aang said to Appa.


	9. The Southern Air Temple

**Last Time:**

_"Sokka, I need you to stay here with the others, you the other boys and Azula are the only ones left to protect the village with us gone," Hakoda placed a hand on his shoulder._

_Katara and Azula were standing a bit back when Hakoda walked up to them, he gave Katara a warm hug and then he gave Azula one._

_"Azula take care of Sokka okay? He may act all tough but even warriors need someone to rely on," Hakoda said._

_"Yes sir," Azula replied and Hakoda chuckled before leaving with the other men._

_Two more winters passed and Azula and Katara were 16 now and had grown into mature young teenaged girls. Azula had figured out she could use her fire bending to propel herself into the air and keep herself there for a few minutes where she had a tactical advantage in height. While Katara had figured out how to make whips and send water blasts, she was also taught how to solidify the water from her lessons with Laune so when sparring the two of them were able to put their skills to the test. Kita had grown to be 6 feet long and 4 feet in height and was bigger than all the black wolves that had come to listen to her orders as she had become the Alpha due to her size and ferocity._

_As the water cooled something glowing blue emerged from the water as a large piece of ice surfaced. Azula stared at it and they saw a boy was in the middle of it._

_"He's alive, we have to help," Katara said taking Sokka's club and running across the ice to the platform and starting to beat into the ice before the seal broke and air rushed out of it as it crumbled sending a bright blue light into the sky._

_"Come closer," he spoke weakly._

_"What is it?" Katara asked moving closer so she could hear._

_"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" he asked abruptly and jumped up his orange and yellow clothes were completely dry._

_"This is Appa, my flying bison," he said._

_"Right and this is Katara my flying sister," Sokka replied causing Azula to giggle._

_"So what's your name?" the girl asked glaring at her fallen soldiers._

_"I'm Azula, daughter of Fire prince Ozai and princess Ursa," Azula said._

_"An heir to the throne? I'm Solana, crown princess of the new Fire Nation," the girl replied._

_"That throne doesn't belong to your family or you it belongs to me as it did my father and my father's father," Azula said._

_"You're the air bender? You're the avatar?" Solana said shocked._

_"No way," Katara exclaimed_

_"You're just a child," Solana barked._

_"Well you're just a teenager?" Aang retorted._

_"So Aang, why didn't you tell us you were the avatar?" Azula asked._

_"Because, I never wanted to be the avatar," Aang sighed._

**Chapter 9: The Southern Air Temple**

The sun was bright and Aang woke up to see Azula meditating on the shores of a lake they had decided to camp by on their way to the Southern Air temple. Katara was sitting across from her on solid water. Aang yawned standing up and walked over to the two of them.

"What are you two doing?" Aang asked.

"Meditating," Azula replied.

"Oh, mind if I join you?" he asked.

"You're a twelve year old kid, are you sure you know how to meditate?" Azula said not even opening her eyes.

"I'm from the Air temples, we were all monks I know how to meditate," Aang explained sitting down crossing his legs.

"Whatever," Azula dismissed.

"Sorry about her Aang, she hasn't had it well since her family was well… since they disappeared," Katara explained.

"It' been 100 years, mine have probably disappeared as well," Aang shrugged as he began to breath closing his eyes.

They spent the morning meditating before getting ready to leave to head to the southern air temple. Azula decided to go fishing with Katara while Aang was to wake Sokka up.

"Hey Sokka time to get up, we're going to the southern air temple," Aang said poking Sokka.

"Sleep now, temple later," Sokka groaned turning over.

"Sokka! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" Aang grabbed a stick and ran it along the outside of the bag.

"Ah! Get it off! Get if off!" Sokka jumped up and down in the sleeping bag and Azula and Katara giggled watching him.

"Great, you're awake lets go," Aang said and Sokka grumbled getting out of his sleeping bag and packing it up.

Azula and Katara returned with a small net full of fish. They tossed it onto the top and Azula hopped up and prepped herself against Kita taking a fish out of the net and giving it to the wolf. She then used two sticks and stabbed two fish. She then used her fire bending to cook them and she handed one to Katara while she ate the other herself.

Sokka got on and they headed off to the Southern Air temple. Azula and Katara heard his stomach rumble and they giggled as he searched for food.

"Hey who ate the rest of my blubbered seal jerky?" Sokka asked.

"Oh… that was food? I used it to start the campfire last night, sorry," Aang apologized.

"You what! Why couldn't you just get Azula to do it," Sokka groaned.

"She did but we needed more fuel," Aang smiled.

"Katara and I went fishing, want one?" Azula gestured to the small net of fish.

"Yes please," Sokka looked down at his complaining stomach as Azula produced a third stick and cooked up one more fish handing it to Sokka who ate vigorously.

They travelled for another 10 minutes before Aang saw signals that they were getting close to his home.

"The Bitola mountain range! We're almost there," Aang exclaimed.

"Aang don't get your hopes up, you need to be prepared for what you might see," Azula said.

"The fire nation is ruthless, they killed my mother and Azula's as well, they could have done the same to your people as well," Katara said.

"Just because no one has seen an air bender doesn't mean they're all gone, they probably escaped," Aang said enthusiastically.

"I know it's hard to accept," Azula added.

"You don't understand Katara and Azula, the only way to get to an air bender temple is on a flying bison and I doubt the fire nation had flying bison," Aang smiled.

Aang flew higher and guided Appa as they headed up. Azula could feel the air thinning as they headed higher. Suddenly they came into an opening where the giant temple could be seen.

"Welcome to the southern air temple," Aang said and he took Appa down and landed where Azula presumed the bison landing platforms were.

Aang rushed off and Kita jumped off following Katara and Azula while Sokka slowly got off. They followed the excited twelve year old as he led them around.

"So that's where my friends and I played air ball and that's where the bison sleep," Aang let out a huff of air.

"What's wrong Aang?" Katara asked.

"This place used to be full of Monks and lemurs and bison, I just can't believe how much its changed," Aang sighed.

"So, this air ball game, how do you play?" Sokka asked as Katara and Azula looked at each other.

Aang grinned and the girls followed the guys down to the field where Aang and Sokka got onto the field. Aang had the ball in his hand and was playing around with it as Sokka stood in a ready to go position. Aang shot the ball with Air bending and knocked Sokka through the goal.

"Aang 1, Sokka 0," Aang laughed.

"Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt," Sokka mumbled he then saw something and crawled over to it.

"Katara look at this," he said and showed her the helmet of a deceased fire nation soldier.

"The fire nation was here," Azula said.

"We should tell him," Katara looked towards Aang.

"Aang there's something you need to see," Katara called and as he got closer Katara made an executive decision to cover the helmet in snow.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just a new water bending trick," Katara lied earning her a glare from Sokka and a raised eyebrow from Azula.

"Nice one, but enough practicing we have a whole temple to see," Aang said holding the ball and leading them through more of the temple.

"Katara the fire nation was here, you can't pretend they weren't," Sokka said.

"I can for Aang sake, if he finds out the Fire Nation invaded his home he'll be devastated," Katara said.

"Hey guys come here I want you to meet someone," Aang called and the trio approached the boy who was bowing to a statue.

"Whose he?" Azula asked.

"Monk Gyatso, the greatest air bender in the world, he taught me everything I know," Aang bowed as memories flashed back into his mind.

"You must miss him," Azula placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked as Aang walked off.

"The air temple sanctuary, there's someone I'm ready to meet," he said and they followed him until they reached a door with a complicated lock.

"Aang no one could have survived in there for 100 years," Azula said.

"It's not impossible, I survived in the iceberg for 100 years," Aang said.

"Good point," Azula looked down and Kita was nudging her head against Azula's hand demanding attention.

"Azula, whoever's in there could help me figure out this avatar thing," Aang added.

"And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious pure meat," Sokka licked his lips and attacked the door which didn't budge.

"Don't suppose you have the key do you?" Sokka asked.

"The key Sokka, is air bending," Aang grinned as he took in a deep breath then he sent two blasts of air into the tubes which opened the door the air turning the locks.

"Hello, anyone home?" Aang called into the room his voice echoing through the chambers.

They walked through the sanctuary as they came up to statues. Azula took a look around.

"Statues? That's it? Where's the meat?" Sokka complained.

"Who are these people?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, but I feel like I know these people, look that one's an air bender," Aang pointed to the arrow on the statues forehead.

"And this one's a water bender," Katara said.

"They're lined up in a pattern, Air, Water, Earth and Fire," Azula gestured to the lines.

"That's the avatar cycle," Aang said.

"Of course, they're avatars, all these people are your past lives Aang," Azula exclaimed.

"Wow, there's so many," Aang said looking at the lines.

"Past lives? You can't honestly believe that Azula, or you Katara?" Sokka asked.

"It's true, when the avatar dies he is reincarnated into the next nation of the cycle," Katara frowned at her brother.

"Aang snap out of it," Azula shook Aang as he stared at a statue.

"Who is that?" Katara asked.

"That's avatar Roku, the avatar before me," Aang said.

"You were a fire bender? No wonder I didn't trust you," Sokka joked.

"There's no writing, how do you know his name?" Azula raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I just do," he said and then they heard footsteps as they ducked behind statues.

"Fire bender, no one make a sound," Sokka whispered.

"You're making a sound," Katara whispered earning a 'Shhhhh' from Azula and Sokka.

They turned ready to fight to see a small animal with large ears.

"Lemur!" Aang exclaimed.

"Dinner!" Sokka shouted.

Kita got very excited and ran out to meet the creature who looked at the white wolf strangely. The lemur then darted away prompting Kita to chase it.

"Don't listen to him, you're going to be my new pet," Aang said.

"Not if I get him first!" Sokka ran out and Aang followed.

"Wait come back!" Aang shouted.

"I wanna eat you!" Sokka yelled as he followed.

"There they go," Azula rolled her eyes as she and Katara walked after the boys.

They walked down a path which led to a tent, then they saw a blue light flicker and immediately Azula and Katara started running but they didn't get far as the air picked up viciously around him. The tent was destroyed and Sokka was flung back.  
"What happened?" Azula shouted over the wind.

"Aang found out fire benders had been here!" Sokka replied.

"Oh no, it's his avatar spirit, I'm going to try to calm him down," Katara exclaimed and started towards him.

"Well do it, before he blows us all off the mountain," Sokka shouted.

"Aang I know you're upset, and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love, I went through the same thing when I lost my mum, Monk Gyatso and the others may be gone but you still have a family. Azula, Sokka and I, we're your family now," Katara shouted and Aang started coming down.

"We're not going to let anything happen to you, promise," Azula smiled and Sokka and Katara held his hand as the glow faded.

"I'm sorry," Aang apologized as he fell into Katara's arms. Azula glared at the boy feeling something she didn't even know existed, jealousy.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault," Katara soothed.

"But you were right, and if fire benders found this temple, that means they found the others. I really am the last air bender," Aang said sadly and Katara gave him a warm hug.

"Sokka lets leave those two to talk, we'll go pack," Azula said gritting her teeth as she grabbed Sokka's coat and pulled him along with her to pack everything up, Kita followed Azula as they left.

"Everything's packed," Azula said entering the sanctuary seeing Aang and Katara standing there looking at the statue of avatar Roku.

"You ready to go?" Katara asked.

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him," Aang wondered.

"Maybe you'll find a way," Azula crossed her arms giving a slight smile.

A shadow could be seen as the lemur returned, he hopped over to Sokka placing down some fruit which Sokka immediately began to devour.

"Looks like you made a new friend Sokka," Aang laughed.

"Can't talk… must eat," Sokka said through mouthfuls of fruit and the lemur jumped on Aang's head.

"Hey little guy," Aang smiled as they walked out and Aang stood next to Appa.

"You, me and Appa, we're all that's left of this place we need to stay together," Aang looked off into the clouds then turned to his friends.

"Katara, Azula, Sokka, say hello to the newest member of our family," Aang said.

"What are you going to name it?" Katara asked.

"Momo," Aang said and Momo took the piece of fruit Sokka was about to each out of his hand and ate it causing Azula and Katara to giggle.

They got on Appa and took off as night fell; Azula and Katara lay next to each other against Kita using her fur as a pillow. Sokka was in his sleeping bag and Aang was lying on where he usually sat to fly Appa.

"So where we heading now?" Azula yawned.

"We're heading to the Island of Kyoshi to ride the elephant koi," Aang smiled and closed his eyes and dozed off.


	10. The Warriors of Kyoshi

**Last Time:**

"_Welcome to the southern air temple," Aang said and he took Appa down and landed where Azula presumed the bison landing platforms were._

"_This place used to be full of Monks and lemurs and bison, I just can't believe how much its changed," Aang sighed._

"_The fire nation was here," Azula said._

"_We should tell him," Katara looked towards Aang._

"_Katara the fire nation was here, you can't pretend they weren't," Sokka said._

"_I can for Aang sake, if he finds out the Fire Nation invaded his home he'll be devastated," Katara said._

"_Hey guys come here I want you to meet someone," Aang called and the trio approached the boy who was bowing to a statue._

"_Whose he?" Azula asked._

"_Monk Gyatso, the greatest air bender in the world, he taught me everything I know," Aang bowed as memories flashed back into his mind._

"_The air temple sanctuary, there's someone I'm ready to meet," he said and they followed him until they reached a door with a complicated lock._

"_Aang no one could have survived in there for 100 years," Azula said._

"_It's not impossible, I survived in the iceberg for 100 years," Aang said._

"_Good point," Azula looked down and Kita was nudging her head against Azula's hand demanding attention._

"_Azula, whoever's in there could help me figure out this avatar thing," Aang added._

"_They're lined up in a pattern, Air, Water, Earth and Fire," Azula gestured to the lines._

"_That's the avatar cycle," Aang said._

"_Aang I know you're upset, and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love, I went through the same thing when I lost my mum, Monk Gyatso and the others may be gone but you still have a family. Azula, Sokka and I, we're your family now," Katara shouted and Aang started coming down._

"_Aang I know you're upset, and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love, I went through the same thing when I lost my mum, Monk Gyatso and the others may be gone but you still have a family. Azula, Sokka and I, we're your family now," Katara shouted and Aang started coming down._

"_Katara, Azula, Sokka, say hello to the newest member of our family," Aang said._

"_Momo," Aang said and Momo took the piece of fruit Sokka was about to each out of his hand and ate it causing Azula and Katara to giggle._

"_So where we heading now?" Azula yawned._

"_We're heading to the Island of Kyoshi to ride the elephant koi," Aang smiled and closed his eyes and dozed off._

**Chapter 10: The Warriors of Kyoshi**

They had been flying for a few days and were now over open ocean. Azula was looking at the map while Katara was sowing and Sokka was laying back relaxing.

"You have no idea where your going do you?" Azula asked Aang.

"Well I know it's near water," Aang replied and Azula looked over the edge.

"I guess we're getting close then," Azula frowned and then sighed leaning against Kita.

"Hey Katara, check out this air bending trick," Aang said and Azula looked over unimpressed.

"That's great," Katara replied still sowing.

"But you didn't even look," Aang frowned and then Katara looked at him.

"That's great," she said rolling her eyes.

"But I'm not doing it now," Aang said.

"Stop bugging her air head, you need to give girls space when they are sowing," Sokka said.

"What does me being a girl have to do with sowing?" Katara raised an eyebrow at Sokka.

"Simple, girls are better at fixing things than guys and guys are better at hunting and fighting than girls," Sokka dismissed.

"So does that mean you're a girl and I'm a guy?" Azula glared at Sokka.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Sokka exclaimed.

"All done with your pants! And look at the great job I did," Katara tossed Sokka's pants to him.

"Wait I was just kidding, I can't wear these, Katara please," Sokka said immediately regretting his choice of wards and Azula laughed.

"Relax Sokka, where we're going you won't need any pants," Aang said and then Appa started descending towards the ground and the landed on the shore of the beach.

"We made a pit stop yesterday, shouldn't we get in a few more hours of flying before we camp out?" Azula asked.

"She's right, at this rate we won't get to the north pole until spring," Katara said.

"But Appa's tired aren't you boy?" Aang said to Appa who groaned lightly.

"I said aren't you boy?" Aang nudged Appa and the bison yawned.

"Yeah that was real convincing, still hard to argue with a 10 ton magical monster," Sokka said.

"Hah! Look, that's why we're here, elephant koi! And I'm going to ride him, Katara you gotta watch me," Aang said enthusiastically and took his clothes off apart from his trunks and jumped into the water.

Kita jumped off of Appa and sat down on the sand next to Azula who had decided to lie down.

Appa walked off and started to eat something he shouldn't have.

"No Appa don't eat that!" Katara shouted as she ran after the flying bison.

"There's something in the water!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Does it look like a bald air bender on a giant fish?" Azula asked.

"No I'm serious look!" Sokka pointed his finger and Azula sat up and immediately saw the shadow.

"Aang get out of there!" Azula shouted and the air bender was tossed off the fish and into the water.

They watched as a giant fin emerged from the water and Aang screamed and ran on water all the way back to shore tackling Sokka into a tree.

"What was that thing?" Katara asked.

"I don't know," Aang replied.

"Well, let's not stick around and find out, time to hit the road," Sokka said getting up.

Suddenly Azula felt a presence around them and out of nowhere they were ambushed. Before Azula had the time to react her hood was pulled over her head and she was blindfolded and tied up. She heard the growl of Kita then heard the yelp as Kita was restrained.

"You hurt her and I'll kill you all," Azula shouted.

"You just had to come and ride the elephant koi," Sokka said as they were picked up and led somewhere blindfolded.

Azula felt herself be tied up against a post, she was vaguely aware of Sokka, Aang and Katara being tied up next to her.

"You four have some explaining to do," an elderly voice spoke.

"And if you don't answer all our questions we'll throw you into the water with the Unagi," a female voice joined in.

"Show yourselves cowards!" Sokka shouted.

Simultaneously all four of the blindfolds were taken off their eyes and they were surrounded by a group of girls dressed in green with fans. They all had headbands and the leader had something extra on the headband.

"Who are you, where are the men who ambushed us?" Sokka asked.

"There were no men, we ambushed you, now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?" the leader replied.

"Wait a second, there's no way a bunch of girls took us down," Sokka turned to look at Aang and Azula rolled her eyes.

"A bunch of girls huh, the Unagi is going to eat well tonight," she grabbed Sokka's shirt and glared at him.

"No don't hurt him! He didn't mean it, my brother is just an idiot sometimes," Katara exclaimed.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry we came here, I wanted to ride the elephant koi," Aang said.

"Yeah this is going to work, just tell them you're sorry it'll be okay," Azula said sarcastically.

"Azula at least he's trying," Katara retorted.

"Wait, Azula?" one of the Kyoshi warriors said and the others turned to her.

"Do you know her?" the leader asked.

"Yeah, do I know you?" Azula said looking at the girl who spoke.

"You should, we used to be best friends before…" the trailed off.

"Well, it's safe to say I do not know you," Azula turned away.

"Azula, it's me, Ty lee," she said wiping off her face paint and standing in front of Azula.

"No. Freaking. Way." Azula said shocked and Ty lee untied her and gave her a warm hug.

"Azula! It's so, so, so, so, so good to see you again! When Admiral Keon took over Mai and I were so worried about you!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"Lu Ten took me to safety, the White Lotus took me to the southern water tribe where I met Katara and her brother Sokka, and a few weeks ago we came across Aang, he's the Avatar," Azula looked at her friends that were still tied up.

"How do we know you're not fire nation spies?" the elder man said.

"Because I know Azula and she is no spy," Ty lee said.

"That's good enough for me," the leader said and then untied the others.

"Are you sure this isn't a big mistake? The last avatar disappeared 100 years ago," the elder glared at Aang.

"Aang, air bend perhaps?" Azula said and Aang responded by air bending him up and onto the statue.

"It's true, he is the avatar!" the elder exclaimed.

"Now, check this out!" Aang did his trick again and the villages went wild.

"Where's Kita?" Azula asked looking around.

"Oh, the white wolf? She's over there," Ty lee pointed to the wolf and she was tied up.

"Kita!" Azula exclaimed and ran over to her wolf and burnt the ropes off.

The wolf jumped up and growled at Ty Lee who held her hands up.

"Whoa girl, she's a friend," Azula soothed and Kita cocked her head and then sat down.

"We have a lot to catch up on, come to my place?" Ty lee offered.

"Sounds good," Azula said.

"And what about us?" Katara crossed her arms glaring at Azula.

"The village is honoring us due to me being the avatar," Aang said excited and he dragged Katara off with him.

"What's her deal?" Ty lee asked.

"You know, sometimes I don't even know," Azula blushed a bit then straightened herself out.

Ty lee led Azula to a small cottage and they went inside Kita following Azula. Ty lee put a kettle on and she then sat down. Azula sat across from her and Kita lay down next to Azula.

"So what happened to you?" Ty lee asked.

Azula sighed taking in a deep breath and then told her what she remembered about the events of her past. The necklace on her neck and the broadswords on her back. Ty lee was awestruck and emotional when she heard about what happened to Laune and Lin. She was also quite impressed with how Azula had taught herself to bend.

"So how about you? What happened to you and Mai after I disappeared?" Azula asked petting Kita.

"Well, after Keon became fire lord, Mai's father was promoted to his advisor so she and I still visited the fire palace. Solana was really nice to us and she and Mai got on quite well, then Mai developed a crush on her older brother and well we had some fun. But I never really shook off the feeling that she and her family didn't belong in the fire palace. So a few years ago I ran away from my twelve sisters and my parents. Eventually I ended up here where the girls took me in and taught me their fighting style and I've been here ever since. As for Mai, she's still in the fire nation from what I believe," Ty lee said.

"Solana is the one hunting the avatar," Azula said.

"I know, she spoke out in a war meeting and she was forced to fight an Agni Kai, but she didn't realize that she had disrespected her mother, she thought she'd be fighting the old admiral but she fought her own mother," Ty lee said sadly.

"Wait mother? Isn't Keon the one in charge?" Azula frowned.

"It appears that way but really, he's just a figure head, Fire Lady Kourin is the one really in charge, she burnt a scar in the shape of a dragon onto Solana's back as she tried to apologize and she also burnt her eye," Ty lee said.

"Is that why she is after the avatar?" Azula asked.

"Sadly, her mother said she couldn't return to the fire nation unless she had captured the avatar, I feel sorry for her because she was really nice, sure her family kicked you out and I'm your friend as well but give Solana a chance, she can change," Ty lee smiled.

"I can see what you mean, and don't worry I won't hold it against you," Azula smiled.

"Well, now I live here, she is supposedly my enemy, I'll be faithful to you though Azula, you were more a friend to me than she was despite how nice she was," Ty lee giggled and hugged Azula.

"Tomorrow, you're going to come to practice with me," Ty lee declared.

"Alright, sounds fun, I'll see you tomorrow then," Azula stood up to leave but Ty lee grabbed her hand.

"Stay here tonight, we still have a lot to catch up on," Ty lee grinned and Azula reluctantly agreed and they continued talking until the sun started to go down.

"Come on we're going to have dinner with the other girls," Ty lee stood up.

"I don't think I should intrude on that," Azula said.

"Nonsense Azula, you're practically my sister," Ty lee smirked.

"Oh and the other twelve identical sisters of yours aren't?" Azula laughed.

"You know what I meant!" Ty lee exclaimed blushing.

"Yeah I did, but Kita is coming with me, she never leaves me," Azula looked down at her wolf smiling fondly.

"No worries," Ty lee replied and the two girls exited Ty lee's cottage and Ty lee led Azula to a building where talking was going on inside and as they entered Azula saw all the teenaged girls without the pain or their warriors robes on.

"Hey Suki, I said Azula could join us, is that alright?" Ty lee asked the girl who was the leader.

"Sure no worries, welcome Azula, a friend of Ty lee's is a friend of ours," Suki smiled warmly.

Azula sat down next to Ty lee and around the rectangular table. On the table food was set out and each of the girls had a bowl of rice, Ty lee placed one in front of Azula. Azula thanked her friend and then got up and quickly ran out of the room finding Appa she got one of the fish from the net and went back to the room.

"Kita, sit and behave yourself," Azula told the wolf who sat down and ate the fish as quietly as she could.

She then took her place next to Ty lee again.

"So Azula, I noticed the broadswords you had, do you fight?" Suki asked curiously.

"Yeah I do, I really do apologize for Sokka's sexist behavior, he likes to think himself pretty hot stuff, I always have to beat him to remind him that he's getting too cocky, you just bruised his ego," Azula sighed.

"Azula's coming to practice tomorrow," Ty lee said through a mouthful of fish.

"We'd be happy to have you, aside from Ty lee, no outsiders know about our fighting style so you'll be the second," Suki smiled.

"Thanks, it's a real honor," Azula smiled.

"No worries, after all Ty lee is our sister and you can be as well," a girl sitting next to Suki smiled and the others voiced their agreement.

"So, if you're from the fire nation, why do you have a water tribe necklace?" Suki asked looking at the blue gem around Azula's neck.

"This was my mothers, not my birth mother, but the woman who practically raised me, unfortunately she died 8 years ago," Azula said her hand running over the fine carving.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Suki apologized.

"It's fine, you didn't know," Azula replied looking at Suki and giving her a smile.

The next day Azula was up early and meditating again. Ty lee woke up yawning and found Azula sitting there meditating outside her cottage.

"You get up way too early," Ty lee yawned coming out.

"I rise with the sun, I'm usually awake as soon as it begins to come out," Azula replied.

"Oh, okay," Ty lee stretched and put the kettle on making some tea.

When Azula was done she sat at the table with Kita and Ty lee brought the tea over as well as two bowls of rice and some fish. They began to eat in silence and once they were done Azula helped Ty lee clean up while Kita was eating her breakfast. They then headed to a building that Ty lee had called a dojo only to see Sokka enter and begin talking to the girls.

"Sorry ladies, didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson, I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout," Sokka began stretching and Azula face palmed.

"Well you're in the right place, sorry about yesterday we didn't know you were friends with the avatar," Suki replied.

"It's alright, I mean normally I'd hold a grudge but since you guys are girls I'll make an exception," Sokka said.

"I should hope so, a big strong man like you, we wouldn't stand a chance," Suki said with a hint of sarcasm.

"True, but don't feel so bad, after all I'm the best warrior in my village," Sokka said cockily and Azula raised an eyebrow.

"Second best," Azula whispered to Ty lee who giggled.

"Wow, best warrior, in your whole village, maybe you'll be kind enough to give us a demonstration," Suki teased.

"Oh well… I mean I…"

"Come on girls, wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?" Suki turned to her fellow warriors asking.

The girls giggled in their response giving a 'yes' nod.

"Well, if that's what you want I'd be happy to," Sokka said and Azula leaned against the door arms crossed the broadswords lightly digging into her back.

She watched as Sokka positioned Suki then attacked only to have her fan hit his shoulder causing him to jump back. He then went to kick only to have Suki duck under his foot and throw him off balance. The girls snickered at him including Ty lee.

"Sokka's not the best warrior in the village," Azula said from the door trying not to laugh as Sokka went bright red.

"Then who is?" Suki asked.

"I am," Azula replied.

"Let's see if you can do any better," Suki replied.

"Don't worry, I won't fire bend," Azula said and she walked forward cracking her neck and drawing her broadswords.

"Sword against Fan, let's see who wins," Suki opened her fans and poised ready.

Azula darted forward and used her duel swords as an extension of her arms as she attacked. Suki jumped back ducking and avoiding the blows and then countered bringing her fans across Azula's midriff. Azula responded by blocking and jamming her hilt into Suki's shoulder forcing the girl back.

"Nice shot," Suki flexed her arm.

Azula nodded and Suki went on the offensive attacking at Azula, Azula blocked and ducked under the blow Suki gave. Azula then retaliated by sending a kick at Suki who ducked under and went to trip Azula but as she fell Azula propelled herself and landed on her hands. She then twirled her body tripping Suki over and Azula caught Suki before she hit the floor.

"I'm… impressed, clearly you're better than Sokka," Suki said steadying herself.

"We'd be honored if you taught us some of your moves," Suki smiled.

"Sounds fun," Azula replied as Sokka left the dojo his ego bruised.

Azula spent the day learning some of the Kyoshi warrior's moves while intern she showed them some of the things Hakoda and the other men had taught her. She had fun with the girls and it almost seemed like she was back home in the water tribe with her friends except for the scenery and of course Ty lee being there.

The sun was going down and Azula and Suki were sparring again when the elder burst into the dojo.

"Fire benders have landed on our shores! Girls come quickly!" he exclaimed and the girls immediately ran out Azula following them.

"Come out avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" the voice of Solana shouted and Azula peered to see the girl in her armor on a rhino.

Suki looked at Ty lee who nodded and the girls moved out. They hopped onto the roves of the houses and ran along then dived down taking out the fire benders on the back of the rhinos. They then disarmed the soldiers while Suki headed straight for Solana. Azula followed her and Solana's rhino turned and hit Suki with its tail. She then sent a fire blast at Suki which was blocked by Azula.

"I guess training is over," Azula said and Ty lee, Suki and Azula surrounded Solana.

Solana sent fire from her feet twirling and then stood back up as Ty lee and Suki had been knocked back. Solana started sending fire blasts at Azula who blocked and then retaliated with her own blue flames. She then sent a large fire blast at Azula which knocked her through a door.

"Come on our avatar, these girls aren't going to save you," Solana shouted.

"Hey! Over here!" Aang's voice called.

"Finally," Solana said and shot fire at Aang.

Aang jumped forward and he had his staff kicked out of his hand and then he felt her foot hit him in the chest sending him back. He then picked up two of the Kyoshi warriors fans and send an air blast at her from the fans. He then grabbed his staff and threw it into the air. Azula got up and joined her friends when Aang had landed.

"Look what I brought to this place," Aang said.

"It's not your fault," Katara said.

"Yes it is, these people got their town destroyed because of me," Aang looked down.

"Then let's get out of here, Solana will leave Kyoshi to go after us, I know it doesn't sound fun but it's the only way," Katara said.

"I'll get Appa," Aang sighed with regret.

"Azula," Ty lee said and the girl turned to her old friend.

"There's no time to say goodbye," Azula said regretfully.

"I know, just, be careful alright? I lost you once and I don't want to lose you again," Ty lee said sincerely.

"I promise," Azula hugged Ty lee and then she got Kita onto Appa and then jumped up herself.

The group headed off into the sky and the fire benders started heading back to their ships.

"I know it's hard but you did the right thing, Solana would have destroyed the whole place if we stayed," Katara said and then Aang did something that surprised all three of them.

He dove off Appa into the water and moments later he came out on top of the Unagi using it to put the fire out that had started in the village because of the attack. He then jumped back onto Appa when he had finished.

"I know I know that was stupid and dangerous," Aang said.  
"Yes, it was," then Katara did something that made Azula's heart jump and a frown come across her face. Katara hugged Aang and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So where do we go from here?" Azula asked trying to hide her jealousy.

"We're heading to the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu where my friend Bumi used to live," Aang grinned and Katara released him.

Azula sighed and leaned back onto Kita and Katara sat next to her and they looked at the sky as night fell. Aang had fallen asleep and so had Sokka but the two girls were still looking at the stars.

"So what was that look for?" Katara asked all of a sudden.

"What look?" Azula replied.

"Were you jealous that I gave Aang a kiss?" Katara questioned.

"What! No!" Azula replied her cheeks turning pink.

"Here," Katara placed a gentle kiss on the fire benders cheek and Azula turned bright red which would be seeable if it wasn't dark.

"Goodnight Azula," Katara said and closed her eyes snuggling into Azula as they lay on top of Kita on Appa's saddle.

Azula finally stopped blushing and she smiled.

"Goodnight Katara," Azula whispered and closed her eyes letting sleep take over her.


	11. Imprisoned part 1

**A/N: I am going to break off from the canon series as there are some episodes that I personally find boring, but I will mention that they have been there. I won't leave the key parts out promise**

**Chapter 11: Imprisoned part 1**

Over the past few weeks the group had been to quite a lot of places, they had a run in with Aang's old friend Bumi who was now like 112 years old and Azula, Katara and Sokka had ended up with some kind of creeping crystal encasing them until Aang had completed the tasks set to him by the crazy king. From there they left with new supplies given to them by the crazy king. From there they headed further north until they came across a village. Unfortunately they had run out of supplies and where now setting down in the forest to hide Appa from the views of the locals.

"I can't believe we've run out of supplies so quickly!" Katara exclaimed as they hopped off Appa.

"We wouldn't have run out of supplies for another few days if it weren't for Sokka eating everything," Azula glared at Sokka as she jumped off Kita following the wolf grumbling.

"Hey! Why are you blaming me for eating everything! I mean Aang could have eaten some of it too," Sokka tried to redirect the blame to their air bending friend.

"Sokka, I'm a vegetarian, why would I eat the meat?" Aang said logically as he hopped down.

"Well then Kita must've!" Sokka looked at the wolf who sat their staring at him oddly.

"Oh no you don't Sokka! You are not shifting the blame to Kita," Azula glared daggers at the water tribe boy.

Just as Azula and Sokka were about to go at it again delving deeper into a heated argument a loud _crash_ could be heard and they turned to where the source was.

"What was that?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know let's go and find out," Aang said and Katara and Aang walked off.

Azula and Kita followed them keeping up and Sokka reluctantly joined. They came to a point where the crashing sound was indefinitely loud and they peered over a fallen tree to see a young guy around the same age as Azula and Katara, he was bending the earth and slamming it into the ground.

"He's an earth bender, we should be careful how we approach him," Sokka whispered.

"Hi there! I'm Katara what's your name?" Katara shouted from out in the open, Azula immediately face-palmed.

"Huh?" he turned holding a rock and saw Katara.

Immediately he dropped it and started to run bringing a wall up behind him to prevent them from following him. Azula walked out with Kita and stood next to Katara.

"Talk about being careful, he could have squished you under a rock," Azula sighed giving Katara a worried look.

"He could have, but he didn't," Katara smiled confidently.

"Well, there's a town around somewhere, why don't we head there to re-supply," Aang said.

"I'm done, if it's near the ocean I can go fishing," Azula shrugged.

"What if it's crawling with fire nation troops?" Sokka protested.

"Sokka, would you rather starve to death or face fire nation troops where we can get food," Katara rolled her eyes at her brother and started towards the direction the smoke from the chimneys in the village came from.

They arrived in the village and they weren't given strange looks despite their appearances. Azula and Kita were the ones mainly looked at, a girl and a white wolf was unusual amongst most of the villages or towns they had been to.

The broadswords on her back earned her strange looks from other men.

"Hey look it's that kid from before!" Katara said pointing at a slightly familiar figure walking through the crowd of people and entering a shop.

Katara, Azula and Aang followed while Sokka was busy stuffing his face with whatever food he could purchase.

"Hey why'd you run away before?" Katara asked as she entered the shop.

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else," he said turning to the lady.

"Nope, we saw you earth bending," Aang said and the two of them gasped as the lady quickly shut the blinds and closed the door.

"You were earth bending? Do you know what would happen if they saw you earth bending?" the lady scolded at the guy.

"Who's they?" Azula asked.

Just as the lady was about to answer there was a knock on the door and Katara peered out through a slot.

"It's the fire nation," Azula hissed.

"Act natural," Aang said and the lady opened the door.

"What do you want? I've already paid you this week," she said and the man stepped in wearing full armor.

"The tax just doubled, we wouldn't want an accident, fire, can be so uncontrollable," he brought a ball of fire up into his hands.

Just as quick as the man got control of his fire it was ripped from his hand and was in Azula's.

"Funny, because I seem to manage just fine," Azula said as the ember flames turned blue in her hands.

The boy and the lady gasped and Aang and Katara looked at each other.

"You got quite an attitude young lady, what are you doing so far from home?" he smirked as more soldiers stepped in.

"Instead of me taking you all on in here, how about we take it to the streets," Azula stated and Aang and Katara grabbed the lady and the boy and moved them to the side as Azula sent a blue flame as the soldiers causing them to fall over and outside the shop trying to avoid the searing flame.

"Is your friend crazy? She's going to get herself killed," the boy hissed.

"She knows what she is doing, how long as the fire nation been here?" Katara asked as they watched from inside peering out the window.

"5 years, are you sure she'll be alright," the lady said concerned.

"Just watch," Katara smiled as Azula cracked her neck and the streets had parted with the fire nation soldiers down one end and Azula down the other.

"I should help her," the boy spoke up.

"No Horu, do not get involved," the lady whispered sharply.

"Yeah, Azula can kick butt by herself," Aang said enthusiastically.

"So, are those toothpicks for show?" one of the soldiers teased.

"Why don't you come and find out," Azula replied taking them out of her sheath.

"Azula, don't let them know you can fire bend," Katara whispered hoping Azula would hear.

"After we subdue you we're going to teach you a good lesson," one of the soldiers chuckled.

"Been a while since we had a girl for fun aye boys?" the fire bending guard from before said.

"I hope you have more profound last words than that," Azula replied darkly as her grip on her broadswords tightened.

"Don't worry boss I got this," one of the soldiers holding a spear with a sword sheathed on his side stepped forward.

"Hurry up then, I want to have some fun with this girl once she's tied up and can't resist," the lead soldier stated.

The soldier charged forward and used his spear to jab at Azula. Azula ducked under the spear and swung one of her blades cutting the spearhead off. The soldier growled and his Azula across her chest with the handle and then tossed it aside drawing his sword. Azula recovered from the blow and a smirk came across her face.

"I've had harder blows from an elephant seal," Azula laughed and cracked her neck again.

The soldier charged forward and slashed his blade at Azula who blocked or dodged the blows. He went for a slice across her midriff and Azula redirected the blade and positioned herself, she grabbed his collar and tossed him throwing him through a wooden wall.

"Such a sorry excuse for soldiers," Azula cackled as the soldier picked himself up taking up his sword again.

"If that is the best you can do then here I come," Azula spoke and Katara gasped as she saw a dark expression show itself on Azula's face.

Azula shot forward faster than thought possible as blue flames propelled her forward; the soldier was caught off guard by Azula's sudden speed as he tried to block her onslaught. As he tried to block Azula's cut towards his chest Azula quickly changed her directed slicing his arm clean off coating the blade of her broadsword with blood. She then turned sending her other blade into the soldier's leg causing the soldier to drop to the ground severely wounded.

"She took him down without even trying," Horu said shocked.

"That's only a start of what's to come," Katara stared at the girl who was her friend, yet, who wasn't.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"One you open the floodgates, all hell breaks loose, especially with Azula," Katara looked away knowing what was to come her hand on the necklace that belonged to her mother.

"You're no soldier, your just a man who pushes people around for money, you all deserve to die," Azula muttered.

"No! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry, I won't every hurt anyone again," the soldier begged.

"There is no forgiveness for those who hurt others for their own personal gain," Azula prepared to strike.

"Azula stop! Don't do that, the spirits wouldn't want it!" Aang shouted exiting the house.

"You talk about spirits, but how many have you met Aang? How many have you talked to?" Azula retorted and before Aang could stop Azula she sliced the soldiers head clean from his shoulders.

The head rolled along the ground and stopped in front of Kita, Aang looked at the white wolf and saw a momentary blue twinkle play across the wolf's eye as the wolf started to devour the mutilated head.

"Holy fuck! She killed him! Boss what are we going to do?" one of the soldiers shouted.

"We're going to punish her! C'mon boys let's get her!" he shouted and Azula turned a grin coming across her face.

"Azula no!" Aang shouted as he went to stop Azula but he was stopped by Kita who was glowing.

Aang came face to face with a large glowing blue wolf that was once the smaller white wolf. Aang knew from looking at it that it was a spirit and he bowed.

He looked past the spirit to see Azula severing limbs everywhere the group of soldiers quickly being taken out one by one and Azula was being coated in blood.

"Who is that girl?" Horu asked looking at Katara when he noticed Katara was on the ground crying.

"Katara what is wrong with you friend?" Horu asked leaning down to comfort Katara.

"When we were young, a fire nation raid happened, Azula watched as her motherly figure and mentor were killed in front of her along with my mother," Katara cried hearing the sounds of screams echo.

"You mean mother right?" the lady asked.

"No, Azula is the crown princess of the fire nation by blood, she came to the southern water tribe after escaping the overthrow of the royal family, Laune a water bender in the order of the white lotus took Azula as her own," Katara explained tears rolling down her face.

"Azula won't kill someone who is doing their job, but she will hurt someone who is pushing others around, once she draws first blood there is nothing that can stop her," Katara sobbed.

"I think your wrong, I may have only just met you, but the look that girl gives you, I believe you can stop her," the lady spoke gently offering Katara a handkerchief.

Aang was trying to get past the wolf spirit but the spirit stopped him from interfering with Azula.

"Noble wolf spirit, why do you stop me from saving the lives of those men? They may be fire nation but they are human," Aang said respectfully.

"_I know why you see that avatar, but these men have the same hearts as the men who took my partners mother from her, it was my fault. I have vowed as the spirit of the south, that I, Weylyn, son of the first wolf will aid Azula while she seeks revenge_," the wolf spoke.

"I know what she is going through, I've lost family as well," Aang said.

"_Were you there when they were slaughtered Avatar?_" Weylyn snarled.

"Well, No…" Aang began.

"_Then you do not feel the pain she feels! You have not lived through the pain of watching those you care about die!_" Weylyn barked.

"But!" Aang protested.

"_There is only one who can tame the wild beast that is set free, only one…_" Weylyn's voice drifted off as he disappeared back into Kita.

Aang gasped at the scene behind the wolf, Azula was standing covered in blood, and around her were bodies and body parts. What remained of the soldiers lay splattered on the ground around her.

"Holy shit, what happened?" Sokka said shocked as he dropped the bags of food he had.

"I'm tired," Azula sighed as she walked towards the ocean.

"I'm going to go and comfort her," Katara said and got up to follow only to have Horu grab her arm.

"Are you sure she's safe?" he asked concerned.

"I've known her practically all my life, not once, has she hurt me," Katara stated but her voice was still shaky.

"I'm going with you," Aang said but Sokka placed his hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Aang, Katara grew up with Azula, only she and Chihiro were able to calm Azula down in the past, believe me, don't get involved," he gave Aang a stern look and Aang eventually relented watching as Katara headed towards the ocean.

Katara walked down onto the sand and saw that Azula was a while down the ocean under some trees. She was in the water and Katara could tell she didn't have anything on. Azula was scrubbing the blood off of her clothes and her swords when Katara approached.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Azula apologized.

"I've seen it before, over and over Azula," Katara sat down on a tree root.

"I know, and I'm sorry you have to see me like that, I didn't even mean to show Aang, he was never meant to find out, but the soldiers," Azula was disgusted with the soldiers.

Katara stood up and took off her clothes and then waded into the water walking out and standing next to Azula.

"Azula, you're the main reason the fire nation raids stopped, you killed too many of them," Katara took Azula's hand in her own.

"Does it scare you? That I may be just a mindless killer?" Azula frowned.

"Azula, you are not mindless nor a killer, you are Azula my friend and my protector," Katara smiled and embraced her friend their naked bodies pressed together in a hug.

"I know you inside and out, you're not the monster you think you are," Katara kissed Azula's cheek.

"It's getting late, let's get back to the others," Katara walked towards the shore and used her water bending to take all the water off of her body so she would be dry when she put her clothes back on.

Azula too stepped out after washing everything, her clothes were soaked.

"Here," Katara held out Azula's princess outfit.

"I thought to pack this as well as your water tribe clothes," Katara smiled and Azula took the clothes and put them on tying her hair up with her princess crown while the blue necklace clung to her neck.

They got back to the shop where the lady who was Horu's mother was the only one in the shop.

"Where are the others?" Katara asked.

"Horu went with the two boys to have some free time," she replied.

"Sorry for what you had to see," Azula apologized.

"I have seen many things, my husband has shed blood for this village as well, what you did for us today is something he would thank you for," she smiled up at Azula.

"Guys you should see what Horu just did!" Sokka burst in.

"What did he do?" Katara asked crossing her arms.

"He saved a man working in the mines from being crushed, he used his earth bending to save him," Aang smiled.

"Horu that's great!" Katara exclaimed and hugged Horu earning him a silent glare from Azula.

"So we should get going, it was nice meeting you but we need to make camp," Sokka said.

"You can stay in our barn if you would like," Horu's mother offered.

"No you really don't need to," Aang said respectfully.

"I insist," she smiled and Aang reluctantly agreed.

When they had been settled Azula lay against Kita who had fallen asleep already and Katara settled herself near Azula. She smiled at the sleeping fire bender and yawned closing her eyes. Azula unconsciously rolled over her arms wrapping themselves around Katara. Katara was surprised and looked to see that Azula was sleep and she smiled as she settled herself falling asleep in Azula's arms.


	12. Imprisoned part 2

**A/N: Thanks to TheDivines for picking up on the mistake, Horu's name is actually Haru and it will be corrected as such**

**Chapter 12: Imprisoned part 2**

Azula slowly started waking up feeling the sun start to rise. She could smell the ocean. '_Wait, ocean_' Azula thought to herself as she felt her hands on something soft. She gave a squeeze and then her eyes shot open. She was spooning Katara and what she was squeezing was Katara's breast.

"Could you not squeeze so rough," Katara mumbled in her sleep and Azula blushed.

Her heart was racing and she didn't even know why. Azula tried to untangle herself from Katara but that was easier said than done as somehow during the night Azula's legs and Katara's had intertwined.

"Azula stop moving so much," Katara yawned sleepily then her eyes shot open as she noticed their positions Azula's hand still on her breast under her clothes.

The two of them jumped apart both blushing bright red, Kita complained being woken up so early. Azula looked down and scratched the back of her head.

"Ahaha, did you sleep well?" she asked nervously.

"I slept great thanks," Katara replied looking down and fidgeting.

"Well, I'm going to do my morning meditation, feel free to join me or whatever," Azula finished lamely and turned leaving.

'_Whatever? What is wrong with you Azula how could you finish the conversation with whatever!_' Azula screamed in her mind.

She sat down on a patch of glass and looked out across the ocean, she took in deep breathes and then exhaled calming her nerves down. Katara had known her practically all of her life and Azula didn't know where these alien emotions were coming from. She'd always figured she'd find a nice guy in the water tribe and settle down, until Aang came along and she had watched how Katara reacted. '_Am I jealous of the attention Katara gives the boys?_' Azula questioned herself. She then quickly dismissed the thoughts. '_No, Katara's my best friend I should be happy for her if she ends up with Aang or someone else_' Azula sighed and she looked around and then saw Haru's mother standing looking out over the ocean.

"What's wrong?" Azula asked walking over to her.

"They took him, the fire nations took Haru," She sobbed breaking down and Azula tried her best to comfort the woman.

"I promise, we'll get him back," Azula said looking at the ship in the distance.

Azula shot up a few minutes after and ran towards the barn where she burst into the room.

"Everyone up!" Azula shouted and Sokka fell off the ledge he was sleeping on.

"What's so important that you have to disturb my sleep?" he grumbled.

"They took him! The fire nation took Haru!" Azula shouted.

"What!" Katara shot up instantly.

"The soldiers came in the night and took him, I hope they cleaned up the mess I made because I think I'm going to make some more," Azula slung her broadswords over her shoulder.

"Wait we can't go barging in without a plan," Aang stopped Azula from leaving.

"I got it!" Katara exclaimed.

"What you got?" Sokka asked.

"The fire nation is going to arrest me for earth bending," she said.

"I object," Azula said.

"What other choice do we have? It's the only way we can get Haru back without having an onslaught of guards attacking us from square 1," Katara glared at Azula.

"I vote for guards," Azula raised her hand but no one else did.

"I hate to say it but I think Katara's plan is rather quite good," Sokka reasoned.

"_Traitor_," Azula muttered and sat down.

Azula relented with a lot of begging from Katara's part which somehow Azula could never say no to. Not even an hour later they were setting up a stage where Aang would air bend into a vent which would propel a rock into the air momentarily. The plan worked and Azula had to control her emotions to stop her from drawing her broadswords and attacking the guards, she couldn't watch as Katara was taken away.

"Come on, we've got to follow them," Sokka said and jumped on Appa, Kita was already in her usual spot on the saddle of the bison.

Azula hopped up and sat down crossing her arms, Kita moved so her head was in Azula's lap and the girl petted the wolf's head affectionately. They followed the ship and it surprised Azula how long it took them to get to the oil rig that was a prison for the earth benders. They arrived late at night and found Katara.

"You got Haru? Let's go," Azula said.

"I'm not leaving?" Katara said.

"What? Why?" Azula asked not hiding her temper.

"I can't give up on these people, they're so broken, I need to help them," Katara said.

"Katara we're here for Haru, Appa can't carry everyone," Azula said and Kita licked Katara's hand.

"Azula, I'm not leaving until these people are free," Katara said stubbornly.

"Okay, any ideas?" Sokka asked.

"I wish I knew how to make a hurricane," Aang said and the three of them looked at him.

"It would scare the warden away and we could steal his keys," Aang added.

"Wouldn't he just take his keys with him?" Sokka asked.

"I'm just tossing around ideas," Aang sighed.

"If only there was a way we could help the earth benders help themselves," Katara said.

"For that we'd need some kind of earth, something for them to bend," Sokka said.

"How? This place is made entirely out of metal," Azula touched the cold metal.

"Not all of it, look," Aang pointed to the smoke rising out of silos.

"They burning coal, in other words they're burning earth," Aang said.

"Aang you're a genius," Katara hugged him.

"I try," Aang beamed.

"Okay, we have a plan, lets execute it," Azula stood up and they all went separate ways.

Aang dived into the vents to shut off the other points while Azula did some scouting, her fire nation princess clothes helping her.

"Excuse me but what are you doing?" a man asked her as she walked past.

"I'm on patrol, what are you doing?" Azula retorted.

"It's my scheduled time to patrol," he crossed his arms.

"Alright fine, I thought I heard something and came to investigate," Azula lied.

"I'll investigate it, you go back to the others and get some rest, princess Solana is here and she is waiting in the mess hall for all the guards," he said and Azula raised an eyebrow but complied walking the direction he gestured to.

Azula walked in and hoped she wouldn't be noticed despite her clothes being clearly different than the other guards but she hoped they assumed she had a special position.

"What position do you work?" a female guard asked Azula.

"I'm the warden's special expert on earth benders, I specialize in how to immobilize them," Azula said casually.

"There's a position for that?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I arrived earlier in the night this is my first night here," Azula lied.

"Nice to meet you," she offered her hand and Azula shook it.

Azula sat down and watched the room, the guards sat in groups and talked amongst themselves. Someone sat down across Azula but she paid no attention.

"How interesting it is to see you here," the voice spoke and Azula's head shot up as she came face to face with Solana.

Azula was about to jump up ready to fight when Solana's words stopped her.

"I wouldn't if I were you, you're in a room full of fire nation guards," Solana pointed out.

"How many of them do you think would die before I escaped," Azula said.

"Fair point, I must say I was quite the fan of the bodies you left behind, in fact, I knew it was you who did that, only someone with that level of hate could cause such catastrophic damage," Solana mused.

"So what do you want Solana?" Azula asked.

"You know what I want," Solana replied.

"Of course, why should I have asked, no shit you want the avatar, I meant what do you want with me right now?" Azula said.

"Frankly I'd like to talk, no tricks, just a conversation like two fire nation girls," Solana shrugged.

"Alright, I'll bite, what's the catch?" Azula asked suspiciously.

"I know what you think, but truth be told I never wanted to be princess, it was all my dad complaining about the actions the royal family were taking to end the war and then my mother goading him into acting, frankly being crown princess is a fucking nightmare," Solana sighed.

"Ahuh, well they killed my family so I'm not inclined to listen," Azula stated.

"Look, my dad is a nice guy, my mum may be a little power crazy but she's nice, well she used to be," Solana touched the burn on her face.

"I know, Ty lee told me the story," Azula sympathized.

"How is Ty lee?" Solana asked.

"Well, good seeing as you burned down her village," Azula said.

"Oh… that was her village?" Solana paled and Azula nodded.

"Christ, I really hate doing things like that, but my mother won't let me come home unless I have the avatar," Solana sighed banging her head on the table not so lightly.

"Is that the only reason?" Azula raised an eyebrow at the girl across from her.

"Pretty much, I mean, my mum burnt me badly and exiled me," Solana looked up.

"Couldn't you just ask your dad if you can return? I mean he is the fire lord," Azula stated.

"Except my mum controls the ropes," Solana complained.

"Well at least your parents aren't dead," Azula glared at Solana.

"Sometimes I wish they were," Solana grumbled.

A loud _smack_ echoed throughout the room and Solana stared at Azula with a hand print on her cheek.

"Don't ever take your parents for granted, you have them be thankful for that and I'm sure your parents will allow you to return," Azula said.

"Well, I had a lovely chat, guards arrest her," Solana said and Azula shot up drawing her broadswords.

"Ty lee was wrong about you," Azula snarled and made a break for the doors.

Guards that tried to stop her but she ducked under their grabbing arms and she ran through the corridor heading for the vent in the courtyard. She arrived breathing heavily to find Sokka and Katara.

"What happened to you?" Katara asked.

"Guess who's here, princess nutcase," Azula inhaled as she felt the heat of the sun rising.

"We've found her!" the shouting of guards came and immediately the three of them were surrounded.

"You led them right to us!" Katara accused.

"Hey they were going to find us anyway," Azula shot back as she turned her back towards Katara.

Moments later a vibrating started and out of the vent shot loads of coal, Katara climbed on top of all of it and held up some coal.

"Here's your chance earth benders! Take it!" she shouted.

"Hahahahaha! Foolish girl, you thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank hopeless faces. Their spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh but you still believe in them, how sweet. They're a waste of your energy little girl, you've failed," the warden chuckled and walked off when a rock flew past and struck him in the back of the head.

He snapped around and Haru was standing there bending some rocks in his hand.

He then sent a fire blast at Haru which was blocked by a wall of call that an elderly man who was assumed to be Haru's father.

"Show no mercy!" the warden shouted and he along with some other fire benders attacked but the earth benders brought up a bigger wall.

"For the earth kingdom attack!" he shouted and the fight began.

Azula darted forward sheathing her blades and instead opted to fire bend. Her blue flames broke through the defenses of the fire benders allowing a few of the earth benders to get an advantage. A fire blast shot past her and Azula turned to see the warden glaring at her. Azula cracked her neck and readied herself, around the two of them fire benders were fighting earth benders while Sokka and Katara helped fight the guard wielding spears.

Azula shot fire blasts for her palms and then sent an arc from her foot coming back to steady herself. The warden split apart the blasts and then retaliated by sending his own blasts. Azula created a wall of flame to block and she then kicked it at the warden who jumped to the side and darted forward he produced a blade that was hidden and he cut at Azula. Azula dove to the side but the blade hit her cutting her cheek. She brought her hand to her cheek and saw that blood was dripping from the cut.

"Talk about foul play," Azula cursed.

"Since when was anything ever fair with the fire nation," Azula drew her blades again and Katara watched seeing an all too familiar expression play across Azula's face.

Azula propelled herself forward blue flames producing from her feet as she shot forward. Azula ducked under his blade and elbowed him in the back. He then turned and was met with the back handle of Azula's broadsword clocking him in the head. He fell to the ground in pain, Azula standing over him her broadswords in a tight grip. She poised ready to strike.

"Katara stop her!" Aang shouted and Katara hesitated looking at Azula's face.

She then made a move and before Azula was able to decapitate the warden Azula grabbed a hold of Azula's arm and stopped her.

"Katara let go of me!" Azula shouted.

"Azula stop, you've won you don't need to kill him!" Katara replied.

"Yes I do, he's a bully like all the other fire nation soldiers," Azula glared at her.

"Azula so are you! You're fire nation as well, you're the rightful heir to the throne is this how you're going to act as fire lord!" Katara shouted.

"Katara, I said… move," Azula repeated.

"Azula, please, don't be the mindless killer, you're better than that, let him go… for me?" Katara pleaded looking at Azula.

"Fine, for you," Azula gave in and Katara relaxed her grip.

They started to walk away when the warden gave an angry roar and charged. Azula pushed Katara out of the way and was met by the blade the warden carried being lodged into her stomach.

"Azula!" Katara shouted in horror.

"Katara don't!" Aang shouted but was too late as Azula fell to the ground clutching her stomach the blade still in her.

Katara's entire seal skin water pouch exploded and she hardened the water into a spear throwing it and the warden cried out in pain as the spear lodged into his stomach then protruding from his back and pinning him against the metal wall blood falling out from his cut.

"Azula! Oh. My. God." Katara exclaimed as she took the knife out of Azula's stomach acting quickly.

She looked over at the spear and melted half of it bringing the water to her and she tore off Azula's upper outer clothing leaving her in a light blouse. Katara lifted it so Azula's wound was visible but her breasts were still covered and she placed the water on the wound. The water started to glow healing her.

"You idiot," Azula coughed weakly but somehow she still had a smile.

"Is she alright?" Haru asked and Katara looked around.

The battle had been won and the earth benders victorious. Everyone was getting ready to leave.

"There are ships everyone can use to get back." Aang stated and everyone headed towards them.

"Help me get Azula on Appa," Katara said to Aang and gently he helped her get Azula onto Appa.

"Thank you for everything you've done for us Katara," Haru smiled.

"It was just a little bit of coal," Katara replied.

"It was more than that," Haru smiled.

"Thank you, Katara of the water tribe for helping me get my confidence back," Haru's father smiled.

"We're going to return to take back my village, to take back all our villages!" he shouted and there was an encore of shouts.

"Come with us?" Haru asked.

"Your mission is to take back your village while ours is to get Aang to the North Pole," Katara gestured to Aang.

"That's him isn't it? The Avatar," Haru smiled.

"Good luck Haru, I need to get back to Azula to heal her," Katara gave him a hug.

She hopped back on Appa and continued her work on Azula healing her wound. Kita was licking Azula's hand and making worried sounds.

"She'll be fine Kita, I know she will," Katara said as she continued healing her friend.

"You know, you killed the warden?" Aang said quietly.

"I know," Katara said gritting her teeth.

"Why would you do that? You could have just knocked him out," Aang said.

"Look Aang, you were brought up to respect all life, but we were brought up fighting a war, if I had let Azula kill him she wouldn't be here with a deep wound in her stomach where he stabbed her," Katara almost shouted.

"Sorry Aang but I have to agree with Katara on this one," Sokka placed a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder giving him an '_It's okay_' look.

"I suppose you do have a point," Aang subsided and he waved to the earth benders as they left heading north towards the northern water tribe.


	13. Avatar Roku

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you all so much for favoring and following this story I love you all! Now I have a Question for everyone.  
Would you like Yue to live or become the moon?**

**Now before you all jump and say "LIVE, LIVE, LET HER LIVE!" there are some things I wish to express, if Yue shall live then she will not be with Sokka or Zuko as I already have something special planned for her. If she becomes the moon well… you know the rest (: Please Review and tell me if you want Yue to live or become the moon. Just a simple "Live" or "Moon" will be good enough 3.  
And now without further interruptions, to the story!**

**Chapter 13: Avatar Roku**

Sunlight was shining through her eyelids as she groaned her whole body feeling sore. Azula slowly started to open her eyes to see the smiling face of Katara.

"Where am I?" Azula groaned.

"We're in a village near a burnt forest, Aang is investigating why a spirit is attacking the place," Katara explained but all Azula heard was 'Blah blah blah, Aang, Blah blah blah'.

Suddenly a big white blob of fur jumped onto Azula and it took her a minute to register Kita who was licking the girls face affectionately.

"Hey girl I missed you too," Azula laughed which brought her a great amount of pain in her stomach.

"Kita what did I tell you about jumping on Azula!" Katara scolded the wolf and Kita whimpered then slowly climbed off and placed her head into Azula's hanging hand.

"How long have I been out?" Azula asked starting to prop herself up only to be stopped by the pain in her stomach.

She looked down and saw that she had bandages across her stomach and breasts, sighing she resorted to laying back down.

"You've been out for 4 days Azula, you scared the shit out of me," Katara said giving a pout.

"Really? Good," Azula huffed smiling.

"It wasn't funny! The only thing that let me know you were alive was your breathing," Katara give Azula a light slap on her arm.

"So you knew I was alive by watching my tits move up and down?" Azula chuckled and ended up coughing a bit.

"What! No! Ugh! I can't believe you had me so worried and now you're acting like a jerk," Katara shouted blushing.

"Did you know you're very easy to tease? Relax Katara, thank you for everything," Azula smiled placing her hand on Katara's.

"You terrible sometimes," Katara rolled her eyes but her face had a permanent smile so the effect her eyes had caused Azula to giggle.

"So how long before I can get up doc?" Azula asked.

"A few more hours should have you up again, but no strenuous exercise," Katara said.

"Awwww what! No fire bending," Azula complained.

"Especially no fire bending!" Katara emphasized.

"Geez, get stabbed for a girl and she acts like she owns you," Azula rolled her eyes.

"Hey! When did I ever say that I own you!" Katara retorted.

"You know you love me," Azula grinned and Katara huffed before standing.

"Hey I was just kidding," Azula said.

"I know, but I need to see if Aang's back yet," Katara smiled and gave Azula a peck on the cheek which made the fire bender blush.

Katara walked away leaving Azula to gaze at the ceiling with Kita sitting next to the bed a look painted on her face.

"Okay Kita you can come up," Azula moved to the side as best she could with the wound she sustained and the wolf happily jumped up and made herself comfortable next to Azula.

Azula rolled onto her side trying to make herself comfortable and she laid her head against the soft snow white fur that belonged to Kita. She gave the wolf a loving pet and the wolf made relaxed sounds as she licked Azula's cheek. Slowly she started to fall asleep again smiling in satisfaction of how Katara had smiled so warmly at her.

Azula awoke to the feeling of Kita jumping off the bed and water being placed onto her; she opened her eyes to see Katara working the water on her wound. Azula smiled feeling the pain subside.

"You should be able to walk again now," Katara said once she had finished.

Azula turned her body to the side and let her feet dangle off the bed. She slowly placed them on the ground feeling the coolness of the wooden floorboards beneath her feet. She started to put weight on her legs and lift herself up only for the pain to start in her stomach causing her to almost fall but luckily Katara caught her.

"Easy Azula, take it easy," Katara soothed helping take the girls weight with her own.

"You must find this amusing, seeing me need help," Azula muttered.

"Just because you always acted strong, that doesn't mean I couldn't see the moments you were hurt," Katara replied as they walked out of the room Azula had been given.

"Ah, how is your friend?" a man asked.

"She's better, not fully healed but better," Katara replied.

"Who are you?" Azula blurted out.

"I'm a friend," he replied smiling.

"Food is waiting for you two, get something to eat," he added and gestured towards the table which was set for two.

Katara helped Azula down and then sat across from her. The pair ate in silence although Katara's concerned gaze was plastered on Azula as she analyzed how well her friend had healed from the wound. Azula appeared to be normal except she winced every now and then. Kita was lying down near the two of them her blue eyes watching the room probably seeing if anyone would try to hurt her partner.

"So where's airhead?" Azula asked.

"He's still not back yet," Katara replied.

"And what about Sokka?"

"He was kidnapped by the spirit, Aang went after him, they both haven't returned yet," Katara sighed.

After breakfast Azula spent the day walking around the soreness in her abdomen easing up with every passing hour. Kita was close to her side which earned her suspicious stares from the villages which Azula cared little for. Katara spent the day resupplying Appa with the help of the town mayor. When night became to fall upon the village everyone headed for the town hall, Azula followed them and saw Katara waiting.

"What's going on?" Azula asked.

"We need to get inside before the spirit attacks," the mayor said.

"Aang's still not back yet, we'll have to endure the attack," Katara sighed.

"To hell with that," Azula turned her back and stood looking at the entrance.

"Azula! You're too injured to fight a soldier! Let alone a spirit!" Katara exclaimed.

Kita barked at Katara and the water bender looked at the wolf with a questioning look on her face. The wolf tugged on her sleeve trying to get Katara to follow her; reluctantly Katara followed the wolf into the square. Kita faced her and the wolf's blue eyes glowed and her body disappeared and was replaced by the giant wolf spirit.

"_Azula cannot fight, but you can Katara_," Weylyn said looking down at Katara.

"How can I fight?" Katara asked slightly scared, this is the fourth time she has seen Weylyn.

"_There is an ancient technique that I taught Accalia and Ylva, it is called the spirit dance, I will teach it to you_," Weylyn lowered its head signaling for Katara to touch his forehead.

Katara reached out a shaky hand and when it made contact with the massive wolf spirit her head shot back eyes glowing as images played through her mind, she saw the two sisters preforming the dance to calm angry spirits that threatened the southern water tribe **(If you have seen legend of Korra, it is the spirit calming dance-like thing that Korra's uncle did to tame the spirits)**.

"_Pass that on to your children and your children's children, it will be needed for what's to come_," Weylyn disappeared back inside of Kita and the wolf paced over to Azula and dropped onto the ground exhausted.

The doors closed and Azula stood next to Katara, the two of them shared a look as they waited for the inevitable. The spirit appeared destroying a building and Katara was quick to react, she produced the water from her pouch and brought it around the large black and white spirit preforming the dance Weylyn had shown her. The water glowed yellow as the spirit calmed and turned into that of a large panda.

"Go, the forest will grow back, there are acorns everywhere, each one will be a new tree," Katara held out an acorn to the spirit who took it and turned leaving.

When the spirit left bamboo grew in its place and out of it came the missing villagers, Sokka and Aang included they walked up to Katara and Azula.

"Good to see you on your feet," Sokka said to Azula.

"Good to see you're not dead, how do you feel after a day in the spirit world?" Azula asked.

"Like I really have to use the bathroom," Sokka exclaimed and ran off.

"So how was your trip in the spirit world?" Katara asked Aang.

"It was alright, Avatar Roku sent his spirit guide to find me, I found a way to speak with him," Aang said.

"Aang that's great! So when are you going to meet him?" Katara said enthusiastically.

"I have to get to his island on the solstice," Aang said.

"But the Solstice is tomorrow," Azula said.

"And another thing, the island is in the fire nation," Aang said and Katara and Azula gasped.

"Guess there's only one thing to do," Katara said looking at Azula who nodded.

"We're off to the fire nation," Azula said.

"Everything's already on Appa, if we leave now we can get there," Katara said.

"No, I'm not going to let you put yourselves in danger," Aang said.

"Aang, we're not asking you, we're telling you," Azula glared at him.

"She's right Aang, where you go, we go," Sokka added.

An hour later they were soaring through the skies again heading towards the fire nation. Azula was sleeping against Kita while Aang and Sokka navigated and Katara was watching Azula. Katara herself started to feel tired so she lay down next to Azula smiling when she felt the girl react to her presence as Azula's body sought out Katara her hands coming across Katara to hold the water tribe girl closer.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you two were love birds," Sokka teased.

"Sokka! She's my best friend!..." Katara began.

"I know I know, you don't see her as anything apart from that," Sokka said.

"Does she feel the same way about you though?" Aang piped up.

"Of course she does Aang, we're just friends," Katara rolled her eyes and got comfortable in Azula's arms and closed her eyes drifting off.

They awoke very abruptly as Azula's head shot up only to duck an incoming fire ball. Azula jumped up and they were over open water with a ship on their tail and a blockade in there path.

"Airhead what the fuck did you get us into?" Azula cursed.

"I told you this wasn't safe for the three of you!" Aang retorted.

"Like hell it isn't safe," Azula jumped up onto Appa's head and as a fireball came closer Azula propelled herself forward sending a fire blast from her foot which blew up the ember one coming at them.

Azula did this repetitively as they flew through the blockade. Three fire blasts came towards them and Azula used her fire bending to fly ahead of Appa and create a flame wall which absorbed the blasts. She then sent the wall forward completely destroying three ships in their way. Azula saw which one was the lead ship and she flew herself down and landed on it. Azula winced feeling her wound but didn't have time to think more as soldiers attacked her and she took them out easily when a man stood across from her.

"And here I thought you were dead," he chuckled to himself.

"You'd love that wouldn't you, lieutenant Zhao," Azula replied recognizing his face.

"It's commander now," he said and readied himself.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I have places to go and people to see," Azula waved and then shot off into the air and landing back on Appa.

"For once, I'm actually glad you can fire bend," Sokka said.

"We made it into the fire nation. Hooray," Katara said deadpanned.

Aang found the island easily and they landed in a shaded area. Azula, Katara and Sokka hopped off and stretched.

"Kita, you be a good girl and stay with Appa," Azula told Kita who complained but lay down next to Appa.

They entered the temple when they heard footsteps behind them which caused the group to spin.

"We are the fire sages, guardians of the temple of the avatar," one of them said.

"Great, I am the Avatar," Aang said.

"We know," he said and then two other sages along with him sent fire blasts.

Azula shoved Aang to the side wincing a little as she blocked the ember flames with her blue flames.

"Go! I'll hold them off," Azula shouted and Aang took off with Katara and Sokka as Azula held of the advancing sages.

**~meanwhile~**

Aang was using his air bending to make him run faster, he was way ahead of Katara and Sokka looking for the temple sanctuary. He turned around another corner when he crashed into someone which caused them both to fall over. Aang felt something warm and soft press against his lips and he opened his eyes to find himself looking at Solana their lips pressed.

"Get off me!" Solana was blushing but she shoved Aang off of her and got up.

"Well, this is awkward," Aang said standing up.

"How dare you kiss me! Me! Solana the crown princess of the fire nation!" she shouted but the blush was permanent on her face.

"I didn't mean to, I kind of, fell?" Aang replied.

"But can I just say that you're a good kisser?" Aang smiled and then turned to run before a fire blast hit him.

He zipped back to Katara and Sokka shouting 'wrong way' as he turned into a corner with them they were cut off by a fire sage.

"I don't want to fight you, I am a friend," this sage said.

"Fire benders aren't our friends," Sokka said.

"What about the fire bender who is currently fighting off the other sages?" he asked.

"Except for her," Sokka added.

"I know why you're here, you wish to speak to avatar Roku, I will take you to him," he got on his knees before Aang.

Azula rounded the corner huffing and puffing, the sage stood up and she got poised to attack.

"I took out the other three, one more won't hurt," Azula was breathing heavily.

"Azula he's a friend," Aang said and the sage nodded and pulled a light to the side then shot fire into a hole which revealed a door.

"Quickly!" he said as the voices of the sages who were becoming conscious again.

They went into the door and it closed, the sage led them through the path. Azula was bored the entire time not bothering to listen to what the sage was saying while Katara and Aang listened with much enthusiasm. They came out of a ground passage in front of doors that were closed.

"Oh no, the doors, they're closed," the sage said shocked.

"Can't we just open them?" Azula asked.

"Only a fully realized avatar would have the power to open them, or the five sages use simultaneous fire blasts," he explained.

"Five fire blasts hmmm." Sokka thought then an idea hit him and he grinned at Azula.

Azula knew the trick of sealing lamp oil inside of an animal skin casing, they placed five in the slots and got behind cover while the sage lit them. The blast went off but the doors remained closed.

"Okay, plan b," Azula said and breathed shooting fire into the locks to no avail.

"I have an idea," Katara smirked as they heard the voices of the other sages.

"Come quickly! The avatar is inside!" the sage helping them said.

"How did he get inside?" the man from before asked.

"I don't know, but look at the scorch marks!" he said pointing to the ash the trick left.

"Open the door!" the five sages opened the door.

"It's the avatar lemur, we've been tricked!" the sage shouted before he was grabbed in a headlock by the good sage.

Sokka and Katara came out and attacked another two while Azula dealt with the last one.

"Now Aang!" Katara shouted but Aang was pushed out of his hiding place being held by Solana.

The sages used this moment of shock to turn the tables on Katara, Azula and Sokka.

"Close the door!" Solana ordered and the doors started to close.

"You know, if you weren't evil I'd find you quite attractive," Aang said as he was being directed down some stairs.

This caught Solana off guard as her grip momentarily loosened. This was all he needed as he used his air bending to maneuver around her and dash towards where Katara, Azula and Sokka were being chained.

"Go Aang!" Azula gestured to the closing doors and Aang redirected his attempt and dived into the door landing on the other side.

As the door closed a blue light shone signaling Aang had made contact with Avatar Roku.

A figure appeared and around them the room changed completely to a Cliffside with clouds in the distance.

"Avatar Roku," Aang bowed.

"It's good to see you Aang, what took you so long?" Avatar Roku smiled.

"I have something very important to tell you," he added.

"It is about that vision? The one of the comet?" Aang asked.

"Yes, 100 years ago, fire lord Sozin used that comet to start the war and used it to deal a deadly strike to the other nations," Roku informed.

"But that happened a hundred years ago, what does that have to do with now?" he asked.

"Because Sozin's comet will returned at the end of summer and fire lady Kourin will use its power to end the war," Roku sighed.

"But all I know is air bending, and a little bit of water," Aang said.

"Mastering the elements takes years of discipline, but if the world is to survive, you must do it by summers end," he said.

"What if I can't do it? What if I fail," Aang asked.

"I know you can do it Aang, for you have done it before," Roku smiled.

"To win this war, you must win the heart of someone scarred greatly," he said.

"Our time is coming to an end, there is danger awaiting you, I can help you face this threat, but only if you are ready," he said.

Aang's forehead began to shine blue. "I'm ready," he said.

The doors opened and the fire benders waiting unleashed a torrent of flames.

"Aang!" Katara and Azula exclaimed but the flames were controlled and then shot back as a ghostly figure of Avatar Roku appeared.

The flames he sent burned all the chains and Solana ran off before Zhao who Aang had vaguely noticed could grab her. The fire benders were sent retreating while Avatar Roku split the temple in half and the lava erupted.

"Avatar Roku is destroying the place, we need to go!" Azula shouted.

Avatar Roku finished what he was doing and calmed himself as the body turned back to Aang. Katara caught Aang before he fell and they were looking for a place to escape when Appa flew close to the edge. Azula and Sokka jumped on and Kita licked Azula happily while Aang and Katara followed. Aang caught a glimpse of a girl in a small ship looking up at them, he looked down at her and their eyes met briefly before Appa took them away.

"So what did you find out airhead?" Azula asked sitting.

"A comet is coming at the end of summer and I need to face Kourin before then, I need to master all the elements before summer ends," Aang said.

"Then it's off to the northern water tribe," Katara concluded.

"Yeah," Aang said and he touched his lips the feeling of Solana's lips against his was left lingering on.

"Something happen while you were trying to find the room?" Katara raised an eyebrow at Aang.

"Nope, nothing happened," Aang lied and then returned to flying Appa.

"Well, I'm tired as fuck from facing so many fire benders, I need sleep," Azula yawned and looked at Katara silently praying that the water tribe girl would join her.

Katara sighed and felt herself yawn as well tired from the whole ordeal. The sooner they saved the world the sooner she would be able to live normally, and perhaps Azula and her could finally search for the man who took their mothers away from them.

**A/N: Next time "Jet", I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please R&R and let me know whether you want Yue to live or become the moon (: every person counts (:**

**From Alice 3**


	14. Jet

**A/N: Guys what can I say? You're amazing, personally my dream job is to become an Author! After this chapter, it's "The Blue Spirit" then "Bato of the Water Tribe" followed by "The Deserter" and then it's to the water tribe! I have a pleasant surprise twist in the chapter which I hope you'll like! Also I'm going to try to upload a new chapter every weekend ^-^**

**Warning, Lemons ahead! Skips the parts which says (Lemons) if you don't want to read it (:**

**Chapter 14: Jet**

The gang had been traveling for a few days. In those few days they had managed to come across a gang of pirates and stolen a water bending scroll which Katara had used to teach Aang. Now they were travelling in an autumn leaf forest, the leaves diligently fell to the ground with an angelic grace. That morning they had run out of supplies and Sokka was being an idiot like usual.

"Hey have any of you guys seen Momo?" Aang asked.

"No, where is he?" Azula looked around.

"Come to think of it where's Kita as well?" Azula asked noticing the white wolf was also missing.

A little while away the lemur and the white wolf were chasing each other playing tag. Momo would chase after Kita and when he'd finally catch her he would then run away and she would chase him. When Kita caught Momo she licked him vigorously just when they were about to start another round of tag when the two of then suddenly launched into the air squished together in a metal trap. Momo tried to screech but he wasn't loud enough so Kita howled. Her howl echoed through the entire forest.

"Kita!" Azula shouted and ran towards the source of the howling.

They looked up to see the white wolf in a cage with Momo next to her. Azula was about to shoot fire at the rope that held the cage up.

"I got it," Aang said and used his air bending to propel himself up.

He then gently let the cage down to Katara and Sokka who opened it and let the two out. Momo immediately jumped onto Kita's back and checked her for any injuries as she is the large of the two of them.

"Aren't they cute," Katara said looking at the two animals.

Kita then licked Momo thanking him for checking that she is alright. Sokka in the meantime was looking at the cage. Aang then let down the two hog monkeys and set them free.

"This cage is fire nation, I recognize the metal work. We need to leave," Sokka said and they nodded heading back to the campsite.

Katara was handing the sleeping gear up to Aang when Sokka stopped them.

"Hold on, no flying this time," Sokka said.

"What? Why no flying?" Aang asked.

"Think about it, why does Princess Solana and the Fire nation keep finding us? It's because Appa's too noticeable," Sokka reasoned.

"What? Appa's not too noticeable," Katara defended.

"He's a big fluffy monster with an arrow on his head," Sokka elaborated.

"Sokka's just jealous because he doesn't have an arrow," Aang said as Appa complained.

"I'm actually with Sokka on this one, it'd be good to take a walk," Azula said from the sidelines of the argument.

"Okay fine, well follow Sokka's instincts," Katara said.

"Who knows, maybe walking will be fun," Aang said.

They started walking with their things on Appa, Kita and Momo were playing a game of tag along the way. Katara's feet had begun to get sore while Azula and Sokka were fine, Aang had already started complaining.

"Walking stinks, how do people go anywhere without a flying bison?" Aang grumbled.

"You can thank Sokka's instincts," Katara giggled.

"I'm tired of walking," Aang said.

"You know who you should ask to carry you? Sokka's instincts," Katara elaborated.

"Okay, Okay I get it, look I'm tired to. At least we're safe from the fire nation," Sokka walked through some trees and into a camp full of fire nation soldiers.

"Sokka you are so fucking dead," Azula snarled at him.

"Great job Sokka, your instincts led us right to the fire nation. Maybe they don't find us, instead you find them," Katara shouted at Sokka.

"Kita, attack pattern Alpha," Azula shouted and the wolf ceased her playing with the lemur and ran alongside Azula.

Azula drew her broadswords and the soldiers jabbed at her with spears. She ducked underneath the spearheads and swung her broadswords in an arc cutting the spearheads off of the spears. The soldiers took a few steps back then drew their swords. Katara and Aang had begun fighting off flanking soldiers while Sokka was attempting to but it seemed every time he tried to attack Kita would beat him to it. The captain of the group had an eye patch. He swung his swords menacingly at Azula and then turned to shoot fire at her. Azula responded in kind separating the flames with her own blue flames.

"You're a fire bender!" he shouted.

"You seem so surprised," Azula replied glaring at him.

"It is quite interesting finding a fire bender other than Joeng Joeng that doesn't fight for the fire nation," he remarked.

"It seems he's the only one with his head on straight," Azula replied.

"Speaking of heads, you're about to lose yours," Azula added and launched herself forward at the captain.

She swung her broadswords and they met the steel of his blade multiple times the sounds of steel meeting steel echoed around them. Azula ducked under his counter attack and elbowed him in his gut. He responded by lashing out catching Azula's foot causing her to trip over. He recovered quickly and jabbed at Azula who was on the ground. Azula shoved herself back repetitively until she backed into a tree.

"Any last words girly?" he asked poised to strike.

"Yeah, watch your balls," just as Azula said that Kita jumped up from crawling between his legs and bit right into his crotch.

Azula jumped up and grabbed her swords as the tables had been turned. He was on the ground holding his bleeding crotch groaning in pain. Azula walked over and kicked him in the side spitting on him.

"Any last words asshole?" Azula kicked him again.

"Fuck you," he groaned.

"Thought so," before anyone could stop Azula, she swung her broadswords down and then horizontal slicing the captains head clean off then in half.

She then ripped some fabric from his uniform and cleaned the blood off of her swords. She then walked over and gave Kita a passionate pet.

"Good girl," she coed and the wolf responded by giving a happy bark.

"Well, I'll say I'm impressed," a voice called and the group looked up to see a guy with two weapons in his hands, they had hooks on the end.

"Are you next?" Azula cracked her neck gripping her broadswords tighter.

"Chill my names Jet and these are my freedom fighters," the guy who was around their age began to introduce the others.

"Cool, tell me when I begin to care," Azula said and went back to her cleaning.

"Sorry about her," Katara apologized smiling warmly.

"That's fine, I should thank you, we've been looking for a chance to drop in on the camp all morning, you guys walked in and took them out for us," he said as his group began to raid the tents.

"Hey what's your name?" Sokka asked looking at a girl roughly 17, she was smaller than him and had hazel eyes and short hair.

"I'm Smellerbee, who are you?" she replied glaring at him.

"Names Sokka," he said.

"Cool name, where ya from?" she asked curiously.

"Southern Water tribe," he said.

"So you guys want to come back to our hideout?" Jet asked Katara specifically.

"Sure, sounds good. We could use the rest," Katara replied.

"Alright we all good?" Jet asked his group and they all responded positively.

"Okay, let's head out," Jet said and they began to head back to the hideout.

Azula trailed along behind the group, Katara was very close to Jet and Sokka was having a conversation with Smellerbee. Aang was hanging back a bit with Azula as they approached the hideout.

"Hold on cowboy," Smellerbee smiled and held out her hand for Sokka who took it then they launched into the air.

"Katara you ready?" Jet held his hand out and Katara took it twirling into his arms as they went up.

"Oh sure forget me," Azula shouted and then used her fire bending to shoot herself up into the trees.

"This place is neat," Aang said as they landed on a giant tree house.

All around there were houses above the trees; they looked like each freedom fighter had their own. Azula, Aang, Katara and Sokka were shown to where they were allowed to stay for the night to set up and then meet back up for dinner. Katara of course volunteered to help cook, while Sokka and Smellerbee were taking a walk.

Azula was lying on the wooden floorboards of the deck of the hut they were given looking at the stars. Kita was curled up next to her snoring. She felt someone sit down next to her and she turned to see Aang.

"Nice night isn't it?" he asked looking at Azula.

"Someone had better be dying air head," Azula glared at him.

"Actually Jet told me to come and get you for dinner," Aang said.

"I don't trust him," Azula said plainly.

"Why? I mean he's so cool and everything and he lives in a sweet treehouse," Aang said gesturing to the area around them.

"I could burn it down you know?" Azula raised an eyebrow.

"I know, but you won't because Katara is happy and you wouldn't do anything to take that smile away from her face," Aang reasoned.

"You know. I hate it when you're right," Azula sighed sitting up.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting too long," Aang said and Azula got up and followed him to the large gathering.

Azula sat down next to Aang and frowned when she saw Katara sitting so close to Jet although she did raise an eyebrow at how close Sokka was to Smellerbee. She yawned through Jet's heartfelt speech earning a few gazes from people around.

"So Sokka what's it like in the Southern Water tribe?" Smellerbee asked.

"Cold, very cold, but I'm the son of the chief so I'm like a prince and also best male warrior in the tribe," Sokka said proudly.

"So how come the fire bender seems better than you?" Smellerbee asked curiously.

"I said best Male, Azula, she's the best of all of us," Sokka smiled at Azula.

"Oh sweet, wish she could teach me some of her moves," she said and leaned her head on Sokka's shoulder.

"I'm going to barf," Azula sighed and Aang laughed.

"Well since dinners over I'm going for a walk, Kita come," Azula said and Kita jumped up following her.

Momo followed them and he jumped onto Kita's head complaining at the wolf. They walked through the forest in the dark, Kita's eyes could see in the dark and she was slightly ahead with Momo sitting on her. Was whistling the song Katara and her had sung many times growing up.

**~Smooth transition~**

Sokka and Smellerbee were sitting in the trees looking at the night sky. Her head was on his shoulder and his arm was around her. She smiled up at him.

"So you're a prince in the southern water tribe?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess, but the Southern Water tribe isn't as big as the northern water tribe because the fire nation hit them harder," Sokka sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that, the fire nation destroyed my home. Reduced it to ashes. All of the soldiers were horrible except one, his name was Lu Ten and he taught me how to wield daggers and swords," Smellerbee kissed Sokka on his cheek a small blush on her cheeks.

"Well it's getting late, we should turn it in for the night," Sokka said standing up.

"Yeah, I guess we should," Smellerbee said.

"Well, I'd better head back to my hut. See you tomorrow," Sokka said as he turned to leave.

"Wait," Smellerbee grabbed his arm.

"Come sleep with me," she leant up and pressed her lips against Sokka's.

After a few moments Sokka kissed back. Their kiss deepened when Sokka's lips gently licked Smellerbee's and she opened her mouth allowing him entrance.

"So my home?" she asked once they broke apart.

"Definitely," Sokka grinned and she giggled girlishly and they ran along the tree branches grabbing some rope and swinging up to one of the highest huts which was Smellerbee's own personal home.

When they got inside Smellerbee and Sokka closed the door and dropped the blinds over the windows, she then took her daggers and placed them in a holder she had, then she resumed kissing Sokka.

"Wait, before we go too far. I would like to know your name, Smellerbee is your nickname," Sokka said breaking the kiss.

"Alright. Only because I really like you Sokka. My name is Ruby," she blushed looking down fidgeting.

"Such a beautiful name," Sokka smiled.

**(Lemon ahead! Skip if you don't want to read (: xx, P.S. this may be a little awkward not used to doing these kind of scenes but I have been thinking about this one for a while along with others to come)**

Ruby launched herself at Sokka the two of them falling onto her bed. Their mouths passionately locked as their hands roamed. Sokka's hands ran up and down Ruby's back cupping her firm behind as they kissed. Ruby's hands were doing their own roaming taking Sokka's hair tie off letting his warriors wolf tail down. They continued kissing passionately when Sokka flipped their position so he would be on top. He ran his right hand up and down her left thigh as he probed her mouth. She moaned into Sokka's mouth as she allowed his tongue to explore hers their body temperatures rising. One of Sokka's hands ran up to cup her firm breasts giving one a gentle squeeze then the other. Each gentle squeeze caused her to gasp.

"Are you okay? Was I too rough?" Sokka asked concerned.

"No you feel amazing," she replied and placed her hand on his aiding him in kneading her right breast.

Sokka continued to knead her right breast with his left hand while his left hand ran up and down her thigh. They continued to lip lock and Sokka could hear his heartbeat quickening pounding against his chest as his pulse increased. He lay on top of her and soon she could feel his hard member pressing against her leg. She smiled as they came apart gasping for air.

"I think we're wearing too much Sokka," she grinned at him.

"I couldn't agree more," he smirked and they split apart to toss their clothes off.

Ruby was smaller than Sokka but she had curves and Sokka eyed her hungrily scanning her flawless body, her firm breasts and shapely bosom. Ruby intern scanned Sokka looking at his abs and muscles and of course how big his love stick was which was rock hard.

"I said you were beautiful before but wow, you're absolutely gorgeous," Sokka said.

"You're pretty hot yourself Sokka," Ruby blushed moving some of her short hair from her eyes.

Sokka caressed her gently their warm skins pressing together as she leaned up and kissed him their bodies beginning to warm up. He felt her breasts pressing against his abs and her nipples were standing at attention. Sokka moved his hands down her warm flesh to cup her bare bottom which caused her to gasp deepening the kiss.

"Hold on big boy," she winked stopping their kiss.

She then slowly dropped down to her knees, her head eye level with Sokka's twitching member. Her breath hitched as she took hold gently, his hardness reacted jerking up a little as her soft hands touched his sensitive skin. She kissed the crown of his member tasting the sweet yet salty treat. She then looked up at Sokka who was watching her trying to control his breathing; slowly she let her tongue flick over the head causing Sokka to groan. After a few more satisfying licks later and Ruby then sucked on the entire mushroom head.

"Oh shit Bee that feels amazing," Sokka groaned.

"Bee, I like that nickname," she said momentarily taking her mouth off of his member.

She then returned and then moved her head slowly up and down allowing her to taste his sweaty yet sweet love stick fully feeling every vein that stood out. Sokka had his eyes closed a look of bliss on his face as the feeling of warmth wetness was felt from her mouth on his member.

"Oh shit, Bee I'm gonna…" Sokka groaned but didn't finish as he blew his load of spunk into her mouth.

She was partly surprised but she did her best to swallow his entire load which tasted sweet and salty like the rest of his hardness. She coughed a little after and then looked up at him smiling.

"That tasted nice," she said standing up.

"Yeah that was amazing," Sokka said in awe.

"Well look at you, still hard. You want to take this to the bed?" she said slyly and turned swaying her hips seductively for him to watch as she climbed onto her bed.

He followed her over climbing on after her situating himself between her legs. He kissed her and then kissed her neck. He kissed his way down her shoulder blades until he got to her breasts. Gently he placed his hands on the two luscious firm mounds and began to knead them. He then put his mouth on her left nipple and gently sucked, he then swapped and continued doing this all the while Ruby moaned at his gentle caresses.

"My god Sokka you're amazing," she groaned breathing heavily.

"You're amazing too Bee," Sokka said while sucking on her right nipple which caused the vibration to go through her body sending waves of pleasure to her already soaked core.

Sokka moved one hand down running it along her thigh and then onto her stomach. He moved gently to the soaked folds between her legs. Her back arched as he touched her sensitive area with his hand. Her body was shaking as he manipulated her body perfectly.

"Sokka, I want you to be my first," she blushed shifting uncomfortably.

"Are you sure? We don't have to rush I mean we've taken a big step tonight but we don't have to go all the way if you don't want to," Sokka smiled down at her.  
"Relax, Sokka I want to do this, just be gentle," she said looking at his hard twitching member.

"Okay, I promise I'll be gentle," Sokka said as he positioned himself.

He rubbed his member up and down gently teasing her, her wetness lubricated his member and he pressed his crown against her folds. Gently he pushed in until he reached her hymen. He looked at her their eyes meeting when she nodded giving her silent consent. He pushed past her hymen and she gasped a look of pain crossing her face. Sokka stilled his movement as he allowed her to get used to the feeling.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," she said gently and Sokka took that as a sign for him to start moving.

He pushed his hardness in fully hitting her cervix and then withdrew only to push back in. This repeated and soon enough she was giving moans of pleasure as he gyrated his hips. Over and over he continued to hit the entrance to her womb only to withdraw and then push back in.

"Oh shit Sokka, Oh god," Ruby moaned as she moved her hips to meet his trusts.

"Yeah Ruby, you feel so amazing," Sokka grunted as her continued to pound her love nest.

"Harder baby, harder," she gasped and he complied drilling into her as fast and hard as he could.

She could feel every vein that was on his member as it passed into her depths. Their bodies were covered in sweat and her breasts jiggled up and down with each lust-filled thrust. A slapping sound echoed throughout the hut combined with moans from both Ruby and Sokka. Her short hair was dripping with sweat from the intense fucking. She ground her hips up as he slammed into her. Their lips met in a flurry of passion kissing wildly as Sokka continued to hump his member into her vagina. Her juices coated his member allowing him to easily slide in and out.

"Fuck Sokka this is so good I'm gonna cum," she gasps as he continued his constant thrusts.

"Yeah Bee, me too," Sokka groaned.

"I love you Sokka!" she shouted as she climaxed her womanhood squeezing his manhood beckoning his seed to be released.

"I love you too Ruby!" Sokka grunted as his balls tightened and he shot his load into her depths coating her pink insides white.

The two of them panted heavily as they lay there, Sokka still on top of her. She felt him go soft inside of her and then he withdrew rolling over next to her. Their bodies covered in sweat from the aftermath of their heated session.

**(End Lemon, I hope it was alright, I'm not used to writing malexfemale lemons, I prefer femalexfemale but there's a first time for everything ^-^ )**

"That was amazing," Sokka said breathing heavily.

"I know, I love you. I haven't met you for long but I felt the connection," Ruby (Smellerbee) smiled.

"I felt it too, I love you," Sokka replied and she turned over placing her head on his chest.

"I think, I'm going to tell Jet I'm leaving. They are my brothers but I love you and want to be with you," she said looking at him.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to give away everything you have for me," Sokka said truthfully.

"I'm sure, I need a change anyway," she said.

"We'll talk more about it in the morning," Sokka said and she leaned up and kissed him before settling herself on his chest both of them naked.

Sokka placed an arm around her and smiled up at the ceiling. '_To have thought I'd find love far away from home_' Sokka thought before closing his eyes his body exhausted from making love to Ruby who was known as Smellerbee but now he just called her Bee.

**~Smooth transition~**

Azula was returning from her walk and she launched herself up to the treehouses. She walked into their hut and noticed Sokka's absence and only Aang was there.

"Where's everyone else?" Azula asked as Kita and Momo entered the two of them going over to Appa and settling themselves down for the night.

"I think she's talking to Jet still," Aang said.

"I'll go and find her," Azula walked out and headed to where she guessed Jet was.

She headed to the only place they could be at this point in time, they very top. As she made her way up to the top three she looked in one and the scene she saw caused the fire bender to almost throw up. Lying naked on a bed was Sokka with Smellerbee curled up in his arms her head on his chest. She quickly left and headed for the middle one, as she approached she heard giggling which could only be Katara's as she had heard it so many times as they were growing up.

"You're so beautiful Katara," the voice of Jet rang in Azula's ears.

"Thanks, you're pretty hot as well Jet," Katara replied.

Then came sounds that Azula never wanted to hear, kissing. '_She's kissing him?_' Azula shook her head as if trying to escape a bad dream. She walked into Jet's hut and her face immediately fell. Jet was on top of Katara shirtless while Katara's dress had been lowered so her breasts were exposed and Jet's hand was touching Katara's breasts. Their lips were locked in a kiss.

"You're fucking kidding me…" Azula said causing Katara to jump and then immediately shield herself from the fire benders view.

"Azula! I can explain," Katara said.

"Forget it, I don't want to hear it," Azula turned and jumped off the hut her fire bending slowing her fall to the ground.

"Oh no, I have to go after her," Katara pulled up her dress and went to leave but Jet caught her hand.

"Who cares if she saw, she's your friend. Why don't we finish what we were starting?" Jet said.

"I'm sorry Jet I can't, I have to go after her," Katara said pulling her arm away.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Jet crossed his arms.

"She could destroy this entire place," Katara shot back before leaving and going down to where they were supposed to be staying.

"Aang have you seen Azula?" Katara asked the air bender who was preparing to go to sleep.

"Nope, she said she was going to try to find you. She was heading up to Jet's a few minutes ago," Aang replied.

"I know, she walked in when Jet and I were about to…" Katara trailed off and Aang's eyes widened.

"I need to find her," Katara said.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now she's unstable," Aang said.

"Ugh. I'm such an idiot!" Katara said frustrated.

"Look, you stay here. I'll go and talk to her," Aang said.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked concerned.

"I give you my word as the avatar I'll calm her down," Aang held up one hand.

Katara could only nod as she propped herself down next to Kita. The wolf eyes her questioningly and Katara sighed.

Aang jumped down to the floor and walked around looking for where Azula could have gotten to. He felt the air was warming in a certain direction and decided to travel that way hoping that Azula had chosen to vent her anger further away than the camp.

"Ugh. I'm so fucking stupid. Fucking Jet and his fucking charm. Fucking Hell!" Azula was shouted as she sent fire blast after fire blast at a stone wall.

Aang watched from afar as Azula vented her anger at the wall.

"I'm her friend I should be happy for her but why Jet of all people? He's such an asshole!" Azula shouted at the sky.

"Is this your way of getting back at me! What'd I ever do to you!" she shouted at no one in particular but Aang guessed she was shouting at the spirits.

"Hey, you okay?" Aang said coming out from his spot.

"Oh look it's the airhead, go away Aang," Azula said.

"Not until you talk to me," Aang said.

"What's there to say?" Azula shot at him and he raised an eyebrow giving her a '_really?_' expression.

"Okay fine," Azula huffed as she sat down on the ground.

Aang came and sat down next to her, he looked at her and she sighed.

"You know, ever since we were kids it was just Katara, Chihiro and I against the world," Azula looked up at the stars.

"Oh, your white haired friend?" Aang said and Azula nodded.

"They say she was kissed by the moon, did we believe it? Probably but that didn't change that the three of us were the best of friends," Azula let out a deep breath.

"So why aren't you happy when you see her with a guy?" Aang inquired.

"I don't know, I mean. I should be happy for her right? She's my best friend," Azula grumbled.

"Happiness can sometimes be an illusion, true happiness cannot be explained with words. If she can give you the reasons she's happy with Jet then chances are she isn't really happy but simply filling a void," Aang said.

"You know, you're pretty wise," Azula raised an eyebrow.

"I am 112 years old," Aang smiled sweetly.

"Don't let it get to your head," Azula laughed and then not far from them where Azula had been shooting fire some rocks feel opening up a cave.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Aang asked.

"I don't know, I mean I was shooting fire at it but I didn't know it was there," Azula said standing to look at the cave.

"Should we go in?" Aang asked looking at her.

"Looks like fun," Azula said looking at the entrance to the pitch black cave.

"Maybe we should come back when it's light?" Aang asked.

"Please, you forget what I am," Azula lifted her hand and shone a blue flame which then gave light to the cave.

The pair walked into the cave to find passages. Azula let the way being the light and they came across a large chamber. They looked around finding nothing of importance.

"This is just an empty cave, let's leave," Azula said.

"Wait, look," Aang pointed to a wall.

"I don't see anything," Azula said.

"Go closer to the wall," Aang said and they approached the wall to see a symbol of flame on it along with a carving.

"_Of those who once roamed free_

_Fire heart, pure as can be_

_Of those whose flame shine true_

_Open, will this wall for you_

_Behind is something that you seek_

_An ancient flame, dying and weak_

_Know her sorrow as she does yours_

_For she known what's behind closed doors_,"

Azula read the inscription out loud.

"Sounds creepy, should we go in?" Aang asked.

"I don't know if we can," Azula replied.

"Try fire bending onto the symbol," Aang said and Azula placed her palm on the cold stone wall and shot fire.

The symbol shone blue and the cave started to tremble as the walls parted allowing them entrance into the hidden room. As soon as they entered the room lit up in blue flames and in the center on what appeared to be an altar made of fine stone lay a giant gem.

"Hey look, treasure," Aang said and approached it looking.

Azula walked up to it and placed her hand on the gem. She felt it warm with her touch and then something hit her hard, her head flung back eyes rolling into the back of her eyes as images past into her head.

"Azula you okay?" Aang said trying to get her attention.

"It's not a gem, it's an egg," Azula said as she felt the heartbeat of something inside.

The sound of something cracking caused Aang to back away from the gem. Azula however was lost in a trance as her hand stayed connected to the egg as if it was reacting to her warmth. The egg cracked open and inside a create around the size of Kita emerged. It's wings shone in the cave and it's head shook the shell from its forehead. It then looked up at Azula with crystal blue eyes and a snout. It had for reptilian claws and on its back were wings.

"It's a dragon," Aang realized and the creature placed it's forehead into Azula's palm purring.

"How? Dragons have been extinct for centuries," Azula said blinking as if she were dreaming.

"She was waiting for you, the inscription was a prophecy," Aang said.

"What are you doing to name her?" he asked.

"I'm going to call her Helios," Azula said eventually after thinking about it.

Helios seemed to accept her name and her long tongue flicked out to lick Azula's hand. She then turned her head and did an adorable sneeze where blue fire shot out of her nostrils at the wall.

"We should be getting back, it's late," Aang said and turned to leave.

Azula followed and Helios followed Azula closely not wanting to be away from her owner. Azula thought to herself '_First a wolf, now a dragon. What the actual fuck?_'. The dragon cocked her head as if understanding everything Azula had thought.

They got back to their hut and Katara was already asleep, Aang said his goodnight to Azula and Azula lay down. Helios curled up beside Azula and Kita who looked at the dragon with a curious expression but didn't question anything.

**~Smooth transition~**

Azula awoke late in the afternoon, this was the first time she had missed the rising of the sun. Snoozing next to her was Helios and cuddled up to Helios was Kita with Momo on her head. She smiled at the group of animals and stretched. She walked out to find Aang and Katara returning from something.

"Hey did you sleep well?" Aang asked.

"I was so worried about you," Katara said.

"How was your night with Jet?" Azula dismissed her concerns.

"I didn't spend the night with him," Katara looked down.

"So we just finished filling the reservoir with water, want to come and meet up with Jet by the other side?" Aang asked.

"Sure why not," Azula replied and the group made their way towards the reservoir.

"Hey what are they doing with the red barrels?" Azula asked looking at the small group working.

"Why would they need the barrels?" Katara asked.

"Because they're going to blow the dam," Aang's face paled.

"What? Jet wouldn't do that," Katara said.

"I've got to stop it," Aang opened his glider only to have someone come past and take it from him.

"Yes, I would," Jet said holding the glider.

"I thought your brother would understand," Jet sighed.

"Where's Sokka?" Katara asked suddenly.

"Actually I'm right here," Sokka said his arm around Smellerbee.

"Jet, I agree with them you can't blow the reservoir," she looked at him honestly.

"It'll kill everyone in the town," she added.

"Sometimes sacrifices need to be made, Smellerbee why are you doing this?" he asked.  
"I love Sokka, and after today I'm going to go with him," she said.

"You'd betray your brothers for him?" Jet pointed his weapons at Sokka.

"You betrayed us when you stopped protecting the innocent," She looked away.

A whistle was heard in the distance and Jet replied.

"He's not going to shoot, Longshot and I talked about it," Smellerbee said.

"You fools!" Jet shouted and charged at Sokka only to have Azula kick him in the chest drawing her broadswords.

"Leave now Jet and I won't hurt you," Azula warned.

"Like you could hurt me," Jet scoffed and charged swinging his hooked weapons with deadly intent at Azula.

Azula ducked and blocked his blows, she analyzed his attacks and from what she could tell, they were by no means well honed. Azula stepped into one of his attacks which threw him off guard and she delivered a powerful punch to the boys gut.

"You're not very well trained, I'd say the level of an advanced guard," Azula cracked her neck.

Jet took offense and blindly lashed out catching Azula in the side causing the girl to fall, he then jumped onto her the hooks slamming down. Before they met Azula's flesh she held up the broadsword that didn't fall from her grip as she fell holding the hooks centimeters away from her flesh.

"Oh no you don't!" Katara shouted and shot water from her pouch knocking Jet against a tree, She then froze the water holding him there.

"Let's go," Azula said getting up and sheathing her blades.

"Goodbye Jet, I hope you can change for the better," Smellerbee said with regret before turning her back and joining the others.

They packed their things onto Appa and Helios took off into the air flying beside Appa, Azula and Aang told them the story of how they found the dragon. Helios may be the last dragon in the world.

"So Smellerbee, welcome to the gang," Aang said to the girl with short hair.

"My name is Ruby, just call me Ruby," she smiled and curled up in Sokka's arms as they flew towards their much needed destination.

"We really need to get some more supplies on our next stop," Sokka said and they all laughed and Sokka kissed Ruby affectionately.

No one questioned how quickly they connected nor did they care, they were just happy that Sokka had found someone he could truly be happy with. And with Helios added to the group they would definitely need more supplies. '_How quickly can a dragon grow?_' Azula wondered as they flew into the distance leaving the autumn leaves behind, the dragon flying next to them.


	15. The Blue Spirit

**A/N: Okay so, In all honesty that last chapter definitely wasn't my best and I freely admit it, as for Sokka X Smellerbee, it was something that was stuck in my head and wouldn't allow me to continue with said story until I got it out of my head by writing it into the story (: now I know a few of you are questioning Helios, but she was always planned along with Kita from the very beginning ^-^ You'll find out why later on (: I hope you enjoy this chapter more than the last one!**

**Chapter 15: The Blue Spirit**

The group had been travelling further north when they ran out of supplies and stopped to get some more. As they were resupplying they found that they had run out of money so Sokka and Bee had volunteered to go fishing while Aang, Katara and Azula hung back. Aang was practicing his water bending from the lessons he had with Katara while Azula was watching from far away.

Azula hasn't spoken to Katara for a few days; instead she was quiet and spent her time with Kita and Helios. Surprisingly Helios hadn't eaten Kita yet nor Kita attacking Helios. Helios had grown quite considerably given the time, though part of it was due to her always sleeping on the fire Azula had started.

"We need to talk," Katara stated looking at Azula who was sitting down.

"I have nothing to say to you," Azula replied coldly.

"Why won't you speak to me?" Katara asked sitting down only to have Azula stand up and walk off.

"Azula stop ignoring me!" Katara caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"I have absolutely nothing to say to you Katara," Azula shot back pulling her arm away and then walking away with Kita and Helios on her heels.

"Fine!" Katara shouted frustrated and stormed back over to Aang.

"You okay there Katara?" Aang asked stopping his training.

"Yeah, fan freaking tastic. My best friend who I've known for ten years is ignoring me and I have no idea why," Katara exclaimed.

"Really? You have no idea why?" Aang raised an eyebrow.

"Should I?" she glared at him.

"You really don't know do you?" he asked.

"Know what?" she replied.

"How she feels about you?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, we're best friends. We do everything together, sleep, talk, relax, practice," Katara said.

"I don't think you understand her feelings," Aang sighed and resumed his practice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katara raised an eyebrow at Aang.

"It means what I said," Aang said without turning his attention to her.

"Whatever," Katara turned to leave.

"She loves you, you know that?" Aang spoke up.

"Yeah, of course she does she's my best friend. I love her too," Katara snapped.

"Do you?" Aang muttered.

"What did you say?" Katara shouted at the air bender.

"Nothing," Aang replied and went back to practicing.

A storm started brewing and Azula had sought shelter in a cave near a Cliffside. She had created a fire for herself and Kita curled up next to her with Helios. The two of them sound asleep. The blue flame flickered along with Helios's breathing. Azula sung the song that Katara, Chihiro and Azula had written **(not really) **together when they were kids.

"You've got the words to change a nation

But you're biting your tongue

You've spent a life time stuck in silence

Afraid you'll say something wrong

If no one ever hears it

How we gonna learn your song

So come on, come on, come on, come on

You've got a heart as loud as lions

So why let your voice be tamed

Baby we're a little different

There's no need to be ashamed

You've got the light to fight the shadows

So stop hiding it away

Come on, come on, come on, come on

I wanna sing

I wanna shout

I wanna scream till the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers

I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it," Azula sang before letting her eyes close. **(Read all about it by Emeli Sandé)**

_The door opened and Azula yawned, she was lying in a large bed._

"_Morning sleepy head, how'd you sleep," a voice asked and Azula looked to see a girl as tall as her with snow-white hair._

"_Chihiro?" Azula questioned blinking._

"_Who? Honey it's me Yue," the girl giggled and sat on the side of the bed._

"_Where are we?" Azula asked looking around to see decorations on the walls around them._

"_Why we're at our house of course, come on Katara's almost finished breakfast," Yue coed and leant forward giving Azula a kiss._

_Azula blinked a few times then slid out of the warm blankets. She felt taller than before and she looked around the room trying to take in everything. Yue smiled and exited the room letting Azula properly wake up. Azula paced around the room looking at things until she came across a picture. In the picture were six figures. Azula was at the back, in front of her was the snow-white haired woman Yue. Next to Yue was another woman who had long dark hair and blue eyes. 'Katara' Azula thought noticing the necklace around her neck. In front of Yue and Katara were three girls all of different ages. One around 8 who was the oldest, the other two were around 6._

_She walked out of the bedroom to find a table and then the hectic sounds of children running around entered her ears. She then felt the need to get out of the way and as she did three small but fast bodies bolted past her._

"_Morning Mum!" they shouted looking at Azula._

"_Uh… morning girls," Azula replied confused and they then turned to continue their way to the table sitting down._

"_What have I told you three about running in the house," the voice of Katara registered in Azula's mind and she walked up to the table to see Katara place food on the table._

"_No running in the house, but Mummy we smelt your food and were so hungry!" the eldest girl complained._

"_The next time you run I'll make you feed Helios, got it?" Katara glared at the kids._

"_Yes Mummy!" they all replied and began to eat._

"_Look who slept in, had a good sleep love?" Katara turned her attention to Azula who was now able to get a proper view of both Katara and Yue._

_Katara was a grown woman with a body Azula could only describe as perfect. Yue was slightly taller than Katara but she had curves and she was skinnier only slightly. Both Katara and Yue were skinny._

"_Hey Katara, Aang and Solana are bringing Bumi, Meiko and Tenzin around soon," Yue embraced Katara and gave her a passionate kiss._

"_Yes! Uncle Aang and Aunt Solana are coming!" the eldest girl shouted._

"_Kya! Inside voices," Katara said to the excited girl._

"_Azula sit down and have some food," Katara walked over to Azula who was still blinking rapidly trying to see if this was real or not._

_It was then that she noticed that she was taller than Katara and the water tribe woman had to lean up to capture Azula's lips in her own._

Azula shot up sweating like a waterfall. She blinked three times then looked around and saw that she was still in the cave. The sun had just started to rise and she could feel it. Sometime in the night Kita and Helios had ended up closer with the dragons scaled wing over Kita's body while Kita was curled up in the dragons arms sleeping peacefully.

Azula stretched then got up and headed to the mouth of the cave and sat on the edge of the cliff in her meditative position. She did her morning breathing exercises. Her eyes were closed as she felt the warmth of the sun rising into the sky, going from east slowly making its way to west. She then heard footsteps approach and opened an eye to see Aang approaching.

"Hey Azula we're about to leave," Aang informed.

"Alright," she got up and walked to the mouth of the cave.

"Kita! Helios we're leaving!" Azula shouted and her voiced echoed throughout the cave.

Kita and Helios emerged both complaining about being woken up early. Azula rolled her eyes smiling at her friends. She walked down the rocky path leading back to the fishing village where Aang and the others were waiting. She jumped up onto Appa and Kita followed taking her usual position. Helios grumbled complaining about being hungry. Azula rolled her eyes and reached into the pouch of fish she kept and tossed the dragon one of the larger fish which she swallowed whole. She smiled at the dragon's enthusiasm when eating.

"How was the trip?" Azula asked Sokka and Bee.

"It was alright, until a storm hit and Aang had to come and save us," Sokka coughed.

"I think Sokka and Katara are getting sick," Bee informed.

"Weren't you there as well?" Azula raised an eyebrow at the smaller short haired girl.

"I was working below deck," she replied.

"Figures. I'm guessing Katara went with Aang to save you?" Azula didn't even look at Katara who had bloodshot eyes and she looked pale.

"Well she certainly wasn't relaxing," Bee giggled and Azula laughed as well.

"Alright guys, we all ready?" Aang asked and everyone nodded their agreement.

"Appa Yip-Yip," Aang called and the bison took off into the air, Helios took off as well.

On their trip Sokka and Katara only seemed to get worse. Sokka began coughing regularly and Katara had gone paler. On top of that the skies had darkened and the wind had picked up quite considerably. Katara was up against Kita while Azula sat next to Aang on Appa.

"This storm is getting worse," Azula said her hair blowing everywhere.

"We need to find somewhere safe to settle down," Aang replied scanning the scenery.

"There!" Azula pointed to a large statue of a lion turtle with a sheltered alcove not far above it.

Aang directed Appa down and Helios landed not long after shaking off some condensation from her wings. She complained at Azula who rolled her eyes.

"Go complain to someone who can speak dragon," Azula stated and the dragon huffed.

"I couldn't find any medicine on Appa but I found a map to a healer," Aang said pulling the map out.

"Okay, you're the fastest out of all of us so you should go. Bee and I will stay here and look after Katara and Sokka," Azula suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Bee replied.

"It's concluded then," Aang said and went to use his glider but then noticed the wind.

"I'll be faster on foot," Aang said and handed his staff to Azula before running off map in hand.

"You get your boyfriend and Katara settled. I'm going to find firewood," Azula stood up and walked around the place gathering spare wood while Bee settled Sokka and Katara on Appa.

Once Azula had gathered enough wood she started a fire maintaining the heat herself the blue flames warmer than the usual ember ones. She sat and cooked up two fish, one for her and one for Bee. Kita was eating a small pile Azula had given her while Helios was devouring her own pile.

"Okay they're settled. Sokka's fast asleep and Katara looks like she is dozing off," Bee informed sitting down next to Azula.

"So can I ask? Why did you decide to join us?" Azula said handing Bee a cooked fish.

"I'll be honest. I just kind of fell in love at first sight. All the guys at the hideout weren't my type. Heck. I didn't even know I had a type until I met Sokka," She replied.

"Sokka didn't really have a type either while at home. He was the guy without a girl," Azula laughed and Bee giggled at the idea.

"Is it true that he's like a prince?" she asked curiously.

"Pretty much. His father is the chief of the tribe so Sokka and Katara would be considered royalty but really they're just the leaders of the tribe," Azula said.

"So. What was Jet's deal, I got the feeling he didn't like me," Azula asked.

"Jet hate's everyone from the fire nation. He even hated you but even he couldn't deny your skills. Jet's smart, he knows when to make an enemy and when to make an ally," Bee replied.

"Well. In the end he and I did become enemies," Azula stared into the blue flames.

"That wasn't your fault. Jet lost sight of the proper goal. If it wasn't for talking to Sokka all day I probably would have gone along with his plan as well," she confessed.

"I meant to ask the other day but how did you find Helios?" Bee inquired.

"Well. I walked in on Katara and Jet making out in Jet's hut," Azula began.

"Ouch," Bee winced.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Then I left and stormed off somewhere I could bend freely without burning anything. I found this rocky Cliffside and let my frustration out on it, then Aang came and found me and we talked for a bit. As we were about to leave some rocks fell revealing the cave. One thing led to another and we discovered the egg which hatched when I touched it," Azula recalled.

"Wow. Sounds interesting," she smiled warmly at Azula who offered a sad smile back.

"So do you love her?" Bee's question caught Azula off guard and she was forced to think.

"Yes. But I know she'll never reciprocate my feelings. Hell if I didn't walk in she was probably going to sleep with Jet," Azula sighed.

"That sucks. I'm sure she'll reciprocate your feelings some day in one form or another," Bee smiled serenely.

"Who knows what she'll do. All I know is that I'm going to have to approve of the guy. If I don't he won't get within 100 meters of Katara," Azula growled and Bee giggled.

"If only she realized how lucky she has it. Someone like you protecting her from getting hurt," Bee sighed.

"Azula… I'm cold. Come and sleep with me?" Katara croaked weakly.

"She's going to be the death of me someday," Azula stated and got up walking over to the water tribe girl.

Bee smiled watching Azula walk over and open up Katara's sleeping bag. She then got out her own and zipped the two together. She then slipped into the sleeping bag and felt Katara's icy cold skin. Azula rolled her eyes and placed one arm behind Katara's neck while Katara instinctively curled closer to Azula resting her head on Azula's breasts.

"S-sing to me?" Katara shivered.

"What do you want me to sing?" Azula questioned.

"T-the song Chihiro, you and I used to sing," Katara replied her face pressed into Azula's breasts which sent a pleasant vibration through them.

"You've got the words to change a nation

But you're biting your tongue

You've spent a life time stuck in silence

Afraid you'll say something wrong

If no one ever hears it

How we gonna learn your song

So come on, come on, come on, come on

You've got a heart as loud as lions

So why let your voice be tamed

Baby we're a little different

There's no need to be ashamed

You've got the light to fight the shadows

So stop hiding it away

Come on, come on, come on, come on

I wanna sing

I wanna shout

I wanna scream till the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers

I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it," Azula sang.

She then became aware that Katara's breathing had slowed to a steady pace signaling she was asleep. Azula kissed Katara's forehead before closing her own eyes.

**~Meanwhile~**

Aang had reached the medicine woman's home and spent a few minutes wasting time while she made her cat dinner only to be told that he had to get some frozen frogs from the lake. As he left the hut arrows rained down pinning his cloths to the ground. He then saw a hail of arrows pouring down threatening to blackout the sun. He quickly reacted creating a shield of air around him which deflected the arrows.

"Uh, I think you dropped this?" he said holding up the arrows that had pinned his legs.

No one answered instead the archers aligned another arrow and drew back preparing for another shot. Aang bolted away avoiding the arrows narrowly as he fled from his pursuers.

The Air nomad wasn't watching where he was running as he was trying to avoid being hit by arrows. He realized too late as he hurled off a cliff and into a barrage of trees, crashing through multiple trees he landed in the lake.

"This is so gross," he said wiping the mud off of his hands.

Just then he heard a croak and saw the frozen frogs he needed to help get Katara and Sokka cured of their illness. '_Sweet_' he thought to himself and shoved as many of them into his pockets as he could. Just then as he turned around arrows pinned his left arm to a log. He tried to pull when more arrows came. He created a wall of ice which the arrows penetrated and then pinned him followed by a net which ensnared him. When the archers approached one of them knocked Aang out cold.

He awoke the little amount of light caused his vision to need to register everything in the room. His arms were being held by chains and his legs were chained to the ground as well.

"Don't even think about escaping, it isn't optional," a man said, he was average size with sideburns.

"Uh. Can I help you?" Aang said.

"Do you not know who I am?" he asked glaring at Aang.

"No. Should I?" Aang replied.

"I am the great Admiral Zhao who has captured the Avatar in the name of the fire nation," he boasted.

"Well, to be fair it was the archers who captured me." Aang stated.

"On my orders!" Zhao spat.

"Look. It's been real nice but I need to get to my friends, any chance you can show me to the door?" Aang asked.

"You're not going anywhere. I'm going to keep you chained here barely alive so you won't be able to save the world," Zhao grinned coyly.

Aang inhaled and then exhaled sending a blast of air at the man causing him to fly into the wall a lock _whack _echoed throughout the room.

"Blow all the air you want! It won't make a difference," Zhao snapped leaving the room.

Aang sighed and collected his thoughts together. He had to think of a way to get out of this mess. Perhaps he should try to speak to avatar Roku? No that wouldn't work. Without the solstice Roku couldn't help him escape.

An hour later Aang was still thinking about how to escape then he felt the frogs jumping around and then out of his pockets.

"No come back! I need you to save my friends," Aang said looking at the escaping frogs.

He then heard the clatter of blades outside along with bodies falling to the ground groaning. The door opened and a figure clad in black wearing a blue mask entered holding duel broadswords. At first Aang thought it was Azula but then he realized that the broadswords were not the same ones Azula bore. The figure slashed its blades and Aang closed his eyes thinking that this would be the end of him. But it never came, instead the chains holding his arms fell and the chains on his legs were removed not long after.

"So are you here to save me?" Aang asked but the figure didn't answer whatsoever.

Aang shrugged then followed the figure out to see the guards rolling around on the ground groaning in pain. He then spied the frogs and hurried to gather as many as he could before being forcibly dragged by the fugitive in the blue mask.

When they rounded a corner they ran right into Zhao and a messenger. Aang blinked before he and the fugitive rushed past him and into the courtyard. Sirens went off as guards flocked into

the courtyard attempting to prevent their escape. A guard wielding a spear jabbed it at Aang who responded by letting it slide under his arm, and then grabbing it and sending an air blast at the guard. He then broke the head of the spear and went to help the fugitive with the blue mask knocking the guards away by using air currents.

"Come on let's get out of here," Aang shouted and used the staff to lift the fugitive up onto the wall following it up.

They met more resistance; the pair took out the guards when they noticed bamboo ladders were being used so the guards could scale the walls. Getting an idea Aang sent air blasts down three of the ladders then grabbed them.

"Hop on!" Aang shouted and the fugitive did holding the other two ladders as they used them to pole vault to the final wall.

When they were about to reach the outer wall a fire bender set fire to the ladder which forced both Aang and the fugitive to jump narrowly missing the top of the wall and instead sliding down the closed gate.

When they got up four fire benders shot fire blasts at the pair and Aang was quick to react, creating an orb which kept the flames at bay.

"Hold your fire! The Avatar must be captured alive," Zhao's voice ordered as he walked up to them.

Suddenly Aang felt blades against his neck as the fugitive held them there, Zhao's gaze wavered from the avatar to the fugitive. The eyes of the mask was blank with no expression given away.

"Open the gate, let them out," he ordered.

"Admiral what are you doing? Why are you letting them escape?" a man asked as Aang and the fugitive slowly walked backwards and out of the compound.

"A situation like this requires precision," he replied.

When Aang and the fugitive were around 200 meters away from the compound Aang heard something whistling in the air when an Arrow came out of nowhere striking the mask with deadly accuracy. Aang turned to see the fugitive unconscious and the he heard the thundering steps of guards approach. Thinking quickly he sent the dust from the ground into the air creating cover and looked at the fugitive. From the side he could see a clearly defined burn slightly showing. He went over and removed the mask revealing the scared unconscious face of Solana which caused him to gasp surprised, and then he noticed her breasts. If he wasn't trying to escape he wouldn't have missed the pair of melons she had.

Aang picked her up and sprinted off into the forest with her. By the time the guards arrived to the position Aang and Solana had previously been seen at the pair were long gone.

When Aang thought they were far enough away he placed the older girl down gently, Aang went and collected leaves creating a soft bed which he then placed Solana on. It was then that he noticed that she had cuts over her black outfit. He placed the blue mask beside her.

"I'm sorry I have to do this so I can treat your wounds," Aang said speaking to no one.

He then closed his eyes and ripped the top of the black outfit, he was glad that she was wearing a bra otherwise he would have found this awkward. He searched the nearby area looking for herbs he remembered monk Gyatso showing him.

"Let's see, ginger root, Ah here. Eucalyptus, here we go. And finally Myrrh, here we are. Now for something to hold it on, banana leaf perfect," Aang gathered the ingredients and went about working.

He found a decent enough rock to grind the ingredients into a paste. After grinding the past together the eucalyptus gel acting as the wet substance that combined everything together he divided it onto the banana leaves and placed them on Solana's wounds. He then placed her shredded top on top of her so she wouldn't freeze.

He then waited patiently with his legs tucked in. He could hear the sounds of her breathing lightly which let him know she was alive, even in the current time Aang couldn't bring himself to leave anyone who was hurt.

A few hours later he heard her start to wake up, she groaned holding her head and propped herself up. She then noticed her top was on top of her and she felt something sticky wrapped around slightly sore parts of her body.

"You know what the worst part about being born over 100 years ago is? I miss all of my friends. I use to visit my friend Kuzon 100 years ago; we got in and out of so much trouble. He was one of the best friends I've ever had and he's from the fire nation. Do you think that if we were born in those times we could have been friends as well?" Aang asked.

Solana looked at him and then noticed her top wasn't on her properly, she looked down to see herself exposed except her bra. She quickly covered herself up feeling a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Why did you go to all this trouble to save me?" Aang asked still respectfully looking away.

"Because you're the only hope I have of getting my honor back and returning home," Solana replied hesitantly looking away pulling the torn shirt over her bare chest.

"How is handing me to your parents going to do anything? What happened to cause them to overthrow the royal family?" Aang asked.

"I guess. It was when they got the news that my brother had been killed," Solana stared straight ahead not knowing why she was telling this to her enemy.

"I'm sorry for their loss. I really am, but how is killing many others going to get him back?" Aang said.

"It won't, nothing can bring him back. But it's a start, they only have my little sister and I left," Solana sighed then winced as she looked at her body.

The places she had been cut had leaves with some kind of paste on it. '_What the fuck is this_' she thought looking at the leaves.

"Here, you can put this on," Aang handed her his shirt.

"What did you put on me?" Solana looked at him with a sharp glare.

"A mixture of eucalyptus, myrrh and ginger root, it's to accelerate your healing," Aang replied and she slowly took his shirt and pulled it over her.

To say it was too small was surprising to Solana as it was only just a little tight around her chest area. The young avatar was surprisingly toned for his age and size, Solana couldn't help but gawk at his well-toned abs.

"You're better now, keep the shirt I have a spare," Aang said and he leant down and kissed her cheek gently.

Solana was speechless not knowing how to react, she just watched as Aang left. She could still smell his scent on the shirt. '_My uncle is going to kill me_' she sighed and stared at the ceiling.

As Aang made his way back to camp, shirtless. He walked into the sheltered alcove to see Azula and Katara curled up in a sleeping bag and Smellerbee and Sokka in another. He walked over to them and placed a frog in both of Katara and Sokka's mouth.

"Here suck on these they'll make you feel better," Aang said softly before flopping down on Appa exhausted from his trip.

As he closed his eyes and remembered how his friend Kuzon had looked. His hazel eyes and dark brown hair. '_I miss you buddy_' Aang thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**Next time on Away from the Sun: Bato of the Water Tribe**


	16. Bato of the water tribe

**A/N: What can I say guys? You're all clearly the best! Wow! Over 10K views :D and almost 100 reviews! I know you all are wondering if the dream is going to come true or not. All I am going to say is that nothing is set in stone so you'll just have to wait and find out when I've gone into the aftermath of the war (:. Follow me on twitter OCEAlice to keep up with my writings and daily activities (: as well as answering questions about the new chapter**

**Now, just a quick headsup about this chapter, this is the beginning of the epic conclusion to Book 1: Water (:**

**Chapter 16: Bato of the Water Tribe**

_**Solana**_

The walk back to her ship was rather pleasant. Solana could still smell Aang's lingering scent on his shirt and somehow she felt comfort with it. She found where she had placed her armor and started putting it back on, however instead of getting rid of Aang's shirt and her black outfit she burnt the black but placed Aang's shirt in a pouch. She walked back to where her ship was docked and they lowered the boarding platform for her.

"How was your trip?" a man with dark hair asked looking up from a warm cup of tea.

"Uneventful, How was your day?" Solana replied.

"Your aunt kicked my ass in Pai-Sho again," he chuckled.

"I can't thank you guys enough for coming with me," she sighed and sat down across from her uncle.

"My sister was a little harsh on you. So the only way we could keep you safe while searching for the avatar was to come with you," a lady with red-ish hair gave the girl a kiss on her forehead.

"What did you get up to while you were out?" the man asked.

"Nothing much, went sightseeing," Solana lied.

"Find any decent sights? Maybe a young man?" the man chuckled taking another sip of tea.

"Uncle!" Solana shrieked blushing.

"So it is a young man! Sit Solana. Please do tell," her aunt said excitedly.

"It's not a young man at all!" Solana shouted blushing.

"Oh so is it a young woman then? What about the fire bender that hangs with the avatar. I mean she is pretty cute," her aunt said.

"What! No! It's not her at all! It's not a girl!" Solana shrieked completely embarrassed.

"That's good, it would be hard to explain to Kourin that her daughter is in love with a friend of the Avatar," her uncle chuckled.

"Let alone another woman," her aunt added.

"I'm not in love with anyone!" Solana shouted.

"Okay, Okay. No need to shout," her uncle sighed then gave her a grin.

"I'm going to sleep, don't disturb me," Solana rolled her eyes then smiled as she walked off to her room.

Tossing her shoes off she took the bag and opened it taking out Aang's shirt. She stared at it for a while before she heard the door open.

"I thought I said not to disturb me!" Solana shouted but relaxed as she saw her uncle walk in.

"It's just me, would you like to talk?" he asked taking a seat at the small table in her room.

"What about?" Solana replied lying down on her bed.

"The avatar, and why you have his top," he said in all seriousness.

"I can explain!" Solana began.

"There is no need to explain Solana. I can completely understand," he gestured for her to sit across from him.

She sat down with her back straight her whole body feeling tense.

"Would you like to tell me what really happened?" he asked.

"Uncle, I went and broke the avatar out of the prison Zhao had him in, and then I got shot with an arrow and blacked out. Instead of leaving me he saved me and patched up all of my wounds," Solana explained in a rush.

"I see," he mused thinking.

"Are you mad at me?" she cringed waiting for an answer.

"On the contrary child. I am not mad, I am glad you are alright," he said.

"Is it possible that you're falling in love with the avatar?" he asked.

All Solana did was give a slight nod, not daring the words to fall from her mouth.

"That is not a bad thing. Though for the fire nation it is not a good thing. However, since your mother and father have been in charge things have only gotten worse. This war will end violently without the Avatar's input. Sometimes for a rose to bloom, the thorns must be removed," he smiled at her.

"What do you mean uncle?" she asked confused.

"Before you can bloom, you will have to find your own path to cut away the thorns," he stood up and gave her a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

"I won't tell your aunt yet," he smirked and she smiled back. '_Damn I love him_' Solana thought.

Lying back down she held the shirt and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**~Back with Azula and the Gaang~**

Aang had put on a spare shirt before the others had woken up. Sokka and Katara had been sucking on the frogs slowly getting better. Aang himself had slept so peacefully despite his exhaustion. When Azula woke at the feeling of the sun rise Katara was pressed close against her while Aang was sleeping on Appa and Bee and Sokka were asleep as well. She cautiously untangled herself from Katara and slid out of their enlarged sleeping bag and sat on the edge of the alcove setting up her morning breathing exercises. She looked over and smiled seeing Kita curled up under Helios' wing. '_Those two are cute_' she thought then looked to Katara who seemed to be missing the body contact Azula provides during the night.

Azula gave a low whistle which caused Kita to stir. Helios complained as Kita got up and trotted over to Azula.

"Come on girl let's go hunting," Azula scratched the wolf behind her ears before the two headed off.

The fire bender and her companion moved through the forest quickly. Azula's ears listening for any sounds of movement. She picked up on something through the bushes, looking at Kita she directed the wolf to go around it. Azula herself climbed into a tree overhead and got a view of her target. It was a small group of Komodo chickens eating seeds on the ground. Kita was stalking the group as well from the rear. She looked up at where Azula was asking her a simple question. '_Go_' Azula mouthed and Kita ran in. The Komodo chicken responded by running, right to where Azula was. Azula shot fire down creating a wall of flames to stop their escape before jumping down pouch in hand and tossing the panicked animals into the pouch still alive.

She then forgot about the fire when she noticed it.

"Oh fuck," she cursed and immediately went about extinguishing it.

"Well, we got breakfast," Azula said to Kita who growled happily.

When Azula and Kita got back to camp everyone was still asleep except Helios who was looking at them expectantly. Azula rolled her eyes at the dragon and started a fire which she used to cook the komodo chicken. The others started stirring to the smell of cooked food.

"Something smells nice," Katara yawned.

"Founds some Komodo chicken, I remember when I used to have this ages ago," Azula replied as she finished cooking the meat.

"Looks good, we should eat before heading further north," Sokka stretched and gave Bee a good morning kiss.

"Aang you should have something to eat as well," Katara woke the air bender up.

"If it's meat I'm not going to eat it. I'll just have some lettuce," he replied.

Azula tossed Helios an uncooked chicken who ate it enthusiastically. Kita was eating off Azula's plate which caused the fire bender to roll her eyes and only get as much as the wolf '_allowed_' her to.

"We have a ways to go today. We missed out on a day of travel because Katara and I were sick," Sokka said.

"Duly noted, now can we finish breakfast before packing up?" Azula raised an eyebrow at her friend.

They finished breakfast and started to pack up the camp. Katara was working as close to Azula as she could but the fire bender still kept her distance somewhat. She noted that Helios had grown yet again and was close to being Appa's size.

When they were finally ready everyone got onto Appa save Azula.

"What are you doing Azula?" Katara questioned.

"I'm going to ride on Helios," Azula replied and walked over to the dragon who lowered itself.

Azula seated herself on the crown ( . ) [Somewhat resembling this].

"Are you crazy!" Katara shrieked.

"Maybe I am," Azula replied sheepishly.

"Appa Yip-Yip," Aang said and Appa flew off.

"Helios," Azula said and the dragon spread her wings and took off.

Azula had difficulty adjusting to flying on Helios. She almost fell off on multiple occasions. '_I am definitely going to get a saddle like Appa's for Helios_' Azula thought to herself. Once in the air for a while Azula had begun to relax and enjoy the breeze passing through her hair. A few days of travel had them come across a fortune teller who didn't know about the erupting volcano. Aang used his air bending to create a warning in the whether which allowed everyone to escape. Now they were heading closer to the most northern parts of the earth kingdom. They had settled down in a clearing and were surveying the area around to make sure it was safe.

"Hey look it's a blade made out of a whale tooth," Aang said holding up the weapon.

"Gimmie a look at that," Sokka took it from his hand.

"Azula look," he showed it to Azula who recognized it all too well.

"It's definitely water tribe. Looks like Takahiro's," Azula said looking at it.

"Which means they were here, look scorch marks," Sokka saw burn marks against trees.

"They lead downhill," Bee said and they followed the trails down to the water.

Along the shoreline they found a damaged but still intact water tribe ship belonging to the fleet.

"Any idea whose it is?" Sokka asked.

"No, but it's from Hakoda's fleet," Azula replied.

"We'll make camp here for tonight then," Sokka made the decision.

"I'm going fishing," Azula announced and went off on her own with Kita and Helios following.

Azula whistled as she kicked rocks while walking along the shore. She sat on the sand and drew random shapes in it while Kita and Helios were settling themselves about lazily. Azula heard someone more than saw them.

"Who's there?" she glared from where the sound was coming from.

Azula prepared herself for a fight. When a figure with snow white hair wearing a water tribe gown appeared. Azula recognized her immediately.

"Chihiro!" Azula exclaimed and pulled the girl into a warm hug.

"Azula never thought I'd see you here. I got a message from my dad and decided to come find him," Chihiro giggled as she joined Azula.

"Whoa. Is that what I think it is?" Chihiro blinked rapidly looking at Helios.  
"A dragon? Yes." Azula confirmed.

"How'd you manage to find that?" Chihiro asked looking at it.

"It's a long story. So is the rest of the fleet around?" Azula asked eagerly.

"No they moved on to the rendezvous point," Chihiro replied.

"So why are you here?" Azula raised an eyebrow.

"Bato got wounded. I'm staying with him in a nearby abbey," She replied.

"No way! I haven't seen Bato in a long time," Azula shouted jumping up.

"Why don't we go get your friends and I'll lead you to Bato?" Chihiro offered.

"Sounds great, let's go," Azula smiled and they raced towards the camp.

"Guys you'll never guess who I found!" Azula shouted as she came into camp.

"Who?" Aang asked.

"Chihiro!" Katara squealed and pounced on the white haired girl.

"Missed you too Katara," Chihiro giggled and got up pushing Katara off of her.

"How'd you get here?" Katara asked.

"Got a message from dad, decided to come find him and I ended up here. Follow me, I'll take you to Bato," Chihiro smiled.

"Who's that?" Bee asked Sokka.

"Katara and Azula's childhood best friend," Sokka replied as he started to re-pack what he had just unpacked.

They walked through the forest following Chihiro until they managed to reach the compound. Most of the people there were female except one man in a water tribe outfit. He turned and saw the girls.

"Bato!" Sokka, Azula and Katara exclaimed and all tackled the man.

"Katara, Sokka, and Azula too. It is so good to see you two. You've grown so much," Bato chuckled.

"Where's dad? Is he here?" Katara asked eagerly.

"No he should be at the rendezvous point," Bato replied.

"Mother superior these are Hakoda's children and princess Azula, they've been travelling with the avatar," Bato introduced the woman in charge.

"Young avatar. It is an honor to be in your presence," she bowed.

Bato lead them to a small hut where he and Chihiro were staying. Azula and the gang followed them but Azula turned to Kita and Helios before going in.

"You two behave. Okay?" she asked.

Kita bowed her head and trotted over to Helios who had already settled herself against a wall. When they entered the room they saw that it had been transformed into a traditional water tribe home with animal pelts all around.

"So who's the girl?" Chihiro asked looking at Bee who had settled herself close to Sokka.

"Her name is Ruby, or Bee. She's Sokka's girlfriend," Katara replied.

"Girlfriend? Sokka… Got a girlfriend?" Chihiro blinked multiple times as if trying to wake up.

"I know. I was shocked too. Not as shocked as Katara sleeping with a guy who turned out to be a complete psychopath," Azula glared at Katara.

"She did what!" Chihiro exclaimed her hand coming up to cover her shocked mouth.

"Ugh! I didn't sleep with him!" Katara retorted.

"Sure. And he didn't grab your tits," Azula replied coldly.

"So… Sokka how is the tribe?" Bato asked trying to ignore the talk going on between the three girls.

"It's been alright. Azula and I have been running it along with a few of the others," Sokka replied.

"And who is the fine young lady sitting next to you?" Bato smiled at Bee.

"My name is Bee. I'm his girlfriend," she replied.

"You got a girlfriend," Bato chuckled.

"Wait till your dad hears this," he added still laughing.

"For the hundredth time I didn't sleep with Jet," Katara shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Azula dismissed Katara's claims.

"Azula why won't you listen to Katara's words?" Chihiro questioned her friend.

"Because I saw her kissing him with her tits out for him to grab," Azula shrugged.

"It was just kissing!" Katara defended herself.

"I think we need to do what the three of us used to do," Chihiro sighed looking at her two best friends.

"And that would be?" Bee asked looking up to Sokka who shrugged.

"We're going to make ourselves a camp fire and sing like we used to," Chihiro said.

"Do I have to?" Azula groaned.

"Yes. Both of you have to. Aright. That is all I'm hearing of it, I expect you two to be outside within the next half hour," Chihiro stood up and walked out of the room.

"Wow, she was very… demanding," Bee remarked.

"That's Chihiro for you," Bato chuckled.

**~Meanwhile~ **

Aang was sitting on top of the ships whistling minding his own business. His thoughts were still occupied by Solana and how she made his heart race. Aang turned when he heard someone approach. It was an earth kingdom soldier with a message.

"Do you know where Bato of the water tribe is?" he asked.

"Yeah I know where he is," Aang replied.

"Can you give him this?" the soldier handed Aang the map.

"Sure thing," Aang took the scroll and peered at it.

He then watched as the soldier disappeared in the distance. He sighed and lay down looking at the skies. He then heard more footsteps approach thinking it was the soldier returning to say something about the scroll.

He then became painfully aware that it wasn't as a fire blast hit the ship. Aang jumped up to see Solana and a group of soldiers.

"I finally found you," she smirked before sending more fire at Aang.

"If you had wanted to see me so much you could have just sent me a letter," Aang replied.

"Shut up!" Solana growled and attacked.

Aang responded by dodging and then sending air blasts at the soldiers taking them out easily. Solana responded by sending blast after blast of fire towards Aang's direction. Aang maneuvered around the searing hot flames changing directions with the wind. Solana only got more frustrated when she charged forward. Aang saw her move coming and he ducked under her arm grabbed her collar and pulling which caused her to turn around. He thing secured a hold of her body and pulled her in his lips crashing against hers. All the fire Solana had to fight suddenly evaporated with the kiss as she melted into his arms.

When they broke apart Solana was blushing bright red while Aang had a grin on his face.

"You really didn't have to go to all this trouble to see me," Aang said.

"I-I…" Solana trailed off.

"Would you like to sit with me for a bit and watch the stars?" Aang asked.

"Y-yes," Solana admitted and saw that her soldiers were unconscious.

Aang lay down and Solana did too resting her head on his chest. '_For someone who is supposed to be 12 he sure is well toned_' Solana thought to herself as she looked at the stars.

**~Back at the Abbey~**

Azula was sitting by the fire while Chihiro and Katara were talking no to subtly either. She could hear the pair conversing. It was more Katara shouting and Chihiro trying to calm her down.

Katara again was shouting how she didn't sleep with Jet while Chihiro was saying that she believes her.

"You two done yet?" Azula asked slightly bored.

"You're so selfish sometimes," Chihiro rolled her eyes as she joined Azula by the fire.

"Whatever," Azula messed up the girls hair.

"It's been like how many years and you still never get tired of messing with my hair," Chihiro rolled her eyes.

"It's fun," Azula replied as Katara joined them.

Chihiro got out her guitar which she had given by Azula from the white lotus ship. Azula smiled as Chihiro never went anywhere without it. She watched as Chihiro began to strum a tune away. Katara looked right at Azula before she began to sing.

"Beauty Queen of only Sixteen

She had some trouble with herself

I was always there to help her

She always was fond of someone else

I ran for mile and miles and wound up at your door

You were as cold as ice when you came here but I saw more

And I didn't mind spending everyday

Waiting for you near that cave

I saw a girl with a broken smile

Cheered her up and I know here now

And I'm sorry you love

And I'm sorry you love me

Tap on my igloo, throw me some snow

I wanna make sure your all alright

I know I tend to get so over reactive

But it's cuz your my all," Katara teared up while singing.

Just then Chihiro changed the tune and Azula and Chihiro herself began to sing.

"You've got the words to change a nation

But you're biting your tongue

You've spent a life time stuck in silence

Afraid you'll say something wrong

If no one ever hears it

How we gonna learn your song

So come on, come on, come on, come on

You've got a heart as loud as lions

So why let your voice be tamed

Baby we're a little different

There's no need to be ashamed

You've got the light to fight the shadows

So stop hiding it away

Come on, come on, come on, come on

I wanna sing

I wanna shout

I wanna scream till the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers

I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it," Katara joined in.

Azula had tears flowing freely as they remembered when the girls had first sung the song together. Katara hugged Azula who returned her warm gesture openly. They reminisced about the time they spent together as children for a while before deciding to call it a night. Azula slept out with Kita and Helios while Katara and Chihiro slept inside with Bato.

Azula awoke to the sun rising and noticed Aang hadn't returned at all. She made her way towards the ship when a large creature pounced on her. In its saddle was a lady.

"I've found you," she smirked.

"Who are you?" Azula raised an eyebrow.

"Names June, Admiral Zhao has offered me a lot of money in exchange for you," she stated and Azula got in a fighting stance.

June lashed out with her whip which Azula avoided and was met with a tongue lashing out from the creature which narrowly missed her. Azula flipped back and put some distance between her and the bounty hunter.

"Bad move, Helios!" Azula shouted and a few moments later the dragon came crashing through the trees attacking the creature June was on causing June to fall off.

"Zhao never mentioned anything about a dragon!" June cursed as her beast got back up while Helios was hissing ferociously at it.

"I bet he also didn't tell you about the body count I've racked up," Azula cracked her knuckles.

"What are you going to do with your bare hands?" June whipped Azula who caught the whip.

"This," Azula lit the whip on fire and then flung it towards the creature who howled in pain as the fire on the whip burnt it.

"Nyla!" June exclaimed and glared daggers at Azula.

"Bet he didn't mention I was a fire bender," Azula smirked.

"Fuck this. Zhao didn't say anything about a girl who could fight or fire bend," June cursed and jumped onto Nyla's saddle directing the creature away.

"Well. That was an interesting morning," Azula looked to Helios who agreed.

She then ran down to the shore where she saw Solana leaving. '_Oh fuck. Aang_' Azula thought. She quickly rushed to the ship to see Aang waving.

"What the fuck?" Azula blinked.

"Oh hey Azula. Didn't know you were coming," Aang said sheepishly.

"What is she doing leaving just now?" Azula accused.

"Well. We spent the night star gazing then fell asleep," Aang replied scratching the back of his head.

"Are you crazy!" Azula shrieked.

"Are you?" Aang countered.

"Touché," Azula admitted.

"What happened to the forest," Aang asked peering over Azula's shoulder.

"Zhao sent a bounty hunter after be who gave up when Helios came crashing through the trees and I burnt her whip which struck the beast she was riding," Azula shrugged in response.

"Oh. That reminds me. This earth kingdom soldier came by with a message for Bato," Aang handed the message to Azula.

"It's the location of Hakoda!" Azula said studying the map thoroughly.

"Well. Let's get it to Bato," Aang said and Azula and Aang rushed back to the Abbey.

When they got there Sokka and Bee had been packing Appa while Chihiro and Katara were talking with Bato. Azula and Aang walked over.

"Now I know you came looking for your father but I think you should travel with Katara and the others. It'll be safer for you," Bato said to Chihiro.

"It doesn't look like there is a lot of room on the flying bison," Chihiro commented.

"I have a saddle. We can hook it up to the dragon," Bato smiled gesturing to an old looking saddle.

"Azula's riding on Helios anyway," Katara added.

"Alright then. But promise me you'll get a message to my father?" Chihiro said.

"I promise," Bato replied.

"Hey guys look what Aang got given," Azula held the map for all to see.

"It's the map to the location of the other water tribe ships," Bato remarked.

"Let me see," Sokka said eagerly trying to study the map.

"With this I can go to the others," Bato said taking the map.

"Azula take this saddle for Helios, Chihiro is going with you because it isn't safe for her to travel with me," Bato said.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Azula asked.

"Your mission is more important than mine will ever be. I'm sure we'll see each other in the near future," Bato smiled and gave Azula a kiss on her forehead.

"We should get going," Bee said from the sidelines.

"I'll help you hook the saddle up," Bato said.

Putting the saddle onto Helios was easier said than done as the dragon relentlessly tried and succeeded in avoiding the saddle being buckled up properly to her amusement. Kita even seemed to be having her own laugh as she watched Bato and Azula try to set the saddle up. It took a good hour before Helios got bored and allowed the saddle to be placed on her hide.

Kita got up on Appa like she usually did and Chihiro got onto Appa as well. Katara instead decided to seat herself on Helios so Azula wouldn't be alone.

"Good luck, I will tell Hakoda how grown up you all have become," Bato waved them off.

"Appa Yip-Yip," Aang said.

"Helios," Azula said and the Bison and Dragon took off into the sky.

Katara found flying on the dragon to be quite different than flying on Appa. She too had to adjust to it as she almost threw up on multiple occasions.

"You'll get used to it after a few hours," Azula said as she relaxed on the wider saddle that seemed too big for the dragon at this point in time.

"Hey Katara," Azula said biting her lip.

"Yes," Katara asked trying to not hurl.

"I'm sorry for being a complete bitch," Azula apologized.

"It's okay. Can't say I didn't deserve it," Katara sighed as she sat next to her friend.

"I shouldn't have been so hard on you though," Azula sighed.

"How are you love birds doing?" Chihiro asked from Appa.

"We're not love birds!" both Katara and Azula shouted at the same time.

"Sure you're not!" Chihiro teased causing the girls to giggle.

"Whatever," Azula smiled as they headed to the most northern parts of the earth kingdom.

**E/N: Okay. I think this chapter is mediocre tbh but I couldn't write anything grand as this chapter played out differently than the actual episode. But Hooray Chihiro has joined the crew (: the beginning of the epic conclusion to book 1: water is upon us!**

**Next time on Away from the Sun: The Deserter**


	17. The Deserter

**A/N: Here it is the wait for "The Deserter" is finally over! This chapter will center greatly on Azula. As for some of you have commented on how Azula's personality has changed greatly. I like think that Azula was only bat-shit-crazy due to her upbringing under Ozai's sole influence so having grown up with Katara and her genuine kindness I like to think that she can grow up kind, but ruthless when she needs to be. I like to think that Azula's dark persona is only used when she believes that it is required. The series is loosely following the events and being honest I want to get them done quickly so I can focus on the aftermath of the war. However I do like to specialize on relationships as it is my personal favorite forte so I apologize for the lack of action.**

**Chapter 17: The Deserter**

The gang had been traveling for a few days, Chihiro, Katara and Azula sang majority of the time having fun while on Helios. Their food supply was dropping due to the new members, mainly Helios and her growing. Azula and Chihiro were whistling while Chihiro was playing music as they landed on the ground laughing.

"I hate to break up your lovely symphony but we're out of food," Bee said.

"Hey look at this," Aang said looking at a small obelisk with information all over it.

"This could give us some ideas," Katara said looking at the obelisk.

"I bet we'll find something to eat here at the fire day festival. Fire nation cultural exhibits, jugglers, benders, magicians, this would be a great place for me to study some real fire benders" Aang said pointing at a poster.

"Ahem," Azula coughed.

"I meant a master of fire bending. Sorry Azula," Aang laughed awkwardly.

"I think you may want to rethink that, look at this," Sokka was looking at a wanted poster.

"Wow air head, they got a nice picture of you," Azula said looking at it.

"It's a wanted poster," Sokka said.

"I think we better keep moving," Bee said running one of her daggers through her nails cleaning the dirt out of it.

"I have to learn fire bending at some point. And this may be a good chance for Azula and I to learn actual fire nation style of bending. I mean her self taught style is great and all but it definitely isn't proper fire bending form. No offense," Aang said.

"Some taken," Azula shrugged nonchalantly.

"I guess we can go and check it out, plus I'd love to hear some fire nation music" Chihiro piped in.

"What? That's a terrible idea," Sokka said.

"We'll wear disguises, plus if it looks like trouble we'll leave," Katara said.

"Yeah, like we always leave before we get into trouble," Sokka rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Alright, to the fire day festival we go," Azula headed over to Helios and grabbed three cloaks off of it handing one to Chihiro and Katara while putting the third one on her.

Sokka had one on Appa and so did Bee. Aang on the other hand was goofy about his dress and just pulled his shirt up to hide his arrow.

"It's like you're a whole different person," Sokka laughed.

"Let's go," Azula said pulling her hood on.

"Helios, Momo, Appa behave yourselves Kita's in charge," Azula said and Appa, Helios and Momo started complaining at each other but Kita's howl shut them up.

They headed towards the town hoods on. When they set foot in the town they immediately noticed the atmosphere. Everyone was happy and running around dressed in different shades of red. This reminded Azula of festivals when she was young with her family, her uncle Iroh would always take her, Zuko and Lu Ten to get Fire Flakes and then watch the fire acts. Azula didn't realize the effect that the town would have on her as she had never seen one before. It was when Chihiro wiped a soaked tear away from Azula's cheeks did she find out that she was tearing up.

"You okay Azula?" Chihiro asked gently.

"I never thought I would be able to remember what I did when I was young. My uncle used to take me, Zuzu and Lu Ten to festivals together while Mum and Dad had quiet time," Azula sighed wiping a tear on her hooded sleeve.

"How do you know Lu Ten?" Bee asked gently from Sokka's side.

"He was my cousin, how do you know his name?" Azula said looking at the ex-thief.

"He saved me when the fire nation sieged my village. He taught me how to use these blades," Bee replied touching her daggers.

"So he's alive! I'm not alone!" Azula exclaimed and everyone around them turned to look at her.

"She meant she isn't going to be alone when walking home," Katara said with a smile on her face and everyone returned to the festival.

"Guys I think we might need new disguises," Sokka said pointing to everyone wearing masks.

"Where are we going to get masks from?" Aang asked.

"Get your genuine fire festival masks here!" a vender shouted.

"You were saying," Azula said and they walked over to the stall picking out a mask each.

"Do you know where my cousin is?" Azula grabbed Bee's arm.

"I'm sorry I wish I did but he taught me for five days at most then disappeared. I wish I knew where he was I really do," Bee replied sincerely.

"I guess knowing he is alive will have to be good enough for now," Azula sighed and released her arm as they walked throughout the town viewing various celebrations.

Chihiro had her arm around Azula's clinging onto the fire bender as they walked amongst the different stalls the festival had to offer. Katara watched and for some reason she felt a pang of jealousy watching the two of them.

"Hey Azula over here," Aang called waving a hand from a large crowd.

They walked over to see a man on stage doing tricks with fire bending. Azula crossed her arms unimpressed while Chihiro looked on with awe still on Azula's arm despite the fire bender crossing them.

"That's so cool!" Chihiro said.

"Wait until it's flying at you with deadly intent," Azula replied.

"Awwww come on Azula don't be like that," Chihiro pouted playfully.

"Actually I second her with that," Sokka said.

"For this next trick I'll need a volunteer," the man said then looked at their small group.

"How about you," he asked Katara.

"Me, oh no, I don't think I want to," Katara backed off.

"I'll do it!" Chihiro piped up and jumped on stage.

"You'll be my captured princess whom I must save," He tied Chihiro to a chair then proceeded to perform the act.

A massive dragon made out of fire was created and the man attempted to 'tame' the creature. Azula's fist clenched as she watched the performance. "Oh no it's getting out of control!" the man exclaimed as the 'rope' he was using broke and the dragon made out of fire flew towards Chihiro who screamed. Aang acted quickly and jumped onto the stage sending an air tornado out of his hand to stop the dragon causing streamers and other decorations to fly out from the burst.

"Hey, you trying to upstage me kid?" he asked while the crowd let out a collective 'boos'.

"Hey that kid is the avatar!" someone from the crowd shouted and soldiers started running towards them.

"So much for leave before we get into trouble," Sokka said jumping up onto the stage.

Everyone else followed and Azula untied Chihiro before they turned to face the guards. Azula drew her broadswords and pushed Chihiro behind her slightly.

"Stay behind me Chihiro," Azula said seriously.

"In any other circumstances this would be romantic," Chihiro joked earning a glare from Katara.

"Okay sorry Katara. I know not the right time," Chihiro looked down.

As Azula was about to launch herself into the soldiers a bomb flew over her head and exploded in front of them.

"Follow me I can get you out of here," a strange man shouted from a break in the wall.

"Go I'll cover you," Azula shouted and no one hesitated to follow the man as the soldiers recovered and were on the chase.

The men without spears shot fire at Azula. She responded by parting the flames with her sword then in a spinning motion she sent an arc of blue flame from her foot at them. This surprised them as they weren't aware she was a fire bender and the soldiers dispersed trying to avoid the blue flames. Azula saw Appa coming in the distance and flying next to the bison was Helios. Azula whistled loudly and the dragon left the bison and flew towards her. Azula propelled herself into the group of guards holding spears and swords and broke the spearheads from the spears while disarming the soldiers with swords with her opposite broadsword. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Helios coming in at a low level so she jumped and pushed off the chest of a soldier back-flipping onto Helios' saddle.

"That's how you train a dragon," Azula said to the shocked performer, and subsequently the crowd as she flew off to join Aang and the others.

"So did you kill anyone?" Sokka asked.

"Nope, no casualties this time," Azula replied putting her hands behind her head and relaxing.

"That's a first," Katara said earning a roll of eyes from Azula.

"It's a festival Katara, no need to shed blood in front of young children," Azula crossed her arms.

"Anyway who's the mysterious guy," Azula asked looking at the figure.

"I don't know but he knows his explosives," Sokka grinned.

"I'm familiar," he replied taking off his hood and mask.

"You're an ex fire nation soldier!" Sokka exclaimed.

"My names Chey," he said.

"Well, thanks for the save Chey," Aang said as he flew Appa down towards a secluded part of the forest far away from the town.

When they landed Azula took Kita to go find some fire wood while the others just chilled. When she got back they were all talking so Azula created a fire in the center and sat down listening to them talk until night befell them.

"I serve a man, more than a man really he's a myth. But he's real, a living legend. Jeong-Jeong the deserter, he was a fire nation general, or admiral," he said.

"We get it he was highly ranked," Sokka said.

"Yeah way up there! But he couldn't take the madness anymore, he's the first person to ever leave the army and live. I'm the second but you don't get to be a legend for that. That's okay though. Jeong-Jeong is a fire bending genius. Some say he is mad but he isn't, he's enlightened," Chey explained.

"You mean there is a fire bending master who can teach Azula and I?" Aang said.

"Some say he's crazy, but he's not, he's a genius and he's the perfect person to train the avatar," Chey said.

"Sokka this might be the only chance we have to find a proper master to teach us the fire bending forms," Aang said.

"It can't hurt to speak to him," Katara said.

"That's what you said about going to the festival, why won't anyone listen to me?" Sokka exclaimed.

"Because you're a little dumb sometimes babe," Bee kissed him.

Azula heard a twig snap behind her and she jumped up moving her head as a spear was pointed at her. Reacting quickly she grabbed the spear pulling the man with it and kicked him square in the chest sending him into a tree while she kept the spear. Around them more dropped.

"Don't move," One of them said.

"I should say the same to you, Helios," Azula said and the dragon roared at them blasting fire towards the ambushers.

"Whoa calm down girl, that's Lin Ye, a buddy of mine," Chey said.

"These guys are your friends?" Azula raised an eyebrow.

"Jeong-Jeong told you not to look for avatar," Lin Ye glared at Chey.

"Come with us," He said and the ground lowered their weapons.

Azula dropped the spear and followed still weary of the men, Helios and Kita were also alert as they were led through the dark forest down towards the river where small huts were vaguely visible under the flora around the place.

"Jeong-Jeong see you only," Lin Ye shoved Chey towards the hut closest to the river.

"What about us?" Azula asked.

"You wait here," Lin Ye said and Azula sat down on the ground crossing her legs.

A few hours later and some loud shouting from the hut Chey emerged from it walking back up to them.

"What happened? Can I see Jeong-Jeong now?" Aang asked.

"Jeong-Jeong is angry at me for bringing you here, he wants you to leave immediately," Chey said.

"Finally, so can we leave now?" Sokka said lying shirtless with Bee on his chest.

"Are you sure you want to leave right now," Bee coed seductively.

"Well, in the morning," Sokka said grinning.

"Get a room," Chihiro giggled.

Aang walked towards the hut and walked into it. Azula looked at Katara who gave her a nod and Azula sighed as she followed Aang. She was outside the hut about to enter when she heard Jeong-Jeong shout at Aang. 'Here goes nothing' Azula though before she entered. Immediately she saw the man and when he saw her all his anger faded.

"Princess, you're alive?" he was shocked for words.

"I am, and I'm with the avatar. I want my country back and I want to find my family," Azula said.

"I left the fire nation army the day I created the diversion for you and prince Lu Ten to escape. I headed out here to isolation and exile for not being able to save prince Lu Ten. I vowed that I would never fight unless one of the true royal family asked me to again," Jeong-Jeong bowed.

"The time will come for when you are needed to fight again. But Admiral Jeong-Jeong before I can start to take my home back and bring about an era of peace. I need you to teach Aang and I to fire bend," Azula walked up and took his hands in hers looking at him.

"I-I… I will teach you, and him at your request princess," Jeong-Jeong shut his eyes accepting her request.

"That's great," Aang exclaimed.

"We will start in the morning, but first I must speak to Azula," Jeong-Jeong said in all seriousness.

"Okay!" Aang said and left enthusiastically.

"Please, sit," Jeong-Jeong asked and Azula did sitting outside of the semi-circle of candles.

"I can sense deep pain in your heart. And a feeling of loneliness," Jeong-Jeong asked and Azula could only nod.

"I have some news but I do not want you to leave your path and follow what I tell you now, if the avatar is to master fire bending he must have a teacher who can teach him discipline. I will teach him the basics but it is you who must teach him discipline," Jeong-Jeong said.

"I will master," Azula replied.

"Now, I want you to take this news as best you can," Jeong-Jeong took a deep breath in.

"I'm sure I can take it," Azula replied.

"Your mother, uncle and brother are alive," Jeong-Jeong said.

"What! Where are they?" Azula shouted.

"Ba Sing Se, your uncle is looking after your mother and brother," Jeong-Jeong replied once she had calmed down.

"And what of my dad?" Azula asked shakily.

"I do not know, I have only been given the whereabouts of your uncle, mother and brother through word of mouth from the White Lotus," Jeong-Jeong said.

"I-… thank you for telling me this," Azula stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need some rest, don't worry I'm not going to fly away to Ba Sing Se, I have a duty to Aang to help him master the elements before Fire Lady Kourin uses it to destroy the world," Azula said exiting the hut.

She walked over to Helios and Kita and dropped down; Chihiro and Katara were already situated against Kita and were talking when Azula came over.

"So how'd it go with Jeong-Jeong? I noticed Aang came out happy," Katara said.

"I just found out my Uncle, Mother and Brother are alive," Azula said looking at the stars.

"Wow really! That's great where are they?" Katara said.

"They're in Ba Sing Se," Azula replied.

"Oh… so does that mean you're going to leave us?" Chihiro asked sadly.

"No, I have an obligation to help Aang master the elements, and you two would be unprotected without me around," Azula smiled at the white haired girl.

"Yeah right," Chihiro pouted.

"You know it," Azula replied.

"I'm glad you're not leaving us," Katara kissed Azula's cheek causing the fire bender to turn red.

"I'll go searching for them when this war is over," Azula said lying down between the two.

"It's late we should sleep, tomorrows going to be a big day for Aang and I," Azula yawned and closed her eyes but was surprised when both Katara and Chihiro placed their heads on her, Katara's in the crook of Azula's neck and Chihiro used Azula's breasts as pillows.

"You two," Azula rolled her eyes at her friends then dozed off.

Azula awoke to the feeling of the sun rising as she does every morning. She had to slowly place Katara and Chihiro's heads on Kita's soft fur before she wiggled her way out of their clutches and stood up. She walked to the river and sat down doing her morning meditation.

"I see you've been taught to meditate at the rising of the sun," Jeong-Jeong said standing next to Azula.

"It's something I was taught in the weeks following my escape from the fire nation," Azula replied without opening her eyes.

"It is good discipline," Jeong-Jeong said.

When Aang woke up he was immediately ready to start, Jeong-Jeong had him stand on a rock in the river and breath feeling the heat of the sun. Azula watched as he did this then he turned to her.

"While he is doing that show me all you know," He told her and Azula nodded then went somewhere she would have a lot of space to demonstrate what she had taught/found out on her own or with the help of Katara.

"You are already a master of fire bending princess, though you lack traditional fire bending form you have the knowledge of water bending form and use that to your advantage, there is only one thing for me to teach you before you are truly a master," Jeong-Jeong informed after watcher her.

"What's that?" Azula asked curiously.

"I am going to teach you how to create lightning," Jeong-Jeong said.

"Fire benders can create lightning?" Azula asked.

"Yes, your uncle Iroh of the fire nation was one of the best, I will show you," Jeong-Jeong said and he lowered his stance started his hands in two different places.

From both of his hands an electric blue buildup of energy formed, he brought the two index and middle fingers of his hands together at his center then pointed one into the air and lightning was released with a large _boom!_

"Wow," Azula said in awe.

"To master lightning you must separate the two celestial energies, Tui and La, ying and yang. You must have complete peace within yourself before you will be able to create lightning, through that peace you will learn and once you learn you will be able to create lightning whenever you wish to," Jeong-Jeong demonstrated again.

"Remember, you must start with two fingers high and the other two low, then bring them into your center chakra before releasing," Jeong-Jeong said.

Azula took in a deep breath and imitated Jeong-Jeong's movements, however when she tried to release the energy she was blasted back into a tree.

"Ouch," Azula groaned standing up.

"Azula, you must have complete peace with yourself," Jeong-Jeong said as she tried again and was blasted into the tree again.

"I must go attend to the air bender, keep practicing I believe that you will be able to get it," he said as he returned to Aang.

Azula continued trying but got the same result every time. Fire would explode in her face and send her flying backwards into something hard. 'Remember Azula you must have complete peace' she reminded herself as she tried again.

"What the hell does he mean by complete peace," Azula said to herself.

It finally hit Azula what Jeong-Jeong meant by complete peace. When she tried this time she was slowing, she let go of all of her feelings and memories the entirety of her life playing back. All the pain, the love, the friendship flowed through her mind burning images into her head as she brought her fingers together at her center chakra. She then released all of her emotions pointing her finger in the air. The energy release caused a loud _BOOM_ and she opened her eyes to see the remnants of lightning disappearing.

"I did it, holy fuck, I did it," Azula said.

She then felt something wet drip onto her hand and she finally realized that she had tears escaping her tear ducts. The memories of the past causing her pain while the release of emotions with the lightning caused her to weep. She wiped her eyes furiously but the feeling of sadness never left her. She was vaguely aware of someone embracing her but when she looked up she found Katara holding her in a tight hug.

"It's okay Azula, I'm here," Katara smiled gently.

"I did it…" Azula said once she had stopped weeping.

"I know, we all saw the bolt of lightning that shot into the sky, Jeong-Jeong gave a smile when he saw this," Katara said.

"Thank you Katara, for everything. You and Chihiro have been so good to me all of my life," Azula said in all seriousness.

"I know and you're welcome Azula, you've also protected us like a true friend," Katara gave Azula a kiss on her cheek before leaving Azula to practice.

This time when Azula did the actions the blue energy was made and when she released it from her center chakra lightning continued to shoot into the air. She continued practicing this slowly until she was sure she could quicken the pace. Letting go of her emotions was something that pained Azula but it was letting go that allowed her to start to master lightning. A few hours passed and Azula was getting quicker as using lightning, she had taken a small break to get something to eat and drink and was just about ready to call it a day.

She walked back down the paths leading to the river when she saw Aang. He had fire in his hands and was messing around with it.

"Aang you should be careful, Jeong-Jeong said you weren't ready," Katara was talking to the air bender.

"I wonder how that guy did the trick," Aang said and did something fancy which resulted in a ring of fire bursting out.

"Ahh!" Katara screamed as her hands were burnt.

Azula dropped everything and rushed over to her friend.

"Katara! Are you okay?" Azula asked looking at the water bender.

"Katara I'm sorry," Aang said.

"Asshole! If he said you weren't ready then you weren't ready!" Azula shouted storming towards the air bender.

"It was an accident," Aang said taking a few steps into the water.

Katara ran away crying with Chihiro on her trail. Azula watched them go and turned her attention back to Aang.

"If she is seriously hurt, I am going to cut your fucking balls off Air head, and that would be me letting you off the hook," Azula roundhouse kicked him in the chest causing him to fall into the water.

"So you better hope she isn't hurt air head," Azula said walking off in search of Katara.

What she found was Jeong-Jeong talking to his men, more like giving orders.

"What's going on?" Azula asked walking over.

"Zhao is heading down river, his savagery and little care make him a wildfire," Jeong-Jeong said.

"I'll handle him," Azula said heading towards the river bank.

"No, you must leave. You can teach the avatar, I will give myself up so you can get away," Jeong-Jeong said.

"Katara and Chihiro are by the river bank, I'm going," Azula broke into a run as she headed there.

"Azula what's going on?" Chihiro asked.

"How's your hand Katara?" Azula asked.

"Fine, the water healed it. Luckily it was just a light burn," Katara said.

"Good because we've got Zhao heading our way, so we need to leave," Azula said.

As they were about to leave Azula saw something yellow fly towards them and turned to part a large fire blast.

"They're already here!" Jeong-Jeong said.

"Go I will hold them off!" Jeong-Jeong created a wall of fire across the water that stopped the boats from moving forward.

Azula began to run with Chihiro and Katara but she stopped and turned around.

"Azula what are you doing?" Katara shouted.

"Go get everyone out; I'm going to get Jeong-Jeong to fight again. One of you direct Helios to where I am so we can get out of here if we need to," Azula replied turning back and heading back to the beach.

"Don't worry men, my old teacher gave up fighting when he failed to save prince Lu Ten," Zhao said standing high and mighty while a group of soldiers surrounded Jeong-Jeong.

"Jeong-Jeong!" Azula shouted gaining her breath.

"Well look who it is, the princess who he did save," Zhao glared at Azula.

"So did my old teacher teach you anything useful?" he asked.

"Yeah, like that he wouldn't fight unless someone from the original royal family needed him to. Oh and he taught me this," Azula did what she had practiced and etched into her brain creating the blue energy and releasing it from her center chakra and sending it towards Zhao.

Before it hit him Zhao grabbed one of his soldiers and pulled him in front of him so the lightning hit the soldier instead of him. Azula and Jeong-Jeong were shocked at his cruel action.

"Jeong-Jeong, as I am of royal blood I need you to fight for peace again," Azula said to the man.

"I will redeem myself to your family," he bowed the traditional fire nation bow.

"What! Are you really going to fight?" Zhao took a few steps back.

"You are a cruel man Zhao; you have polluted my name and have ignored all of my teachings. At the request of princess Azula the rightful blood of the fire nation I will do as she wishes," Jeong-Jeong started sending fire blasts everywhere taking out the guards while Azula sent her own towards Zhao who backed up and jumped onto his ship the dead and shocked body of the guard lay scorched on the river bank.

Zhao returned fire blasts which Azula just seemed to break past and return with more aggression. Azula unleashed fire in her path setting the boats on fire. She finally caught up to Zhao on the third ship and readied more lightning shooting it towards him; he dived to the side last minute as the lightning tore through the boat.

"You are a coward Zhao," Azula shouted as she shot fire out of her feet sending her forward.

She grabbed his collar and slammed him into the side of the boat. He looked and met cold eyes.

"You'd better lay low Zhao. If I see you attempting to hurt anyone ever again, I will kill you. Got it?" Azula snapped at him holding fire near his neck and he gulped nodding.

"I'm going to let you live knowing that," Azula punched him in the face knocking him out and dropped him onto the sand bank so he wouldn't burn with the boat.

Jeong-Jeong had finished taking out all of the soldiers and he turned to look at Azula.

"I would have been proud to call you my student princess," Jeong-Jeong bowed.

"And I to call you master," Azula bowed in response.

"I must leave this place now, they know where I am," Jeong-Jeong said.

"I will see you again master," Azula replied as Helios entered the fray landing on the river bank with a waving Katara on her back.

"Go, I will seek out the white lotus. And I will find your family and tell them that you will find them when the time is right," Jeong-Jeong said.

"Can you give them this?" Azula took her fire nation hairpin from her hand and placed it in his hand letting her long hair down.

"It's a promise," he closed his hand around the hairpin.

Azula hopped onto Helios and she looked down to Jeong-Jeong once more who nodded before taking off into the air and catching up with Appa. She turned and looked at Katara who gave her a warm smile.

"You did the right thing, helping him redeem himself from his chosen exile," Katara said gently.

"I know, I was just wondering if I should have let Zhao live I mean he pulled one of his own soldiers in front of my lightning to save himself," Azula replied.

"Holy fuck, did he really do that?" Katara said shocked a hand over her mouth.

"He did, I threatened to hunt him down if he ever attempted to hurt anyone ever again" Azula sighed.

"Well, he'll live with that threat. I can't imagine wanting to do anything bad with the promise you're hunting me," Katara said.

"No more stops, we've got to get to the northern water tribe so Aang can master water bending. I won't teach him how to fire bend until he has mastered both water and earth like Jeong-Jeong wanted," Azula said.

"I completely understand," Katara wrapped her arms around Azula and leaned her head on Azula's back as they flew off towards the sunset.

**Next time on Away from the Sun: Welcome to the North**

**E/N: I hope this chapter was good, as you can see I revealed two major future chapters, one in book 2 Earth, and one in Book 3 you can guess what they are and where in the two books they'll come. Please read and review 3**

**From Alice**


End file.
